


My Mad Fat Prejudice Diary

by Accio_Finn_Nelson7



Category: My Mad Fat Diary, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Finn_Nelson7/pseuds/Accio_Finn_Nelson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 90s, and Rae is like any other teenager... Well, except she's fat, mad and has to fight zombies in the King's Army Against The Undead all whilst wearing the finest frocks.<br/>This is a PPZ - MMFD crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rae smoothed out her rather elegant and finely made dress; you could see by the way she awkwardly fumbled and mumbled Rae was not fond of wearing dresses - even one’s made with such detail and lace. 

“Rae… Rachel! Stop bloody fidgeting will you, you will crease the silk!” All Rae could do was roll her eyes. Her mum, of all people, should know Rae did NOT do silk and lace. Her mother and herself were on their way to the usual holiday party that was to be hosted by the Peters household, currently in the back of a finely detailed, sleek, black BMW. But this was no normal Christmas party; for it was a joint celebration - a joining of families and exchanging of rings. 

Their eldest son Arnold - known by his more intimate friends as Chop - was to be wed to a fiery and rather beautiful, pixie-looking girl known as Isabelle. Rae grinned slyly at the hand-crafted invitation that was clutched in her mother’s pudgy fingers - her grip so tight you would think she was holding the purest of gold. The thought of Chop sat at the dining table, chin in hand; eyes glazed over with boredom, surrounded by his busy body mother, bride to be, his soon-to-be mother-in-law and his three younger sisters gleefully chirping away about all things white;

_Does the gold go with the cream or the pastel yellow better?  
_

_Silk or satin?  
_

… Made Rae giggle. It was a comfort to know that when Rae was to turn up to this hoity toity, ridiculously expensive, parade of money; there was at least a few selective that wouldn’t curl  their lip up in disgust when her and her mother rolled up. See, Rae and her mother weren’t exactly the slimmest of women nor were they the wealthiest. People often wondered how Rae and Linda had such a intimate relationship with the Peters family. Linda and the lady of the Peters’ household more intimately known as Amanda went way back, Amanda attended the most prestige of boarding school’s and Linda’s mother worked as the housemaid; Amanda not being like the rest striked up the most peculiar relationship with the housemaid’s daughter - which still held the same strength to this day.

“Madam,” The driver nodded as he opened the door and out walked Linda and Rae. The buzz of money and the smell of overpriced champagne and overpowering perfume slithered outside from within - a place that usually was so quiet and empty. Not even if a hundred family members lived there could make the home feel and or looked lived in - for it was so grand and tall and wide. It nauseated Rae, anxiety crippling her. As Rae and Linda wandered up the marble stairs and through the looming and intimidating oak doors; Rae instantly felt annoyed as she picked up the main topic that passed between every guests’ lips “Dreadful hunting.”

There wasn’t nothing Rae hated more than the talk of hunting, humiliating, disemboweling and killing a dreadful. Sure, the thing was undead and only had one thing on it’s mind - the riches of a succulent human brain - but it had been human at some point, a mother or a brother and surely deserved to keep what was left of it’s dignity by a straight-forward beheading. This wasn’t the 1800s (Or whenever the strange plague first broke out) This was the 20th century; surely people had a little more compassion than that. 

They did not.

Another reason why people disliked Rae, because as a warrior Rae’s job was to get rid of said dreadfuls and protect the country - a service she had provided to the Queen and the people since she was 14 years old. She was just touching on one-and-twenty years. Now, get rid of the dreadfuls she did but it was the way Rae would apologize before landing a clean, razor sharp chop into a dreadful’s neck is what people despised the most about her - she was a warrior not a peace keeper.

As Linda and Rae wandered further into the crowd; the stares burned into the two - making Rae’s skin itch. But all nervousness drifted away when Rae caught glance of Chop’s toothy grin, he glided through the crowd and embraced Rae with open arms. As he pulled back from Rae; he laid a gentle kiss upon Linda’s cheek, “Hello, how lovely to see you two! It feels like so long!” The way he spoke in both volume and tone was an obvious act for the guests, he leaned in and lowly joked “Can’t wait till this is over, I can’t fuckin’ breathe in this dickie bow,” Rae and Linda giggled lowly, the three then made their way forward to join the household’s intimate family and soon-to-be in-laws. 

All greetings, hugs and cheek kisses were exchanged before a bell rang and the first dance of the evening began. Rae, as always, sat it out - even her mother had been asked for a dance! Her mother! The shame of it, must have been most of the onlookers thoughts. But Rae was used to it, for her heart and mind belonged to her Katana - not frills and silly dances. 

But, there was a part of her that ached for her hand to be took and herself to be guided into the writhing crowd. But, of course, that day wasn’t going to come any time soon. Rae then turned her attention to the sudden change in atmsophere; there was a sudden hum of excitement coming from a small group of young women a few feet from Rae and hushed whispers of “Well I never, Finn Nelson! Here!? It’s surely not!” “Oh, look at those eyes; such mystery and depth!” “I heard he’s just inherited half of Lincolnshire and earns over a million a year!” “I heard he’s single” “I heard he’s just killed his thousandth dreadful.”

I heard this and He’s this that. Rae was curious as to what such a fascinating man could look like. She imagined him to be a tall, devilishly handsome, well-built man with the most chiseled and carved features; but when Rae finally got a glimpse of this mysterious creature - all she could see was a boy. Well, not a boy as such; as he was a man - he just looked very young for somebody who had killed hundreds of dreadfuls and a man of such wealth. He was beautiful, that was certain, not the tallest of men, and his body was rather built - but she just couldn’t imagine him to be such a powerful influence. 

She had heard of Mr. Nelson and his family over time, well his aunt Lady Catherine De Bourgh was the legendary dreaful killer - a woman so skilled she once killed thirty dreadfuls with nothing but a shoelace and a spoon. Well, so legend tells. Rae had heard many stories of the Nelsons, mainly about Finn but never would Rae picture with those stories the face of… Such youth. And, such moodiness. All the ladies swooned over, what they thought was, his smolder - when in fact Rae knew it was nothing more than arrogance and vanity. 

Chop embraced his old pal with a smirk, “Well, I never thought I’d ‘ave the pleasure of seeing Mr. Nelson at one of my do’s,” Finn cracked his lips into somewhat of a smirk before it dropped and he quipped in a grave and low tone, “Well, I had to leave Pemberly at some point; and plus there’s been a whisper that there’s a dreadful in the area,” Chop’s face turned sour before turning pale and he whispered, _“Here?! No, it would’ve been picked up by the guards,”_ Finn nodded towards the entrance that remained empty, the boys returned their gazes to one another - Finn’s a hint of a smug _what guards?_ And Chop’s a calm and collected but with, no doubt, underlying fear.

Finn; not wanting Chop to let the information get out, which no doubt Chop would soon release as he was a clumsy and indiscreet sod, vastly changed the subject, “So, what is the female company like tonight then?” Chop shrugged, “Well, I can’t say as I am a taken man but between us there is two beauties here tonight. Both beautiful in their own right,” Finn arched a curious eyebrow, “And who might they be?” Chop discreetly, well discreet as he could, nodded towards one character across the grand ballroom and in the direction of another gal pal of his, “Chloe Harris,” Finn grumbled in an unimpressed tone, “You know her?” Finn nodded slightly, “Tried to pursue me more than once but her attempts are now getting nothing but boring, her beauty is nothing but standard. Tiring, even, and I heard she’s quite known to be often seen in many a man’s company. Who’s the other?” Finn’s harsh but polite way of speaking about the opposite sex never failed to surprise Chop, Chop then nodded towards Rae - Who had heard everything and was sitting only a few feet away but put on a face of oblivity - Finn merely glanced at her, “Well, she’s tolerable,” “ _Tolerable_?” Chop spat, a little too harshly for his friend’s liking, as he felt himself become tense as he knew how harsh Finn could be and usually he didn’t mind much - but this was Rae. “Yes, tolerable but not enough to tempt me and not enough for any other man here apparently.”

Rae rose to her feet and left to sulk in the cool air. Finn, who’s past training had him so skilled in hearing he could detect a ladybird’s delicate wings from 100 feet away in a crowded field of dreadfuls, heard the furious but ever so quiet swoosh of Rae’s dress as she stormed off into the crowd. Finn peeked curiously out of his eye, only for a mere second, before turning back to his friend, “Right, there is business to attend to. You have a good night and I’ll catch you in the morning for a game of crypt and coffins,” And with that, Finn disappeared into the crowd before Chop could even speak the “Good” In good-bye.

Rae trudged down the entrance steps and out onto the gravel path, “Me?! Tolerable?! How dare he, _Finn Nelson_ , I’ll show him who’s tolerable when his still-beating heart is crushed between my fingers!”

Her anger turned to sadness so fast that Rae couldn’t quite catch a moment to stop herself and her eyes began to fill in frustration. 

“Finn Nelson? A grump of a man. Never quite liked him myself, oh to see his head on his spike,” A voice spoke from behind Rae, who quickly wiped away her tears and forced a polite but dry laugh, “Indeed.”

Rae then paused, her blood turned cold and her skin as pale as the marble leading up to the house; almost as if her blue blood was no longer in her veins and milk had taken it’s place, “Mrs… Featherstone?” She breathed, quivering.

Rae slowly turned to be greeted by her neighbor, but her neighbor was no longer her neighbor - well she was in a way - But this version had blood dripping from her lips, flesh stuck between her teeth and a fresh bite wound upon her cheek; skin gaped and crimson oozed. Rae felt nothing but heartache as this once beautiful woman was now nothing but an infected. “You’re undead,” Rae whimpered, Mrs. Featherstone pressed a finger to her lips, hushed Rae and then whispered, “I’ve come to tell you som-”

BANG.

Rae span round to meet the cold and hard eyes of Finn Nelson - their gaze never broke as he walked forward with his trusty pistol in his hand - Not until Amanda, Isabelle, Linda, Chop and most of the party ran out, Linda cried, “What happened, Rachel?!” She checked over her daughter, Finn then snapped in that gravel like but rather alluring voice of his, “I merely saved her life,” Linda then looked back at the lifeless and headless body on the floor before turning back, “From Mrs. Featherstone?! I’d recognition the lining and pattern of her dress anywhere!” “No, I saved her from an _undead_ ,” Finn spat the last word out as if it were a bad taste. 

Rae’s eyes hardened and her chest puffed out, “Well I found her exceedingly tolerable,” Rae gave him a look that read; _your turn, Nelson._   
But Finn could not retaliate in time as screams were to be heard; 

“DREADFULS!!”

“UNDEAD!!”

The entire party spilled out of all the exits, like hot water spilling over a pot. Screams so piercing it would make any man wince. Rae then turned her attention back to where Finn once stood, only to find it empty followed by gun shots.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Finn was furious with himself for letting last night’s situation happen, he did not show it that following morning as  he wore his cold and blank stare more than ever as he went about his morning rounds of beheading and dreadful hunting at the Peters household  - securing the area. Not a crack in his facade shown as he joined them for breakfast; the finest of hams, the purest of fruits and the freshest of coffee was laid in a succulent buffet as he entered the breakfast room. All he gave was a simple nod and a gruff “Morning.” Before he took place beside Chop’s younger cousin, of one-and-twenty, Caroline. He couldn’t have thought of anything more dreadful.

Caroline Peters was one of, if not the most, annoying souls he had ever encountered. Yes, she was indeed handsome - but nothing he hadn’t seen before. He never found blondes appealing; but more tacky and a common hair colour. Her eyes were too squinty, her lips were too thin and she was all bone - no character to her figure. Now, Finn was not a shallow person - far from it. Ok, a pretty face always did catch his eye but intelligence, wit, skill - those were the way to his heart;

And Caroline Peters had none of those things.

Caroline was all about power and gossip and all things Finn Nelson could ever hate. That morning Caroline had chased every opportunity to involve Finn in a conversation, but her attempts always failed. For the sake of his friend and his affection for the family, Finn was polite but never spoke enough to give off that it was more than just politeness. Also, Finn’s mind was elsewhere - his mind filled with plans to make sure last night was to never be repeated and long, raven hair.

“So, Mr. Nelson, how is business back at Pemberly?” Asked Amanda, Finn took a sip of juice and nodded slightly, “It’s going fine, thank you for asking. It seems to be holding for the time being,” Amanda listened intently, she went to continue before Caroline intervened a little too eagerly for Finn’s liking; her shrill voice making him inwardly wince ever so slightly, “It must get lonely from time to time surely? Unless you have a secret mistress you are not telling us about,” A light-hearted giggle buzzed within the company, but Finn did not join in the sudden fit of giggles.

Instead, he showed his disapproval of her rudely interrupting his third favourite woman - third being after his own mother and his sister Georgiana being first and second - and snarked, “I have no interest of the woman around here, well, nobody with the colour of blonde anyway." 

Finn had feared he had said and revealed too much of his feelings, he then remained silent for the remainder of breakfast and all the way through a game of Crypts and Coffins.   
—————————————————————————————————-  
"Tolerable! _You_? Ha! If he thinks that then he must be blind as you are one of the most beautiful women in all of Lincolnshire!” Rae’s eldest sister Jane cried. Jane was stunning, she took more after their late father than their mother - unlike Rae who was undoubtedly her mother twenty years ago - Slender and blonde, eyes a warm chocolate and a smile kinder than Florence Nightingale’s.  Jane was a wonderful woman of five-and-twenty, and her statement had just made Rae blush - something Rae did not do often as her Shaolin training forbid blushing.

As Jane had duties to attend the previous evening, Rae was updating her with all the details of last night’s ball as they did their morning training in the cellar. Shoulders to toes in all black, finely detailed, warrior training outfits. A necessity even in the hottest of summers. 

“Oh don’t be silly, Jane! But, sod it –” Rae ducked as Jane came at her with a high kick, “Finn Nelson is nothing but an arrogant arse and I for one –” She held up her right arm and blocked an oncoming attack, she then panted, “– Am _not_ going to be effected by a man, even one with such power." 

The ladies then broke apart and bowed. Jane then asked, her smirk mixed with curiosity and a hint of a minx, "Is he as handsome as they say?” Rae rolled her eyes. That’s all her sister ever seemed to care about, marriage and babies, when she should be thinking about beheading and keeping her wit as sharp as her sword. Rae threw her sister a playful smirk, “Oh, Jane, why is it that you never take my side and speak ill of anybody or agree with me just once? If you must know he is handsome, but it is undoubtedly ruined by his horrible personality,” “Rachel, you can be so judgmental sometimes.”

Rae was shocked, her words could not come out quick and harsh enough, “Me?! I’m not the one who called me tolerable without even so much as a proper introduction!” Jane giggled at her sister’s huffing and puffing, she then gently quipped, “Well, you can’t have found him that bad as you haven’t stopped speaking about him all morning.” Before Rae could retaliate their mother called out from upstairs that _Jane had received a letter and it was extremely important that she must go to the back garden straight away._

“I only have gone on about him because I cannot express enough of how much I cannot STAND the man!” Rae’s breath came out in broken gasps, her training always knocking her for six.  Jane never seemed as effected by it, then again Rae wasn’t as nimble as Jane. The pair moved towards the back door that led out to the garden and were greeted by the postman. Jane took the letter with a gentle smile of thanks and dismissed the man.

Rae stood back and gave her sister some privacy, but not at a distance that showed she was completely disinterested. A smile radiated from Jane, her words came out in short and excited little huffs of, “The Peters have invited me for tea as Arnold’s cousin Charles has requested a private audience with me!” “Course he has,” Rae sighed. Rae couldn’t deny she was jealous, she had never been asked for a private audience by a man and something brewed in her stomach that surpassed jealousy - 

Sadness.

But Jane’s smile was enough to spread a warmth across Rae’s chest and the sisters shared an embrace.   
“Well, we best get you ready. Wouldn’t want to keep Charles waiting.”  
—————————————————————————————————-  
“Mum, I would much prefer to go by coach or take the long way and go in a car,” Jane sighed, trouble frowned upon her brow. The three women were stood in the back garden - the garden did not have a back fence and outstretched into miles of wood and field. Jane on their finest and most speedy of their horses looked rather pale at the thought of riding alone.

Although this was the 90s, the people of Lincolnshire found travelling through certain shortcuts and wood was much easier to go by horseback as it was much more quieter and quicker than by car. Only should they ever take car on a road. “No, Jane, you must go by horseback as it looks as if it’s about to rain and the roads are much more slippery than the woodland path. Also, if it rains then you must stay all night," 

"Mum, that would be a good plan; if you were positive that they won’t turf her out and send her on her way,” Rae quipped which Linda dismissed with a wave of hand and continued, “Also, we can’t risk losing anymore horses and if it rains the dreadfuls spring up a lot more through the wet earth. So, go quickly and you might just beat it.”

Jane then begrudgingly obliged, and off she went; the goodbyes of her mother and sister grew fainter as she rode on.   
—————————————————————————————————-  
Rae couldn’t eat much that following evening and sleep was completely out of the question that night as the howls of wind and rain beated against her window - something that usually would lull her to sleep. But all it did was worry her, oh poor Jane! Rae should have gone with her, all she could see was Jane shivering and looking like a drown rat - frightened and cold. Oh, the guilt. As her family couldn’t afford a telephone - a luxury only the likes of Chop or Finn could afford - Rae had no way of finding out how her sister’s journey had panned out; something she could only find out in the morning by letter.

After what seemed the longest night, dawn finally broke. Rae dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs and to the breakfast room, she was greeted by a “If I didn’t know any better Rachel, I’d think you were one of them bleedin’ dreadfuls! You look awful,” All Rae could do was yawn and take place opposite of her mother at the table. She filled her plate with a bit of everything and just nibbled; how could she eat when poor Jane could have suffered a fate worse than death and she could have prevented it if she had persisted just that little bit extra? Rae felt selfish for even considering eating such a lovely feast. 

Glancing at the clock and realizing the time; Rae shoved the remaining bits of food and mumbled, “I’ll get the post!” She rose sharply and ran for the back door, almost throwing herself through the glass as she received the post. Without alerting her mother, she sat down in the most secluded spot of the garden and began to read;

 _“MY DEAREST RAEMUNDO, I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT LAST NIGHT_  
WHEN JANE HAD CAME TO US SHE APPEARED TO HAVE RAN  
INTO A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH A FEW UNMENTIONABLES   
AND IN HER BATTLE WITH SAID DREADFULS SHE HAD LOST  
HER HORSE AND FOUND HERSELF IN HAVING TO WALK THE  
REST OF HER JOURNEY, CAUSING HER TO SLEEP ILL. I INSIST  
IT IS NOTHING MORE THAN THE COMMON FLU CAUSED BY THE  
HEAVY RAIN, BUT AFTER  
THE OTHER EVENING MR. NELSON INSISTS THAT WE TAKE  
EXTRA PRECAUTION AND HE AND I INSIST YOU MUST COME AT ONCE IN CASE  
IT IS SOMETHING MORE THAN THE FLU. JUST YOU  
AS YOUR MOTHER’S REACTION WOULD BE TOO  
MUCH OF A FUSS WHEN WE NEED NO DISTRACTIONS  
DURING THIS TIME. I AM SURE MR. NELSON’S ACCUSATIONS IS  
JUST HIM BEING PARANOID, BUT I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE  
MYSELF IF I DID NOT ALERT AT LEAST YOU TO COME TO MISS JANE’S AID  
IN HER FINAL HOURS.   
PLEASE HURRY, RAE.

_YOURS,_

_CHOP_.”

And hurry she did, ignoring her mother’s questions, Rae collected together a night bag in record timing and headed off into the forest - armed with only her katana and a dagger. Although the ground was still very moist, her journey was undisturbed - giving Rae time to think. Rae did not do well when she thought. Oh, what would she give for a zombie to come running at her and take her mind off her sister’s current state. What if it was the strange plague that had taken over Jane, could Rae bring herself to give her sister a clean-cut, dignified ending? Well, she would have to. She would never forgive herself if she let anyone else do it, especially Finn Nelson. Her thoughts now turned from grieving and worrying; to hatred and annoyance in a matter of seconds - oh so Finn was actually useful for something!

Before Rae knew it, she was marching up the marble steps to the Peters’ residence. She slammed the large, brass knocker three loud and quick times. The door opened to reveal the eldest and longest-serving of the male servants; Edmund. Rae quickly and impatiently curtiesed before rushing in and asking, frantic, “Where’s Chop?” Edmund’s liver-spotted and shaky hand pointed towards the main breakfast room.

Rae wasted no time with knocking and barged right in, her intimate relationship with the family allowed her to get away with this. Any other person that wasn’t family beside herself and Finn and it would be extremely frowned upon. Rae caught the last of the conversation, coming from none other than that arrogant prick Finn, “We are to take no chances this time, Chop, she is to be monitored at all times an-” “Miss Earl, Master Arnold.”

A silence fell  within the room as the men rose from their seats and the women stopped their jangling to turn their gaze towards Rae, and out of them all, Rae could not help but flicker her own gaze towards Finn; who’s eyes burned with such an intensity but yet such coldness - she couldn’t help but keep her own stare there for a moment too long. All Rae felt under his scrutiny was not passion; but almost as if he was picking her apart and scoping out all her faults. 

_Focus, Rae, you are not here to bother about that judgmental arse - you are here for Jane!_

“Did you _walk_ all the way here?” Sneered Caroline as she looked Rae’s muddy garments up and down, Rae nodded, “Yes, Jane lost our last available horse and well my sister is more important than keeping a dress clean,” She bit back, obviously used to Caroline’s quips. Finn was usually, but for once he found himself feel a more than usual annoyance for her. But then he quickly reminded himself of how ill he spoke of Rae at the ball the other night, and he turned his own annoyance upon himself for his hypocrisy.

“I came as quick as I could, where is she?” There was a glance tossed between the men, a look of uneasiness fell upon their faces, “Rae, before you go up I should warn you it may be a bit of a sho-” “ _Where_ , Chop?” She cut him off. Chop let out a heavy sigh before turning to Edmund, “Please show Miss Earl to her sister please, Edmund.”

As the two left; conversation was then taken up again between the company to replace the awkward silence. Finn sharply turned to Chop and spat lowly, _“I will not make the same mistake as what I did at your party the other night,”_ All could Chop do was raise his eyebrows and nod, “If you wish,” Finn rose to his feet, mumbled somewhat of a “Excuse me.” And out he went.  


	3. Chapter 3

(Trigger warning: self harm.) 

Chop was not wrong when he said that it may have been a bit of a shock to see Jane in such a state. As soon as Rae entered the blue guest room; she fell to her knees at the bedside. Her sweet, beautiful sister had lost all colour that made her Jane - for now she was paler than a sheet. The blue of the room contrasted with Jane’s skin in the most unflattering way. The curtains were drawn and just a slight beam of light poured through the middle, within the light Rae could see the glistening beads of sweat upon Jane’s forehead. Rae felt her stomach lurch; Finn’s paranoia might not have been paranoia after all.

Speaking of Mr. Nelson, after excusing himself he made a swift move up the stairs - stopping at the top until he heard a door shut. He then placed himself opposite of the blue guest room door and that is where he stayed for a whole twelve hours, not even moving for so much as a glass of water or to go to the toilet - his Japanese training forbid toiletry or hydrating his thirst when duty called. Judging by the way Rae had never left the room; her Shaolin training forbid the same for her too. 

  
All night Finn was on high alert, every creak and squeak his ears pricked up for the sound of any trouble or ghoulish screeching. Every time he would hear a scuffle of feet against floorboard; his eyes would dart to the door and when everything would fall silent once more he would re shut his eyes and continue his meditation - meditation was something that took great concentration and that if something so much as a fly buzzed past he would be able catch it between his two nimble but manly fingers without breaking a sweat. 

The upper hallway, more of a corridor, where Finn sat was so long and proud that every footstep would echo throughout and every word repeated and bounce off the walls - you could hear most whispered conversations from two halls away. 

Once dawn broke the house became alive again as the maids, housekeeper, etc hustled and bustled to get everything ready for when the guests and family would rise. Finn did so much as not even flinch as servants would rush past, not until he heard a “Mr. Nelson?” Finn cracked one eye to see the ever so quiet and ever so gentle Edmund before him. Finn wasn’t sure if he had been meditating or actually sleeping; either way his eyes felt awfully heavy as he slowly opened them both. He rose from the floor, his limbs all achy and feeling nothing like his own, “Yes?” “Master Arnold has requested your presence for breakfast and to let you know that the physician will be arriving shortly to check on Miss Jane,” Finn placed his hands behind his back, sent Edmund a short but somewhat gentle smile and nodded, “Thank you, Edmund, let Chop know I will be down shortly.”

As Edmund shuffled down the stairs in his slow and shaky pace; Finn turned his attention to the white door. _Should he intervene?_ Checking in to see if everything was ok would be just a kind gesture on his behalf, wouldn’t it? As his hand clasped over the smooth, ever so cold, metal door knob; he decided against it and swiftly left for breakfast. The two would have to wait as the smell of freshly cooked bacon was now the occupant of his mind.  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
Rae’s eyes barely left their tired gaze on Jane, they were heavy and slow moving but they stayed open; stinging whenever she would blink. Master Liu would unleash the seven slashes of shame upon Rae’s back with wet bamboo if he so much as saw her eyes blink for just a bit too long, if they were back in the temple in China doing night training. 

The only time Rae ever did move was to grab the bowl of water and flannel to wipe away the excess sweat off of Jane’s face and to keep her forehead cool. Her sister’s eyes never opened once, and Rae had already began to miss that beautiful and warm colour of those brown iris’s - would this be the feeling she would forever feel if Finn’s paranoia was proven to be correct? Would she forever have her sister’s eyes in the back of her mind with every dreadful she slayed? Would she always picture just before she slept; her sister’s painful and scared stare as Rae’s Katana would slice through her neck and her head would roll along the floor, leaving a trail of crimson? Could Rae live without Jane? 

She scolded herself and frowned, how dare she think like that. It was nothing but the common flu, nothing more and nothing less.

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted by a knock, followed by Chop popping his head in, “Rae, the doctor’s here,” With that she nodded and rose, but what she did not expect was not only the doctor but also that moody prick following in behind him. He stood a length away in the furthest corner of the room - watching with an intense and curious stare. Rae didn’t even so much as give him a glance.  As the doctor checked Jane over, all seemed in order. 

That is, until Finn piped up,“She has a wound, on her right hand. We’ve put a bandage on it, but would thought I’d asked – ” He glanced at Rae, who’s eyes were ablaze in a silent rage, “– As a precaution.” The doctor unwrapped the gauze and looked it over, just a simple musket incident, “Seems there no indication of a bite, looks like some form of weaponry did this. Nothing to panic about,” And with that, all was done and it was signed off as a common cold - a bad one at that. 

Finn went to follow the doctor out when Rae blocked his path, “You knew her musket back fired, what made you think you had the right to butt in like that?” He stood his ground, chin up and chest out, “Like I said, just a precaution.”   
Neither backed down, both stared with the same hateful intensity. The tension in the air hung over them, like a mallet waiting to drop. Finn was the one to break the stare by simply turning and slamming the door behind him.   
What a childish man.   
——————————————————————————————————————–  
The house was lively and cheerful throughout the day, the family and guests - excluding Rae and the fallen Jane - ate and enjoyed some merry chatter. As the day was slowly transcending to the evening; they all decided to take a stroll through the gardens - even though it was just touching on below freezing. Caroline suggested a game of Kiss Me Deer which was, unsurprisingly, Finn’s favourite game and something he could never turn down - even in the foulest of moods and coldest of weather. Kiss Me Deer, for those who don’t know, is a game where you chase a deer, wrestle it to the ground, kiss it’s nose and set it free. Finn liked having the power of pinning something down, watching it squirm a touch and then setting it free - he liked the control. 

Even Chop’s mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law joined in. Smiles and cheers all round as the game took place, Chop could’ve swore he even saw a glisten of amusement twinkle in Finn’s eyes. The cold air was refreshing as they gasped for air when they took a moment to catch their breath. The game grew to an abrupt stop when they spotted a few dreadfuls skulking about in the woods. They decided to retire to the game/reading room for a brandy and a few rounds of black jack.

It wasn’t long before Rae wandered in, in search of something to entertain her whilst nursing her sister. The boys rose, always a formality when a lady entered the room, “Ah, Miss Earl! Care for a game?” “Oh, no thank you. I’ve just come for something to read.”

That caught the women’s attention, “You’d rather read instead of a game of cards? My, you are different. Aren’t you,” Snarled one of the older women, which earned a giggle from herself, a friend and others Rae weren’t quite sure of - she just knew it weren’t from people who mattered. “I prefer a lot of things to cards.”

Sensing tension beginning to rise, Amanda intervened, “So, Rachel, how’s the hunting and such going?” Thankful for something other than a rude remark, Rae sent her a smile, “It’s going well, thank you. A lot more slower than in Spring when the ground is fresh,”  "It must be hard,“ Butted in Caroline, now Rae was curious as to where this was going, "What’s that?” 

“Being a warrior of your size.”

Give Rae the seven deadly slashes of shame, they had no impact. Bash her on the back of the head with a slipper, she would never wince. None of that hurt compared to the impact of a weight comment. There was a moment of silence before Chop then warned, “ _Caroline_ …” “What? I’m just saying it’s so strange to see someone as large as Miss Rachel being able to do a job that requires movement as fast as lightening and as quiet as a mouse,” Her tone was full of innocence, but her words were full of spite and judging by her glances towards Finn; it was all for show. He did not react one little bit, if there was something Finn truly despised; it was humiliating someone for your own personal gain and a few laughs. The comments earned an awkward giggle or two from a friend, but the others remained gravely silent. They all awaited for Rae’s eyes to fill and for her to turn, leaving with her head in shame.

But, Rae would rather die than see someone as pathetic as that sniveling witch dishonor her in such a manner, “It does not matter about your size, it matters about your skill, your intelligence and your ability to hold a blade. As you may very well know.”

Rae knew fully well that Caroline did in fact not know what it took to be a warrior, as did the whole room, Caroline never made it so far as the plane to one of the sacred training temples in Japan. Finn even paused from taking a sip of his brandy to throw a look of surprise between the girls. Chop and Amanda sent Rae a proud but subtle look before all eyes landed on Caroline - who’s face grew redder and redder by the seconds. “Rae, me, Mr. Finn, Mr. Charles and Miss Isabelle were thinking about going down The Vaults to meet a few friends for a night cap or two as we all feel a bit cramped and want a change of scenery, fancy joining?” She politely declined, saying her sister was more important than a few whiskies, she then swiveled on her heels and left for the nearest bathroom.

A silence fell within the room, Caroline huffed at the stares, “What! I simply pointed out a fact, an observation. What was the harm in that? Sure she’s had much worse,” She sniggered. People remained silent, even the older women who joined in before. Caroline rolled her eyes, “I’m sure Mr. Nelson will agree with me, I was just being truthful!” 

But Mr. Nelson remained silent.

——————————————————————————————————————-  
Rae sat on the cold but ridiculously clean porcelain seat, she put the lid down and began to breathlessly count to ten. Her chest grew tight and her throat closed over as she held back the tears. She wished it was the 1800s, when it was seen as a good thing to be a larger lady - it was seen as a sign of wealth. In the 1800s, Rae would been seen as a lively and beautiful woman of power and Caroline would been seen as nothing but a scrawny, peasant-looking rat. She argued with herself, _why am I letting someone who means so much as shit on my shoe get to me? Get it together, Rae, get it together._

But she couldn’t help it, a million thoughts clouding her mind. Her eyes fogged over in tears, and she crumbled. She then pulled back her garments to reveal a milky white thigh, she took out her dagger and began to give the eight cuts of shame;

1\. For letting someone as low as that horrible bitch Caroline get to her.  
2\. For being the way she was; fat. Fat. Fat.  
3\. For letting Master Liu down by crying.  
4\. Fat.   
5\. For the embarrassment people must feel for being in the same room as her.  
6\. Fat.  
7\. For knowing she will never be seen as beautiful as the likes of Chloe Harris or be as desired or as kind as her sister Jane.   
8\. And for never knowing what it was like to love herself or to be loved.  
———————————————————————————————————————–  
It was very unusual for a young lady to be seen in the company of men without being on the arm of one in a public place like the pub - it was frowned upon. But Chloe Harris didn’t care. She knew she could have any man she wanted, well, all except one. The one who’s arm she desired and longed for the most. Chloe Harris was of two-and-twenty, a slender figure with soft curves that most men spent many a time admiring. But that’s all men ever got to do with Chloe; admire. Never anything more further than that, much to the disbelief of most. Her hair reached to below her shoulders, always worn in soft curls and that when in certain light you could see shines of golden brown which complimented the dark undertones. She always wore the finest of outfits and her appearance was always groomed to perfection. 

As men ogled her from afar; she would simply smile and turn away - not wanting to miss a look Finn may cast her way or a single word spoken by him so she didn’t fall behind on conversation. He never did quite look or speak directly to her, when he actually did; it would be no more than a polite grunt or a sugar coated snark. The group made up of Chop, Finn, Charles, Chloe, Isabelle and a friend who had just joined them a few moments ago named Archie - full name he did not ever have the nerve to speak. The Vaults was an old building, the small town may have always been changing - but The Vaults never did. It was no smaller than a three bed roomed house, on the outside it was very Tudor ages with nothing but a small beer garden for when the summer rolled around - and the inside was no different with all it’s beams and faulty structure and the odd rat running through. You wouldn’t believe people with such power and money drank there. 

“You’ve been quiet tonight, Finnley,” Chop spoke as the two stood at the overcrowded bar, “I’m always quiet.” The two spoke in tones loud enough to be heard over the drunk, pot belly man in the corner and the buzz of conversation and pub cutlery but quiet enough for it be kept between them two. 

And that was true, but Finn hadn’t always been like this. Up until recent Finn was a rather boyish and cheerful sod, the very picture of pleasantry, but only Chop knew the reason what masked Finn’s kind and humorous nature - a betrayal so cruel the two did not have the stomach to speak of. 

“Caroline was out of order today, I swear I was so close to smacking her,” Finn breathed a laugh at his friend’s confession but stopped at Chop’s following words, “I mean Rae is harmless! I couldn’t believe it me,” The alcohol had obviously began to hit Chop as a tone of commonness began to seep through his words. All humor left Finn’s eyes and smile as he quipped, “Well, Rae is a grown woman and judging by her unlady-like response; she can take care of herself,”

“What _is_ your problem with Rae?”

“Nothing, just pointing out an observation. That’s all.” He then fell silent, the familiar words leaving a bad taste on his mouth. 

The conversation was left at that as Chop knew not to push his friend too far, in fear of Finn becoming recluse and even moodier for the remainder of the evening. Finn did not think of himself as recluse or moody, he just liked to be straight forward and was just an observer - a people watcher. He liked people watching, he liked picking up on the little things such as; if someone was a nail biter. Or, if a person’s nose crinkles when they laugh. He was just curious, that’s all. 

“Right, let’s take these drinks over. I need to be very, very drunk before I can even _think_ about going home and having return to Caroline and if I can think I haven’t had enough to drink."Finn, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere between the friends; forced another breathless but short laugh. 

As the two boys approached their friends, gave everyone their drink and took place at the table, conversation about dreadful hunting was taken up. Some were against it and some were for it. Chloe remained silent and awaited Finn’s answer before determining her own; but Finn never gave his. Truth be told all Chloe wanted was some form of conversation with him , anything that wasn’t a grunt or one word response;

"I hear that Rae and her sister are spending some time with you whilst you reside at Chop’s.”

“They’re not there for _me_ they are there because Charles requested a private audience with Miss Jane and she fell ill so she has had to base with us, and obviously Rae was just being a good sister and came as soon as she heard.”  
Finn’s cold demeanor was something that always took people by surprise, always pulling the rug right from under them. He never liked being warm to women; in case they mistook it for something more than a polite conversation and they trapped him in a proposal. Social and money hungry mothers would always look too over-excited when seeing Finn interact with one of their daughters; and when Finn would catch on he was being too welcoming - he’d close himself off. Society was still trapped in the dark ages; women groomed for marriage proposals and children, men groomed to trap women; like flies and honey. The strange plague never quite let society move forward in time, things like balls and proposing within a week of meeting somebody still existed. Things like a telephone was something someone who owned estates and a handsome sum of money could only afford, and computers? Television? What was that?! The only thing that had moved forward was music - genres like rock and pop had only been discovered about ten years ago - and transportation; sleekness and horsepower of cars was about as far as machinery and technology could advance. 

It really was a dark time. 

Archie could sense his friend’s uneasiness, something he often felt around Chloe Harris, piped in, “What are we talking about?” Silently thanking his friend, Finn responded, “Just talking about how Miss Jane and Miss Rae are staying with us for a few days,” “Ah yes! Chop told me about Jane’s illness and how she’s slowly on the mend! How is Rae? Still as beautiful as I remember?” Finn huffed, twitching ever so slightly but apparent enough to not go amiss and make Archie frown, “You can be the judge of that when you come visit as I barely know her,” “You don’t have know somebody to know if they’re beautiful or not, Mr. Nelson,” Chloe butted in, also frowning. 

Finn didn’t have to take this intrusive questioning any longer, so he cut the conversation short, bid a quick good bye, threw on his coat and left - leaving Archie and Chloe to do nothing but wonder _what **was** his problem?_ As Finn exited the building; the cold air was sharp in his lungs and harsh on his face. He looked around before he then began to walk, his loss of control of where the previous conversation went had him in search of a fix that would prove he still had a power over somebody, somebody who would not be intrusive and so he headed in search of the nearest courtesan.


	4. Chapter 4

(Trigger warning: thoughts of self harm.)

As a few days had passed, and Jane showed no signs of getting any better; Chop had requested that a servant go and receive a bundle of items from Linda and let her know of the girls’ extended stay. Within the package of clothes and underwear, toiletries and at Rae’s request - her favourite musket - Linda had written Rae a note of how grieved she was to hear there was no improvement in Jane’s health and that if Rae needed her to let her know, etc. Rae ignored it, she just couldn’t be bothered if she were to be truthful.

Rae picked up a habit of walking the grounds at ten, killing a few dreadfuls if needed, retreating to the house’s dojo by one and then wandering back inside to change and attend dinner by five - where she would update the family and guests on how her sister was doing. Caroline’s opinion always the loudest. Chop and Charles were the only ones of the party, aside Chop’s mother, whom Rae could regard with any complacency. Their anxiety for Jane was so touching to Rae. It made up for the other’s hostile tendencies. 

When dinner was over, Rae was straight up to her sister; bringing her a dinner tray that Chop had asked to be prepared. Caroline and some of the ladies instantly began to abuse Rae. Everything from her table manners, to the way she dressed, and Mrs. Lucas - one of the neighbors who had popped round for dinner - even brought up, from hearing through Caroline, about Rae’s first appearance and how muddy her garments were, which Caroline threw in, “She looked almost feral. You observed it, didn’t you Mr. Nelson?” Asked Caroline, “I mean surely that’s not something you would want around Georgiana, influencing her?" 

"Certainly not,” Finn begrudgingly imputed.

“I mean, to walk three whole miles or however far it is, above her ankles in dirt and alone! Unmentionables left, right and center from the freshly moist ground! How common, what could she have meant by it?” Caroline scoffed, looking around for support in her cruel wording, in which Isabelle, for the first time since Caroline’s arrival, spoke up, “I think it shows a lovely affection for her sister, wouldn’t you do the same?” Caroline’s eyes narrowed on Isabelle and her tone became the most unpleasant it had been during her visit, “No, I think that it’s rather common, and dirty and-”

_Chop had, had enough._

He slammed his fists, knocking over a silver cup as the table shook, “Right, I have had enough of this nonsense. I have put up with your awful words for long enough, Miss Rachel is our guest. As is her sister, to bash her constantly when she leaves the room is something only a coward would do. Family or not, Caroline, one more bad word against Rae or Jane or ANYONE and so help me, you are out of here and will be sent back to London. Do you understand?” “It wasn’t just me, it was-” “Do you _understand_?!” His chest heaved and Isabelle placed a firm but gentle grip on his arm; as a silent remainder that he was a gentleman and he needed to cool it. 

All Caroline could do was nod before excusing herself, muttering something about a headache, and retiring to her bedroom. The men and women all then left for the game room for their usual rounds of cards and nightcaps of brandy and Rae entered right on time in search of entertainment for her nightwatch. 

Archie had joined them for an early lunch and decided to stay for the night as he had some business to attend in town and Chop insisted he stay with them, when Rae entered the room; Finn found himself watching Archie’s reaction. No reason, he was just curious. 

Rae’s heart was touched when she saw the pile of books on the stand close to the card table, and when Chop moved over to her to point out the fact he had a servant fetch the best from his library; she couldn’t help but share an embrace of thanks with him - it was the nicest gesture she had received since her arrival. As she pulled away and grabbed the pile of books, Archie called out as he rose to his feet, “Well Miss Rachel, don’t I get a hello?” A smile pooled from her lips and spread across her cheeks, Archie approached her and the two shared an embrace also.

As they chatted away, Finn felt his jaw clench; whether it was the fact that he wondered what it felt like to receive such a smile from Rae and if he ever _would_ or the strong sting of brandy as it slithered down his throat - he was unsure. He blamed it on the brandy. Hoping it went unnoticed, which it did as everyone was too invested with conversation or the game, he downed the remaining dregs of his brandy and poured himself another generous helping. He could no longer concentrate on the game, his ears now tuned in to the conversation a few feet from him and when he heard “So, how about it Miss Rachel, fancy a stroll around the gardens tomorrow?” Finn found himself downing his brandy once more.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Rae could not believe it! She had been asked on a date, _her_! Well, it wasn’t a date exactly - but she was going to be alone. With a man! Sure, she had been alone with a man before but not like the intimate way that would to be taken place tomorrow. And also, he was such a handsome man! Her words could not come out quick enough as she told Jane that night all of what was to happen tomorrow, as her sister was still very weak but now co-operative - all she could do was smile. But her smile was just enough for Rae. 

As Rae went on for a good hour about tomorrow, she couldn’t help but feel a presence and every so often throughout her rambling; her eyes would trail to the door. As she finally let Jane rest; she turned and low and behold she saw the shadow of feet on the otherside and prominent from the glow of the hallway oil lamps. She rose, silently excusing herself in of needing a wee and she took her time to leave - not wanting to scare away whoever was outside. 

Her light and soft steps so quiet, so gentle. 

But as she was focused on her own feet; she had not noticed that the shadow of the other’s outside was now gone and she swung open the door to reveal;

Nothing.

But something, as the presence of the person was still warm in the doorway.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Dawn had broke and today was the day! Her date with Archie! To stop her heart bursting at the seams with excitement, she repeated; it is not a date over and over. But it did not work, for she was so excited that she almost was caught slipping around a dreadful on her morning round. As she checked her watch, she realized it was time and she headed towards the spot where they arranged to meet; at the bench which placed six steps to the left of the currently dead blossom tree - it was so beautiful when in full bloom. 

Rae took a seat on the frail bench and admired the sight before her, and oh what a sight it was.  An endless sea of green, fresh dew still moist from the morning glistened, it’s shine bounced off the blades under the cold sun, the field was surrounded by large and looming trees that seemed to never end. Even in the most beautiful of mornings and sunlight seeping through branches; the woods always appeared dark…. Evil. 

“Ah, there you are.” And her heart accelerated just that little faster as she followed the voice and laid her eyes upon that stunning smile. She rose, he bowed and she curtsied. He held out an arm with a mischievous grin, “Shall we?” She so gladly accepted the invitation and they began to do a lap of the grounds. She could not shake the feeling of eyes burning into them, it felt so very similar to the presence she felt last night. To put her mind to rest, she peered over her shoulder and she could’ve swore she saw a curtain twitch in the upper left french window. 

Whatever it was could wait, as all that mattered right now was Archie. Her beautiful, kind and smart Archie. They caught up with everything they had missed in one another’s lives over the past few years;

_How’s your mother?_

_Good, how’s warrior training?_

_Fine, are you still fighting with the army against the undead?  
Yes, I have been upped to first lieutenant._

And so many other things were spoken, some in depth and some were short conversation fillers. But through it all, the two just knew they didn’t want it to end. Her smile made him want to discover what made her laugh and his intelligence made her want to discover what made his brain tick. The two were so engrossed that they didn’t hear the housekeeper calling them for dinner. The only thing that broke such an intimate spell was the velvet darkness that now coated the land, and even they knew it was a stupid idea to stay out by woodland after dark. 

But not wanting to break things off too soon, Archie escorted her to her room and they talked animatedly all the way there. They stopped at the door and exchanged their goodbyes, that is, until Archie pulled her back;

“Oh, Rae, it’s been so nice seeing you and today is probably the happiest I’ve been in so long. Please say you will meet me again tomorrow?” She couldn’t have said ‘yes’ Fast enough and through their smiles and their over excitement they had somehow found their lips in a locked embrace. What an incredible feeling. Heat skimmed along her body, fire igniting her soul. It seemed like it went on forever, their tongues danced and their lips meshed together in such perfect movement - Rae felt as if they belonged together. There was a very strong chance it would’ve been taken a little too far if a creak of a floorboard and a passing servant hadn’t pulled them apart. But they moved slow, not caring too much if they got caught. Their gaze was filled with such fire and passion for one another; you could feel the heat radiating from them both - well Rae could. Or maybe that was just her… A certain part of her that pooled with desire. 

Rae inwardly blushed, he leaned in and whispered “Tomorrow,” Placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek - and on that he was on his way. 

And Rae found herself on the floor of the guest room, in which Jane croaked,

“Have a good time?”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
And the following day, they did indeed meet; under the oak tree and on the bench - and once more they talked and talked and talked. But, also, they kissed and kissed and kissed until Rae felt as if her lips were going to fall off and the earth was spinning. 

“Oh, Miss Rachel, your lips are the most tastiest and most soft my lips ever had the pleasure of kissing. You have made me such a happy man in these two meetings, and you have bestowed upon me the honor of knowing what makes that beautiful brain of yours tick,”

Archie was so fascinated with Rae’s past, present and plans for the future; and Rae was fascinated with how well Archie could kiss. As the two were unsure of what to do next, torn through different ideas, they just shared a loving smile. He then continued to ask, something he had not yet asked on their walks, 

“How is Jane? I seem to forget to ask! Is she recovering well?”

             "Yes, thank you for your concern, I will send her your regards!“

They were interrupted by the sound of a horse, trotting along the gravel of the grounds. The two turned to see Finn appearing out of the woods; musket over his shoulder and that blank but ever so curious stare. He came to a halt before the couple, glancing a look Rae could not quite make out between her and Archie, 

              "So, Mr. Finn, been dreadful hunting I presume?”

Finn cracked a smile, but it wasn’t a pleasant one; more of a sneer, “Now, Mr. Archie, you know I don’t _hunt_ but I secure the area. You should know that by now,” Archie’s expression gave away no signs he was taken aback by his friend’s rude tone. Rae was silently furious, _how can everybody let him get away with this? How can anybody be pleasant to such a rude man?!_

“Well, I’ll let you crack on, Mr. Finn and will see you later for a game of Black Jack?”   
                                      “I am unsure, got business to attend as I am a busy man you know and I can’t waste my time and sit around playing silly card games.”

               "Oh, surely you can join us for one,“

        "Maybe,” Finn glanced at Rae, who was completely silent between the whole meeting, “If Miss Rachel actually joins us for a game," 

She sharply pulled her gaze away from whatever she was staring at and glued her eyes to him, completely puzzled. His eyes glistened with amusement and his lips cracked an ever so small but ever so smug smirk, was he flirting? 

But his efforts were turned down as Rae quipped, "No, thank you, Mr. Nelson, as after this I must return to my sister. As, you may very well know duties are more important than a silly little game.”

Archie couldn’t help but smile, which he hid by pretending he had something on face. It was just so refreshing and pleasant to finally see somebody standing up to Finn. Guarded and moody Finn returned once more as he stiffened, nodded a “Good evening,” And then rode off into a canter. 

Finn could feel his ego becoming more deflated as he rode on. How could a woman, who’s family’s only connection were made because Chop’s mother sparked up a childhood friendship when Rae’s mother was the daughter of a _**housekeeper**_ , turned such a finely breaded man like himself down?

Alright, so Finn had to admit; his pride was hurt. He just was not used to a woman not giving in to his advances before and what hurt his pride most was the fact that Finn never did pursue women and for the first time in actually doing so; he got shot down! And people wondered why he never bothered.   
——————————————————————————————————————-  
“Take it slow, Rae, it was nothing but a few kisses and kind words. Don’t read into it,” Spoke Jane with kindness but warning the following morning as the girls sat in the guest room. Jane was now surprisingly bright compared to yesterday, and Rae could not be more happy for her sister - but now her mind drowned in thoughts of Archie. 

“But it’s not typical to feel like this after just a kiss and a talk, I think this is the real deal,” She argued, fighting her case. But Jane was older, it may have only been a four year gap; but she was still older and wiser when it came down to love. 

Although Jane’s heart could burst with happiness at the sight of the rosy cheeks and Cheshire-cat grin of her sister’s; there was something that deeply nagged at her stomach. Now, Jane was no courtesan but she did have a fair experience of understanding the opposite sex and if Jane had given in to the first man who had given her attention - she’d be married and pregnant with her fourth child by now. All morning Jane had tried to warn her sister with as much kindness as she could of the consequences of what could happen if Rae wasn’t careful. But, overwhelmed with the attention and drunk on happiness; Rae ignored Jane’s pleading. 

_Archie kissed her and spoke to her with such kind words… That had to count for something, right?_

Her dreamy thoughts were soon gone as Jane bored her eyes into Rae’s and placed a gentle hand on top of her’s, her words so soft but with such a powerful message and meaning that Rae was taken aback as she had never heard Jane speak so serious before, “Rachel, my dearest Rachel. You are a strong and truly gifted warrior with one of the most extraordinary minds I have ever come across, no matter how much people drag you through the mud; you remain with the strongest of mindsets and the kindest of hearts. Don’t ever let what he wants determine _your_ needs and _your_ decisions. He maybe dreamy and his eyes may seem as blue and as beautiful as the sky but remember; he is not the sun. You are.”

Rae’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, all she could do was wave her away and stand; her back turned as she tried to suppress the tears that threatened to spill. She collected herself and spun round, jokingly quipping, “Don’t worry, Jane, I am a big girl! I can handle myself and besides, if all goes well –” Rae changed her voice, imitating somewhat something like her mother’s “– _I could soon have a handsome sum under my belt.”_

Jane couldn’t help but join into her sister’s fit of giggles, Rae then asked; timidly, “Jane, I must ask and you can say no as you may not have the strength but would you do my make up?" 

Jane couldn’t have said 'yes’ quick enough - almost quicker than Rae accepting Archie’s invitation yesterday to meet once more. _Oh, Archie, her lovely Archie_.  As the girls giggled and got Rae ready and talked about what kind of wedding dress they would have or how many servants and children, Archie’s financial situation, both speaking rather vocally about how nice it would be to be financially stable. That was putting it lightly, if Rae did in fact marry Archie - she would be able to take a bath full of money. As they giggled and gabbed; they missed the sound of a creaking floorboard  and little did they realise that, that same presence that had been following Rae had now heard it all and wasted no time in their search of Mr. Archie.   
——————————————————————————————————————  
How long had it been? Two, three hours? It must have been at least three as the sun was beginning to set, she had been called for dinner and a warm, calming orange glow overcast the horizon. Rae had waited for Archie, waited for what seemed like an eternity. She did not want to admit he had stood her up, but once darkness fell; she had to admit the defeat. 

With her head hung low, she scurried into the house. Her eyes glued to the ground; in fear of bumping into anybody and having to explain what she was doing out there so long. The embarrassment was crippling, she felt the bile creep up and burn her throat - she needed to get to a bathroom. She needed to feel the cool metal dig into her skin. She just needed to replace this pain that weighed so heavy on her chest. She thought she had successfully passed through unnoticed and successfully stopped herself from sprinting to the nearest bathroom. She just got to the stairs when –

"Ah, Miss Rachel! I’ve found you!”

 _Finn_.

**_Anybody but Finn._ **

She would even taken Miss Caroline over facing Finn. She took a deep breath, collected herself and turned; chin up and chest out, “Yes?” “I’ve been looking for you everywhere and… Are you wearing make up? Why are you dressed like Miss Chloe Harris?” Rae huffed and pressed, “I am _not_ dressed like Chloe Harris. Now, what do you want?” Her words came out harsher than what she had meant, but she was in no mood for chit chat and just wanted to run into the safety of her sister’s arms. Something that was only just a few stairs away.

“It’s about Mr. Archie, he told me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn’t make today as he had some business in town or something. I wasn’t really listening to be honest but just thought I would let you know, but judging by your flushed cheeks and such I am guessing you already do.”

How dare he.

**_How. Dare. He._ **

There were no words in the English language that could be spoken for how much she hated Finn in this very moment, and his unemotional choice of wording riled her in ways she never knew were possible. Ok, it wasn’t Finn’s fault. But, couldn’t he have told her three and a half hours ago? Which led to her asking.

Which she regretted almost instantly as he placed his arms behind his back, in that stupid and arrogant manner he always did, and quipped in that matter-of-fact tone of his that she couldn’t stand, “It slipped my mind as I had some dreadful business to attend to myself…” He paused, and as the silence grew more deafening; Finn couldn’t help but study her reaction. But there wasn’t one to study, her expression; blank. Her posture; stiff. Her chest; puffed out. It was when he looked into her blank but glistening stare did something pang at his stomach;

A pang of guilt. 

He didn’t mean to sound so emotionless and cruel, in fact he intended to deliver the news with a soft but a still Finn-like manner. But it had taken him all day to find the right words, trying find the right level of sensitivity he could speak that wouldn’t seem like he was being dismissive but wouldn’t be an invitation for her to cry on his shoulder. It had taken him all day to rehearse what he was going to say, going over and over in his mind; and he decided to come out with it like this? Her stare was so innocent yet with a hint of anger. It stirred something inside of him, he wanted to cradle her but he also wanted to kiss her so hard it would knock the wind out of he-

_Wait, hang on? Kiss her?_

No, he didn’t mean specifically her. He would kiss any girl with a handsome face and passion in her eyes, anger turned him on. Why, he feared that when he would marry he would start an argument simply to see the fire ignite in his future wife’s eyes. Finn was a very full-on kind of man, he either loved very passionately or hated very deeply. There was no grey area, it was always black and white with him. Well, so he imagined with love - he had never been in love before and he always imagined it stirred the same emotions and depth as hate. 

But he didn’t plan on finding out any time soon. He was so lost in his own mind that he hadn’t notice Rae take her leave, only the slam of a door brought him to. He stealthily made his way up towards that familiar white door and listened and he just caught, _“Finn Nelson, the insufferable prick! He’s probably off telling that awful witch Caroline about what happened, probably laughing over their evening games and glasses of brandy_ – ” Sob “ _He just told me, as if we were talking about the weather! I am going to ask Chop to arrange for mother to come get us for first thing in the morning I am sorry if you are still too ill to move but I just want to go home_ –” Sob “ _Please understand, Jane, I don’t want you to think I am being selfish but I  just so badly want to go home just so I don’t have to see that awful man for a while, if I never saw him again it would be too soon!"_

Finn heard Rae charge towards the door, he looked around for somewhere to hide - luckily there was a dark part that was just a foot away from him but still in position where he could see. He slid in so very carefully, holding his breath in anticipation and watched as Rae huffed and raced down the stairs and out of sight. He came out from hiding and breathed a sigh of relief before his chest grew tight again as he went over Rae’s words in his head, was he really that harsh? Was he really such an intolerable man? He didn’t mean to be. He was just honest and guarded, he didn’t mean to come across as so cruel. 

He regained his posture, placed his hands behind his back and swiftly left for his room - shutting the world out once more.


	5. Chapter 5

After the previous events of the following night; there hung a tension in the air that morning at breakfast - a tension only Finn, Rae and Jane could feel. As it was their last morning at the Peters estate and Jane feeling as if she could stomach something other than soup; she had joined them for breakfast. Jane continually glanced back and forth between Rae and Finn with an intense gaze, on edge of who might snap first.

  
All tension broke when Edmund had entered to announce that Linda and their carriage waited. Rae couldn’t finish her breakfast and get out the door quick enough, she couldn’t stress enough that everyone should remain seated and they really needn’t bother coming to say goodbye - but of course Chop insisted and followed the two girls out. Making sure everything was in check. And much to Rae’s luck; Finn followed silently behind. Rae rushed to her mother, never had she been so happy to see the woman who usually frustrated her so much. 

“Ah, Ms Earl. I am so glad to see you!” Chop beamed as he bowed, Linda returned his smile and curtsied, “And of course I with you, given the circumstances. Are you ready, girls?” Rae replied that they were, rather over enthusiastically and eagerly, she corrected her statement by simply saying, “We mustn’t trespass any longer on your kindness, Chop, as I’m sure you have business to attend to!” And with that, Rae was out the door. Chop felt uneasy with the paleness of Jane and rushed out, calling after Rae, “I don’t know about this, Rae, surely she is too ill to be moved!”

Finn and Linda stood in a silence, neither were sure who should move first. Finn gestured a hand towards the door, rather impatiently as he needed to stop his friend from dragging the goodbye out any longer. “Chop!” He called out, blocking Chop’s path as he blustered, “But I must protest, Finn,” Finn gave his friend a stern look, “Chop, please. You are making a spectacle of yourself, I don’t know whether it’s the kindess of your heart or some underlying feelings of over affection for the two ladies but if they say Jane is fine then she is fine. If she was in perfect enough health to eat, then she is perfectly healthy to leave and go back to her own home where her mother and Miss Rachel can attend to chasing the remaining days of her illness away. You don’t want to catch whatever she has in your silly carelessness and have it lead to your abrupt demise.”

Chop could not believe the coldness of his friend and as he went to protest once more he was interrupted by Rae, “Arrogance, Mr. Nelson, can lead to yours,” Finn did a sharp turn, closing in on her, seconds from speaking his mind when Linda pulled her away, “Come on, Rae, we mustn’t keep Jane out in the cold for too long.”

Finn looked at her for a moment longer, before pulling his gaze silently away and turning his attention to his friend as Chop then pressed, “I really must protest, I would much rather she stay just a day longer,” Linda softly smiled, “Chop, your kindess has been quite enough. But, I know just the thing to break this terrible tension and lift the spirits of the county. A ball, at your estate. I mean, I know the last one didn’t go as planned but it would seem such a shame for one to never be held here again because of a scare.”

“Out of the question, the security arrangements alone-”

Chop held up a hand to his friend, who he had just about had enough of today and then turned back to Linda, “What a brilliant idea! The moment Jane is well again, name the day and it shall be done.” Linda smiled another soft smile at Chop, and more of a smirk at Finn. The men then stood back as the carriage was loaded with the young ladies belongings and the door was shut. Finn’s gaze never left Rae and as her attention turned from her sister and onto Finn, he stiffened and huffed his chest out. His eyes darkening as the more intense their staring grew. Chop gave the carriage a wave as it rode off, a soppy grin upon his face. Unaware that a few feet behind him was such a deep and harsh glare.   
————————————————————————————————————————  
“Rae, what was so important that we had to pull Jane out into the cold? Look at her, she could’ve used at least an extra day in bed, especially in that palace!” Linda huffed. All Rae could do was roll her eyes, Jane then - as Jane always did - came to her sister’s defense, “Mother, please, I feel a lot more brighter than what I did originally. A day or two at home, if that, and I’ll be as right as rain, besides I could not stay another day. That Caroline was really starting to get on my last nerve,” Rae’s hand swallowed Jane’s tiny and petite fingers as she gave them a gentle squeeze, a silent thanks.

But Rae could not help herself and she quipped, “I’d risk a little cold than spend one more night under Nelson’s scrutiny”, Her mother scowled, “Honestly, Rachel, what is it with you and this man? Always at each other’s throats. So childish,” The carriage fell silent, Rae scooted over to the window and sighed; watching as blurred greenery zoomed past. All she wanted was the confined, comfortable space of her room and her blanket.

“Oh, also, I forgot to say your sisters have returned and shall be staying for a little while and we also have Mr. Collins visiting as he has some business to attend to and paper’s to sign.”

Mr. Collins was a relation of the girls late father, a disgrace of a man. He was short and port with the most filthy habit of saying the most inappropriate things, things you should not ever say around a woman. He meant no harm, his social skills were just a little rusty. But, as they never had a son and Mr. Earl was an only child - as his father before him - The late Mr. Earl had no choice but to leave his estate to his distant cousin Mr. Collins; _who was kind enough to not turn them out onto the street the moment their father had passed, God rest his soul_ , Linda snapped at the two girls; who groaned at hearing the news of what to expect when they arrive at home.   
Rae had just escaped the irritating presence of one insufferable man, only to be thrown into a room with another.   
——————————————————————————————————————-  
Finn was unusually quiet that evening, even for him. He had declined yet another game of cards and glasses of brandy, for he chose to write to his sister instead - with the annoyance of Caroline hovering over him, ever since Rae’s leaving she had seen more irritating than ever;

“How delighted will Miss Nelson be to receive such a letter!”

Silence.

                 "You write uncommonly fast.“

"And you prattle uncommonly much.”

“How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year! Letters of business, too! How odious I should think of them?”

                  “And how odious indeed that I should so often suffer to write them in your company.”  
                    “Pray tell your sister that I long to see her.”

“I have already told her once, by your desire.”

                     "How can you contrive to write so even?“

He was now silent, tired of attempting to shut her up. By God could she prattle on.  
"Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement-" 

                      "Miss Caroline, please. I am tired and have been chasing dreadfuls all day, I have had to deal with business left, right and center all I am asking is for five minutes on my own to write a letter to my beloved sister and a note of grave importance. If you may please leave me be.”

And that she did. Finn finished his letter - and his oh so important note - and rose, walking over to Chop and awkwardly mumbled, “I won’t be joining for breakfast, I have some business that needs taking care of in town. If you would care to join me then I will be leaving by the crack of dawn, if not then I’ll be back before dinner –” He tossed a look between everyone and continued with a sharp and curt “– good night." 

And with that, he retired to his bedroom. But he did not sleep, for his mind would not shut up. He paced for a majority of the night, unable to drift off. He wrote a few letters, read a few chapters of his book, even requested the housekeeper to fetch him warm milk and toast. But, nothing seemed to work. He eventually placed himself upon the window seat and leaned his head against the window, he watched as the rain drowned the glass. He found entertainment in watching the singular raindrops as they ran downwards, something he always did as a child. Once he grew bored of that; he looked up to the glowing moon and wondered….

 _Is she doing the same?_  
————————————————————————————————————–  
Chloe Harris took pleasure in being alone, there was something calming about being in one’s own company. She never seemed to get on with the same sex, for they were all about babies, and marriage, and social jumping and Chloe just wasn’t interested in those things - Chloe wasn’t particularly interested in anything. Make up and fashion, maybe, but that’s as far as it went. Plus most women she came into contact with always seemed to be insanely jealous of her, and she always wondered why; never catching the horny glances from their husbands. 

There wasn’t really much depth to Chloe, men would admire her beauty from her afar and when they got close; they realized that beauty truly was only skin deep with Chloe - and it was rather a turn off. Chloe had saw it was a lovely and refreshing morning, she put on her finest gown; a gown that hugged her curves and pushed up her breasts - carving them into a perfect shelf. She intertwined small roses with the curls of her hair, softening her features. Why, she truly was a beauty. 

She decided that since it was such a lovey day, she decided to go visit her neighbors; the Peters. A half a mile walk from her house, it would surely be safe. Before her mother could spot her and protest and insist she took the carriage; Chloe made hast and began her short walk. 

Chloe liked to walk, there was just something about walking that relaxed her - probably the reason why she was so thin. It gave her a freedom of some sort, an escape from all the dances and social events she had to attend. She liked listening to the soft sound of leaves as they rattled in the wind, the feeling of her skin as it bathed in the sun that poured through branches - nature. That’s what Chloe loved.

Chloe had become so engrossed in her daydreaming that she had not noticed the most frightful dreadful, stumbling behind her. But this one made no noise as it prowled towards her; like a lion honing in on it’s prey. It’s long and bony fingers reached; it went to grab her in a bear hug from behind. It’s mouth watered as it could just taste her skin. It’s eyes widened in ghoulish excitement as it could smell her blue blood;

 **BANG**  
Chloe span, her hands shook and her knees wobbled. The headless dreadful shook and stumbled before dropping to the floor with a thud. Rae lowered her musket and Chloe stuttered, "R… Rae? I… I didn’t hear it, it must have crept up behind me and – Oh thank you!” She ran to her long-lost friend and hugged her. She curtsied at the four sisters and a portly man behind Rae, she noted that Jane looked much healthier compared to the rumors that circulated. 

“What were you doing out here all by yourself!” Lydia, the youngest of the sisters, cried, “I was on my way to see Miss Caroline and the Peters and decided to take the wood path, so my mum wouldn’t make a fuss and I thought it would be safe…” She halfheartedly laughed before continuing, “… Guess I was wrong, anyway it was lovely to see you all but I should be on my way,” She turned to leave when Rae asked, “Oh, Chloe, it’s been so long since we’ve talked! We were just on our way to town to see our aunt for a tea spread, want to join? We have so much to catch up on,” The four sisters joined in with mixtures of “Oh please, Chloe!” “Oh yes, it would be most lovely!” How could Chloe say no to such a lovely reception?

There was not another interruption on the remainder of their walk, joyful conversation hummed between the ladies and man. As they entered town, the youngest two of the girls eyes wandered up and down the streets; in search of officers - not even an unmentionable could grab their attention at this point. The ladies attention all turned to a man they had not seen before, he accompanied a man known as Mr. Denny - a very intimate friend of Lydia’s. All were struck by the stranger’s air and were intrigued to find out what his business were in Stamford. As Lydia was already acquainted with Mr. Denny, she led the way. Mr. Denny directly addressed them before asking for permission to introduce his friend; more intimately known as Mr. Wickham, or _George_ as he insisted.

Mr. Wickham’s appearance was greatly in his favor, his beauty handpicked by the best. Features so perfectly carved and eyes as deep as the stories they held. He stood tall, a most well sculpted figure - this was how Rae thought Finn would look. Why was she thinking about Finn when such a beautiful and charming man stood before her? One thing was certain, the Archie situation was now completely blown over. Just seventy-two hours ago and Rae had never even been kissed, now it was raining penis. 

After introductions passed, the group engaged in light and cheery conversation. Wickham had took a place beside Rae and absorbed up all of her attention; like a sponge. As the group chattered away, they were interrupted by the sound of horses and the sight of Chop, Charles and Finn. Chop played spokesman, congratulating Jane on how well she looked since yesterday morning. Charles then piped up that they were just on their way to see them as he was to inquire after her. Still nothing from Finn, who was determined not to fix his eyes on Rae but then changed his sights and set them on the stranger.

“Mr Chop, you said that once Jane was recovered you would throw a ball. Well, so I heard,” Lydia quipped cheekily, Chop smiled and snorted a playful laugh, “Why I believe I did, and I believe I must stick to my word and make arrangements as soon as I get home,” A buzz of excitement was now vibrating through the group - but it stopped at two men who remained gravely silent. Kitty, the second youngest, then asked, “Chop, would it be rude as to ask for an invite for our new friend Mr. Wickham?” Chop tossed a nervous glance from Finn to George before returning to Kitty with an uneasy smile and an even more uneasy answer, “Urm, yes! Of course, more the merrier.”

The new exchange of coldness between Finn and Mr. Wickham at the news Mr. Wickham would be attending the ball went amiss to everyone but Rae’s highly trained eye. Both changed color, one white and one red. Rae then broke their locked, hateful stare and said to Mr. Wickham, “I hope you accept Mr. Chop’s offer, as it would be lovely to chat more in such an intimate setting,” Mr. Wickham sent her a charming smile, “I could think of nothing better,” Mr. Wickham, after a few moments, nodded towards Finn; who was still staring and said, “Mr. Nelson,” Finn said nothing but clicked his tongue and rode off. For Finn, even Rae could not believe his rudeness. How was she supposed to get on with the man who kept on providing reasons on why she should do the very opposite? 

Chop and Charles, now noticing the place where their friend once was, was now empty; excused themselves and rode on to find him. “Hmm, wonder what that was all about?” Kitty pointed out. “Oh, Finn Nelson, now that behaviour does not surprise me. They need to send that boy away back to school and sharpen up his social skills. Rude excuse of a man,” Mr. Collins tutted. The two remaining men walked the ladies and Mr. Collins to their aunt and uncle’s door.  
But Rae was just not quite ready to leave Mr. Wickham’s side and pressed, “Are you sure you two don’t want to join? My aunt does the most lovely tea spread,” George sighed, “I wish we could but there is some order of business that needs to be taken care of on the other side of town, maybe perhaps some other time,” Rae’s eyes glistened with playfulness as she quipped, “At the ball?” George grinned that beautiful smile of his and nodded, “At the ball,” And with that, the men were on their way. 

Rae watched for as long as she could, _Mr. Wickham had such a lovely back of head_. Rae turned to inside, joining the rest of her sisters. Her and Jane were always greeted and hugged just that little longer than the rest of the sisters, introductions of Mr. Collins and Chloe were made. Her aunt waved her hand at Rae, _how could she forget Chloe! The two had always been inseparable, even in their mothers’ wombs!_

How Rae could have forgotten that Chloe knew her family, had it really been that long since they had spoken? Had they really lost that much time? Mr. Collins then apologized for such an intrusion without a proper introduction. Their aunt applauded his good breeding.   
—————————————————————————————————————-  
Once tea was drank and everything, conversation wise, was covered - the girls and Mr. Collins left for the carriage that awaited them. They insisted to their aunt that it was silly and that they had no trouble walking, but that was before they realized how dark it had actually grew. Hugs were exchanged and goodbyes were spoken, the group of seven drove off. On the ride to the Earl estate, Rae insisted to Chloe that it was far too late for her be walking home and that she must take residence with them for the night. 

More chatter was exchanged, mainly from Mr. Collins and as he babbled on; the young women took silent inventory of the countless ways they could kill him. He mentioned he was currently residing with Lady Catherine De Bough and the girls _must_ come for a visit - for the fifth time that day. Rae had never been so glad to see her mother and the house, she had never even wanted to be home this much when she was back at Chop’s. She alerted her mother of Chloe’s stay and Linda was more than happy, rather too happy that Rae and Chloe that rekindled their friendship.

 _What will people think if Rae starts hanging round with that little harlot, once again? Oh, what will the neighbors say!_ Crossed Linda’s mind, and Rae could spot it a mile away through Linda’s lingering stare on the two. The two girls made way into the house and upstairs to get Chloe settled in Rae’s room, Rae took the floor and left Chloe with the bed. 

“Rae, I honestly don’t mind the floor! It could be like when I used to sleep over, when we were children,” But Rae just simply would not have a guest sleeping on the floor,  even one that used to sleep religiously every weekend. Rae could feel Chloe’s uneasiness of being back in her room, but then judging by the way she nervously wriggled slightly in bed; it was something much deeper,“Say it, Chlo.” Chloe was taken aback but quite warmed by Rae’s choice of name, she hadn’t been called Chlo for years. 

“I’m sorry, Rae,”

Now that did take Rae back a bit, she just thought that Chloe was going to protest once more about taking up a bed on the floor. The pair never glanced towards each other and both stared at the ceiling, the house suddenly grew awfully quiet. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, we grew apart that’s all.”

                          “No, you know exactly what I am sorry for, I should’ve been there.”

Rae shook her head, her eyes flickered and throat grew dry as she quietly snapped, “Don’t, Chloe. Just don’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

After clearing the air between one another, Rae and Chloe giggled the night away. Instead of sleep, they used the dark hours of the night to catch up. Not leaving a subject untouched. Everything from what they did when they finished their warrior training, Rae went to China and Chloe went to Japan, to the last place they bought a gown. And although they had covered everything; they still managed to find something to talk and giggle about that following morning during training. 

As daggers flew across the room, punches were blocked and kicks were dodged; Rae felt a moment of bliss. Why, it had been so long since the five sisters and her friend trained together. When their father died Lydia and Kitty were so overwhelmed with grief that they decided to walk down the path of education, only ever picking up a sword when they would return home for the holidays and half-terms - still having some form of training which is what their father would have wanted. Mary, the middle child, was a free spirit and a most brilliant swords woman - like the two youngest - Mary was so consumed with grief that the moment she turned eighteen, she fled the house and continued her services across the country. So, to have the remaining three sisters at home; was such a blessing to Rae and although they all felt the absence of their father - they were happy to be reunited again. 

They giggled, kicked, spun, jumped and screamed in delight.  As they trained, Rae wondered whether she could pursuade her sisters to come home for good - her and Jane could use the company. And if Jane were to reiceve a proposal from Mr. Charles any time soon, then Rae would be the last remaining sister at home - and there was no way on earth could she put up with her mother until either the day she got married or her mother died. The latter were probably going to happen first. 

As they drew their training to a close, they made their way up for lunch. And as Rae entered the room to see Mr. Wickham, accompanying Mr. Denny, sat at the table; Rae felt the wind being knocked out of her as if almost by the most devastating round house kick. The man’s presence and beauty now always a surprise. Greetings were passed and, of course, Rae took a seat beside Mr. Wickham. 

Mr. Wickham was the happy man in the room that all the female eyes were on, and Rae was the happy woman that his gaze never left. Light and polite conversation passed, and it carried on through coffee and scones as they moved into the sitting room. With Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny’s presence; Mr. Collin’s grew more insignificant as the day drew on. He even lost at Crypt and Coffin; the game he was famously known for being a master at. Mr. Wickham turned down the invitation to join, taking a place between Rae and Chloe as they sat it out. 

Chloe being Chloe animatedly talked about the card game with Mr. Wickham, making sure Rae knew - in the most subtle way she could manage - that men desired her attention more. _Ah, so that is one of the reasons on why they lost contact._

Chloe excused herself for the toilet and Mr. Wickham lowly joked to Rae, “I don’t mean to speak ill of Miss Chloe but, I am so glad she took leave. For, I could not listen to anymore information or anymore about the history of Crypt and Coffin,” Rae giggled. _Ha! In your face, Chloe!_ Mr. Wickham then twitched, growing nervous. He passed a glanced between the family and guests before turning to Rae and asking, “Miss Rachel, I am feeling rather closed in and would like to stretch my legs. Would you care to accompany me?” Of course Rae accepted, who was she to turn down a handsome man?  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Chop had never seen his friend so quiet or his eyes drowning so deeply in thought. The only time Finn would ever look something more than troubled was when he would frustratingly huff that he was _fine_. 

The Peters residence was ever so quiet that morning, well when Caroline had taken an abrupt leave back to London; the other guests followed - along with silence. The house now only accommodated for Chop, Finn and Amanda. Isabelle and her mother had returned to their own estate; after hearing news Isabelle’s father had returned home for the week from his duties in the fight against Satan’s Army. 

As the two went about their rounds of securing the area, Chop couldn’t take the silence between him and his friend any longer. As they beheaded, dismembered and set fire to the last remaining dreadful in their sight; he asked, “Mr. Nelson, what is it that troubles you so much? Even this morning’s game of Kiss Me Deer didn’t make you  so much as crack a smile. What’s on your mind?" 

Could he confide in Chop? Could he speak of the reason behind the guilt that picked away at his stomach? As much as he adored his friend and their bond, a bond more strong than two close brothers, Chop was a loud mouthed gossip - he didn’t mean to be. It was just that when Chop were told such shocking news about whatever; he needed to tell somebody and usually that somebody was Isabelle - whom Finn did not mind as Isabelle always remained silent. But, now that Isabelle was not here the question was;

_Who would Chop tell?_

Finn knew that if he confided in Chop then his friend would speak of the information to somebody, and Finn knew that he could not prevent it. But, it was just that fear of who would know. The frustrating thing was that Finn could not withhold the secret any longer; for he could feel it brewing. He could feel the words creeping up and out they spilled; like vomit.

                            "I did something, Chop, and I feel so ashamed for it. Well no, that is not strictly true in some sense. Only one half of the party do I feel so ashamed for because of my actions,”

                                          “Speak your mind, friend, your secrets are secured with me.”

Although Finn knew Chop’s kind sentiment was nothing but a lie, he went to speak of his worries when the housekeeper, Ms Maureen, wandered over to alert the boys that Amanda requested their presence at lunch. Finn stood still, torn of where he wanted to be. “Are you coming, Finn?” “No, there is something I need to do. Apologise to your mother for me,” And with that, he was off into the forest.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
After accepting Mr. Wickham’s offer, Rae and him politely excused themselves from their company and spoke of going on a walk. Linda huffed, she was not having her daughter walking around on her own with a strange man like some hussy. After many arguments, Rae was now on a walk with Mr. Wickham, and Mr. Collins and Jane who lagged behind them. 

Although Mr. Collins insisted that he and Jane pick up their speed, Jane knew of how much her sister needed privacy. So, she would purposely dawdle; stopping to “Fix her shoe” _Or ooh, isn’t the greenery just beautiful round here._

Rae and George talked about everything but the subject she so wish to learn; but never did speak - his history with Finn. But before her anxiety of wishing to know led her to bring it up; Mr. Wickham approached the subject. He started off with how well her sister looked, after hearing through Mr. Denny of the events that had taken place. He then asked of how long Finn had took residence with the Peters, 

                   "I’m not quite sure, no longer than fortnight as far as I know,“ Spoke Rae, "I heard he is a man of many kills.”

                        “Oh yes, his skills as a warrior are extraordinary. Never have I known a man with such a talent, and you are talking to somebody who knows the extent of his talent with such a depth as I have been in an intimate acquaintance with the Nelsons since infancy." 

All Rae could do was give him a look of surprise, never would she have guessed from the coldness of the men that they were so well acquainted. He then answered her look with a smile, "I understand your look of surprise, Miss Earl, as we both weren’t exactly the friendliest towards each other yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Nelson?” Rae huffed, “As much as I ever wished to be, I spent just under a week with the man and found him intolerable." 

The reminder of why she found him so intolerable tightened her chest; she had dismissed her feelings and pushed them deep down - especially since being in the presence of such a lovely man - there was still a sadness that lingered. She may have been a warrior, but she was still a human. "I have no right give _my_ opinion on whether the man is tolerable or not, I have known him for far too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for _me_ to be impartial. But I believe your opinion of him would in general astonish- and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else, other than here in your own family,”

“Upon my word, I say no more or no less than here or in the neighborhood. The only place I do not speak ill of him is in the company of Mr. Chop, out of respect. He is not at all liked in Stamford, everybody is disgusted with his pride. I hope him being so arrogant doesn’t disrupt your plans here in Lincolnshire!” George sent her eager eyes and innocent face a warm smile, “Oh! No, it is not for me to be driven away by the man. If he wishes to avoid me then he can go. Although we are not on friendly terms, and it does pain me to see him, I have no reason to avoid him and as we are both warriors; it is beneath us to shrink at the sight of any man. An understanding me and him have both silently agreed on. If it weren’t for the respect and kindness of his father, who was my best friend and one of the greatest zombie slayers who ever lived, I would have challenged Nelson.”

Rae couldn’t help it, she had know _what had Finn done that was so bad?_

Rae was expecting maybe perhaps the two had fallen out over a girl, maybe a spat from when they were younger. What Rae wasn’t expecting was the explaining of Wickham’s reasoning behind his uneasiness around Finn; he grimaced - looking as if he swallowed a bad pill.

“My father was a business partner of the late Mr. Nelson, they had a strong bond. The strongest bond I had ever seen between two men, Finn and I grew up together,” He smiled in remembrance of Finn’s father as he stared out into the scenery, “His father treated me like a second son, I cannot begin to do justice to his kindness. He bequeathed me with the best living in his gift, I had my heart set on the church. But, when he was slain in the second battle of Kent; Finn ignored his wishes and gave my living to another man. I did try and not be as bothered as what I should’ve been, as my family were never short of money. But, after my father developed a taste for gambling and drink, to mask the pain of his grieving for Mr. Nelson; he passed away in thousands of debts and a nasty case of alcohol poisoning. Leaving my mother and me with nothing, and after pleading with Finn to loan me a small sum of money, just to get us back on our feet, he threw me out and declared that if I ever returned to Pemberly he would get a warrant out for my arrest for harassing him. My mother fell ill due to the stress and then passed, leaving me homeless and if it were not for the army; then I still would be homeless to this day. After that I could never forgive him but like I said, out of respect for his father, I took on the role of the bigger person and left Derby shire for good. Why, yesterday was the first time I had seen him in so long." 

Rae put a hand on Mr. Wickham’s shoulder in a manner of comfort, how could Finn do such a thing to such a charming and lovely man? Mr. Wickham was clearly a harmless fellow who loved Finn’s father so dearly, Rae’s thoughts were racing at a mile a minute. This was the final nail in the coffin and confirmed that Finn Nelson was, without a doubt, the most cruel man she had ever encountered.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Chloe couldn’t huff and puff loud enough to show just how annoyed she was that Linda had chose Jane instead of her to accompany Mr. Wickham and Rae on their walk; for Chloe hated to be the one who missed out on anything that could be spread as gossip. Not only that, but the paranoia of them laughing at her behind her back made her skin itch and if it weren’t for Linda asking Chloe to help out; she’d have snuck out and followed.

As she hung the bed sheets out on the line, she muttered about _how unfair it was that she got left behind_ and _how it should be HER on the walk with Wickham; not Rae._ As she hung the last pair of socks up, she picked up the basket and moved out from behind one of the large, pastel yellow sheets; jumping at the sight of Finn. He really was a stealthy man. 

"Oh! Mr. Nelson! I did not see you, is everything alright?”

His cheeks were flushed and he panted, “Is Miss Earl in?" 

Chloe’s heart sank to her stomach, _why did every male suddenly want a piece of Rae? Didn’t anybody have any taste anymore_ Chloe bitterly thought before stating that Rae wasn’t there and on a walk with Mr. Wickham, leaving out the little detail that Jane and Mr. Collins were also accompanying them. Finn’s gaze darted on everywhere but Chloe as his eyes grew absent and disappointed, "Right, well can you tell her I called please?”

                              “Of course,” Chloe lied. Finn turned and headed back into the woods; towards the direction of town. She watched him off before pouting, of course she wasn’t going to tell Rae that Finn had called for her, for Finn did not belong to the likes of calling upon women like Rae. No, Finn was made for the likes of Chloe - well bred and with the highest connections. Little did Chloe realise that although she may have thought all these things; she was the one holding the washing basket and Rae was the one on the walk with the handsome man.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle missed her beloved Arnold, although they both could reach each other by telephone Isabelle found there was no romance in a telephone call; and so she always insisted her lover wrote to her. There was just something about a hand written letter that could not be beaten. Isabelle’s daily routine consisted of being awoken with a tea tray at six, a bath ran by her help at seven, breakfast with her family and discussing wedding plans at eight and then excitedly running for the post at nine. 

A long engagement of six months and Isabelle still found her breath hitching at the back of her throat at the site or a letter from her beloved. That morning was no different. She took place under the large oak tree, at the furthest part of her garden, and began to read;

“MY DEAREST ISABELLE,   
I HAVE WRITTEN TO YOU  
TO SPEAK OF MY TROUBLES AND WORRIES  
OVER MY DEAR FRIEND MR NELSON. FOR HE  
IS NOT HIMSELF, NOW, I KNOW FINN IS   
A QUIET AND RESERVED CHARACTER BUT  
EVEN FOR HIM THIS IS UNUSUAL. ON OUR   
MORNING LAP OF THE GROUNDS AND   
WOODS, I ASKED HIM. STRAIGHT FORWARD  
AND TO THE POINT OF WHAT WAS TROUBLING   
HIM.  
BUT UNFORTUNATELY WE WERE INTERRUPTED  
AND MY WORRIES GREW AT AN ALARMING   
RATE AS MR. FINN LEFT, DECLINING  
LUNCH. FINN DOES NOT EVER DECLINE LUNCH  
SO, I LEFT HIM TO WHATEVER BUSINESS  
HE HAD AS IT MUST HAVE BEEN OF GRAVE  
IMPORTANCE. BUT I WAS SO VERY WRONG,  
NINE O'CLOCK AT NIGHT HE TURNED UP.  
HE WAS MORE DRUNK THAN THE LOCAL  
MEN YOU SEE TUMBLING OUT OF THE   
VAULTS OF A SATURDAY. HE THEN CRIED  
AS SOON AS HE SET HIS EYES ON ME,  
WAILING LIKE A FOOLISH CHILD.  
I ASKED HIM, THE SAME QUESTION  
I ASKED THAT MORNING, ONCE MORE AND THROUGH  
INCOHERENT SOBS HE CONFESSED THAT HE…  
OH, MY BEAUTIFUL ISABELLE, BEFORE I TELL YOU  
WHAT I AM ABOUT TO - PLEASE DO NOT THINK  
LESS OF OUR DEAR FRIEND. FOR HE IS JUST   
LOST AT THE MOMENT, LONDON IS COLLAPSING  
AS THE DAYS GO ON, WORRIES  
OF THE MYTH OF THE FOUR HORSEMEN  
MAY BE MORE THAN A MYTH AND OUR DAYS  
COULD BE NIGH. A LOT IS ON OUR  
FRIEND’S SHOULDERS AND, I NEED YOU TO  
SILENTLY SWEAR THAT IT GOES NO FURTHER  
THAN YOU AND I FOR I WOULD DREAD  
TO THINK OF THE EMBARRASSMENT AND  
BETRAYAL HE WOULD FEEL IF IT WENT  
FURTHER THAN THE THREE OF US…”

Isabelle took a moment to look around, making sure nobody had crept up behind her and were reading over her shoulder. Once content, she read along. Shock and disgust she felt, she lowered the letter into her lap and her hands shook. She knew she had silently promised her lover that she would not be one to judge Finn’s predicament, but it was just such a shock that Mr. Nelson was capable of such spiteful and petty behaviour. 

She was so lost in thought that she had not noticed her cousin, Mr. Denny, take place beside her. It was only when he asked “Penny for your thoughts?” That she was pulled out of her darkening mind, “I have received the most peculiar letter from Arnold, and I don’t know how to quite take the information,"Isabelle was not one for gossip, she never cared for it and always was silent when it came down to it. But she needed to share the information she just absorbed, for needing a second opinion from an outsider was most vital. There was a pause before she bored her eyes into his, pleading, "If I confide in you, my dear cousin, may you swear it go no further?”  
——————————————————————————————————————  
When Finn came to that morning, his eyes snapped back shut as the dim glow from the curtains was too harsh for his sensitive vision. Never had he had a hangover like this, not even in his Cambridge days, never had he embarrassed himself in such a manner as what he did last night. Him, crying, the shame of it! Finn Nelson did not cry, well not in front of company, and the fact that he cried through snot and vomit; in front of not only his friend but Chop’s mother and the help was disgraceful. Finn wished a dreadful would barge in and end him right there and then.

He tossed and turned for a few moments, attempting to find the most comfortable position which would allow him to lie peacefully; and not make him want to blow chunks across the room and ruin the lovely, white silk sheets. When he finally found it, he began to think. The guilt made him feel just a little bit more nauseous. He could not understand why he felt so guilty, he did what he thought was right - why did that make him such a bad person? Why couldn’t he find himself boasting about his good deed, but instead hid behind vodka and shame? He just couldn’t understand it. Finn didn’t do remorse, or guilt, or anger, or drinking to the point of making such a show of himself to mask all these emotions. Finn didn’t do showing such feelings, he felt rather lost - who was this person that he had become?

_Knock knock._

He rose to sit upright, as slow as he could, trying to not upset his stomach, “Come in,” He called, his voice more gruff than what he expected. Maureen entered, rather too cheerful for his liking. If it was any other of the help, beside Edmund, he would chase them out. But, Maureen reminded him somewhat of his late grandmother and he had just that little bit extra time and patience for her. 

Apart from when she drew back the curtains and let the painful light in.   
Finn snapped as he winced, “Maureen, I demand you shut them curtains at once!” Realizing he was topless, he frantically covered himself with the quilt to protect his modesty. Maureen turned to him and stood proud, her expression blank, “Master Arnold requests your presence at breakfast, Mr. Nelson and it would be such a shame for you to sleep such a beautiful day away,” “I do not care if it is shame as I feel rather ill, now if you don’t mind as to shut those curtains and leave me in peace!” But Maureen stood her ground and pressed, “Mr. Nelson you of all people should know by now the cure to a hangover is breakfast and company,” A twinkle of amusement glistened in her eyes, she was not going to give in to his tantrum. He stuttered, furious, “How dare you deny my requests! You are the help, not my mother, now do as I say and shut those curtains and leave me be!" 

She stood for a moment, her gentle and tired eyes bored into his. She knew Finn better than most, for she had seen parts of him that not even Chop had. When Finn was just a boy and when his father and mother would attend to business; leaving Finn with the Peters, he made the most wonderful bond with Maureen. Whilst Chop was doing school work; Finn would be helping out in the kitchen or accompanying her on her daily jobs. Although Amanda always reminded him that he was a guest and that his mother would have the most frightful fit; Finn insisted he helped. 

"As you wish, I will have the cook prepare you a breakfast tray. When I return to run your bath I want everything on your plate ate as you’ll need your strength for tonight,” And with that, she left, leaving both the door and curtains open. 

He put his head in his hands and groaned before throwing himself back onto the bed, slumping an arm across his eyes as he did not have the energy to move and put himself in darkness. His nausea returned once more at the thought of tonight. The day of the ball had finally rolled around and the thought of having to get out of bed to make sure all the security arrangements and such were in order was enough to make him roll over and vomit; counting his blessings that Chop had made sure one of the help left Finn a bucket at his bedside.   
——————————————————————————————————————-  
Till Rae had entered the drawing room at the Peters estate, and looked in vain for Mr. Wickham among the sea of red coats assembled, a doubt of his being present had never occurred to her. She had dressed with more than usual care and entered the party with the highest of spirits. But the thought of Mr. Wickham being absent tonight due to his fear of another run in with Mr. Nelson made her heart sink; she just hoped she was not going to embarrass herself like she did with Archie and hold her breath for another man. 

But that was not the case, for she had ran into Mr. Denny who had explained Wickham would be joining them a little later as there had business he needed to attend in town. As she made her way through to the ballroom and weaved throughout the lively crowd, she noted that Jane was already in the arms of Charles as the first dance took place. She could not help but smile at the happy shine in her sister’s eyes.

Rae then continued to wander through the crowd, almost knocking over a passerby who turned out to be Mr. Collins; who requested she must save him a dance. Not wanting to linger in his presence for too long, in fear she may miss Mr. Wickham’s entrance; she agreed and went on her way. She took sancuary in the doorway between the game room and the ballroom. She could not lie, she felt disheartened at the thought of being kept from Wickham that little bit longer. Rae wasn’t too fussed over men, but after Archie hurting her she so desperately wished that Wickham was different and that she wasn’t going to have to admit she had been played the fool once more and hoped Mr. Denny had not lied to spare her feelings. Rae really did feel a deep affection for him, she just wanted to find a man who would give her the world and not just a city. 

“Ahem,” She smiled and turned to be greeted by that handsome man she had dreamed about all that morning. He bashfully smiled as he bowed, “Mr, Wickham,” She said breathlessly, her chest suddenly tight, “You came," 

                                                          "As promised," 

                   "I feared it may have been Mr. Nelson’s presence that kept you away.”

“If Mr. Nelson wishes to avoid me then he shall go, not I.”

Before the two could continue with their shy but eager conversation, Mr. Collins waddled over, “Ah, I have found you, Miss Earl,” He grinned, like a Cheshire cat, back and forward between the couple. It grew more than uncomfortable, Rae then pressed, “Yes?” “Oh! Sorry, my apologies. I have come to take you up on that dance?” As much as Rae would love to gut this man, it was highly offensive to go back on the promise of a dance. As she apologized profusely to Mr. Wickham, she took her cousin’s hand and glided onto the dance floor. 

As the music picked up a more lively tune, Mr. Collins beamed about how this was his favorite. He sung along, rather loudly, and attracted the attention of on lookers. Rae glanced nervously and attempted to hush him, “Please, Mr. Collins, keep your voice down,” “Oh, but how can one be quiet when such a joyous tune is being played,” As the two pulled in and pushed out Rae caught a waft of the horrible smell of red wine that lingered on lips, as he chattered on; she snapped, “I think the wine is going to your head, Mr. Collins, as you are speaking awfully loud,” The tempo raised and he bellowed, “Oh! This is my favourite part, oh! Now the party is in full swing!” Rae could have died there and then. His girlish tones and feminine way his feet jumped and whizzed across the dance floor made Rae cringe; did he have to be such an obnoxiously loud man?

As the song drew to a close and applause all around, with shouts of “Oh, well done! Splendid” from Mr. Collins, Rae could not wait to be out of her cousin’s arms and into Wickham’s. He moved forward and hiccuped, “Why, Miss Earl, for a woman of your size you can move. It is my intention to stay close to you,”   
Oh, why couldn’t the ground just swallow her whole. 

“May I have the next dance?” “Yes!” Rae spun round to be greeted by the tired but eager eyes of Finn. Her face fell and drained of all color. _No fucking way._ His face remained expressionless, but his eyes pleaded. It astonished Rae, his nerve and confidence; it never failed to surprise. Just as she was about to tell him to shove his offer up his arse, Mr. Collins dived forward, “Ahem,” Rae slowly pulled her gaze away from Finn, she frowned at her cousin before realizing and passing an introduction between the two. As Mr. Collins began to ramble on about Finn’s connection with Lady Catherine, Rae excused herself and went in search of Wickham. 

But instead of Wickham, she found herself crossing paths with Charles, “Ah! Miss Rachel, have you seen Edmund? Glasses are empty and people are getting impatient,” Rae shook her head, “Erm, no sorry. Would you like me to help you search for him?” “If you would be so kind.”   
The two then scurried, side by side, throughout the house. It was odd, not one maid in sight. Whispers began and Charles grew more restless; in fear of rumors spreading that his friend’s party was soon to flop. As they approached the kitchen, a place they had yet to look but a place they should’ve searched originally, Rae pulled Charles back; something brewing in her stomach, “Charles, maybe we should find Cho-" 

She was stopped short by the sound of cutlery hitting the floor and the most blood-curdling scream the two had ever heard; it sounded almost inhuman. Luckily, the loud music and the even louder conversation quietened the noise and nobody batted an eyelid. 

                                         "Get Nelson.”

Rae couldn’t lie, she felt rather offended that he would rather waste more time in search of Finn than trust Rae’s abilities as warrior - just because she was a woman.

       "There is no time as it would cause a unnecessary fuss,“   
Rae pulled out a dagger from her stocking and chucked it at Charles before pulling out another from her other stocking. Charles led the way through the door and down the hidden staircase - one side led to the servant quarters, the other to the kitchen. It was the latter  that the most disturbing sight awaited them. Three children, no older than eleven and all male, were currently chewing upon the flesh of the household staff. Rae recognized them as children from the recently fallen Mrs. Beecham’s orphanage. How three zombies, never mind three _children_ , had managed to take out an entire kitchen, two maids, and a stable boy was beyond Rae’s comprehension.

 As Charles lunged forward to attack the closest child, he slipped in a pool of blood and brains, hitting his head on the stove on the way down; taking him out cold. As Rae cleared a path, she attempted to shake Charles awake. In her frantic attempt to wake him, she completely missed the newly turned stable boy; slithering towards her. 

Not until a war cry from above and the sound of feet dropping to the floor with a tremendous THUD did Rae notice and kicked it in the face. She jumped to her feet and out of Finn’s way as he sliced through it’s neck with grace, if Rae did not dislike the man she might’ve been impressed, he stopped to take a moment to see who his damsel in distress was; his chest heaved as he spat, "Why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of this? Are you that helpless that I must be with you at all times?” But his tone was not harsh, for it were a tone of worry. Before she could respond, the same stable boy came running up but this time from behind Finn; she pushed him side, grabbed his sword and plunged it into the stable boy’s abdomen before pulling it upwards and slicing the boy in half. 

As more of the kitchen staff began to turn, Rae threw Finn his sword and swiped her dagger from the floor and out of the lifeless hand of Charles. And the two began, slicing and dicing; squelching and grunts from the undead were heard as Rae and Finn, well to put it in simple terms; kicked absolute ass. Over the massacre, Finn panted, “Miss Earl, you really needn’t bother as I wouldn’t wanna spoil your pretty dress,” She snorted, cutting through the chef’s neck, “What? And let you have all the fun? Please, Mr. Nelson.” Blood and guts flew everywhere, and even though Finn’s heart rattled in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his body; he had never felt more calm. Almost as if he felt that this is where he was meant to be or _who_ he was meant to be with, rather.

For so many years Finn had grew bored of his warrior ways and for the first time since he was fifteen; he felt alive. He felt alive as he watched Rae, her eyes sparkling like a child as she darted left and right; her movements graceful and quick. As beads of sweat glistened on her forehead; they gave her somewhat of a glow. He was mesmerised. When the last dreadful hit the floor and into a lifeless heap, the two now stood back to back; their breathing short and quick. Once their breathing calmed and the realization of how closely they stood to one another; they awkwardly moved apart.  

Finn rushed over to his friend and asked the dreaded question, “Was he bitten?”

Silence.

“I said _was he bitten_?” He rose his blade above his unconscious friend, willing to chop his Charles’ head off as if he were pruning a rose, Rae cried, “No! No, he fell in blood and hit his head off the stove,” Finn nodded, tossing his sword aside. He hoisted his friend up and over his shoulder with incredible ease in a fireman’s lift. He moved halfway up the stairs before stopping, and turning to Rae, “Please, Miss Earl, I would much rather you come with me as I wouldn’t forgive myself knowing I left you here and something terrible were to happen,” Now that did surprise her, “And why would you care about my well-being?” “Rachel, now is not the time to dig in your heels like a child. Now, would you stop being so bloody stubborn and please follow me before you get hurt.”  
There was a long silence, and just as Finn was about to admit defeat and leave her be; Rae’s jaw clenched and she moved forward. As they rejoined the party, amazed at how unaware the majority of guests were, they were met by the the fusses of Linda, the four sisters, Mr. Collins, Chop and Isabelle, 

                   "What happened, Rae?!“

"Are you alright?”

                        “Thank Goodness that Mr. Nelson was there”

Rae waved away their concerns, insisted she was fine and suggested that Charles’ head injury get seen to right away. As Finn placed his friend, who had now came to, gently on his feet and into the arms of Chop; he turned to Rae, “You, by chance, didn’t  happen to see Maureen, the housekeeper, down there?” “Not that I can remember, but I was too busy trying to wake Charles and not be eaten to take notice,” Noticing the look of distress, Rae softened, “Sorry, no. I did not see her,” Letting Finn silently know that was as nice as she was going to get, she began to follow her friends and family before stopping and turning, “Your abilities as a warrior are beyond approach, Mr. Nelson, if only you were as good a friend.”

Finn’s was taken aback. He registered what was said before his eyes lowered in shame, Rae could’ve pierced his chest with a sword. She could kick him the balls. But no blow hurt compared to the pain of her sharp tongue and misjudgement of his character. He then regained his posture and nodded, “Goodnight, Miss Earl.” As he bustled past her, she exhaled - finally being able to breathe for the first time all evening. She then wondered, _where was Mr. Wickham during all this?_


	8. Chapter 8

There was still a disturbing vibe at breakfast in the Earl house six mornings later that hung around like a bad smell, tensions grew and harsh words were exchanged. Well, not necceserily the words were harsh but more their tone. The women were on high alert and edge. Even Jane, the real life Snow White, was impatient and dismissive all morning. 

  
Rae had become completely reserved, only ever speaking one word answers. She was fed up and, to be painfully honest, could not wait to see the back of her sisters - she could almost taste the sweetness of their departure in two weeks time (It would be sooner but they were invited to Chop’s wedding which were to take place in a week.) The following morning, after that awful kitchen mishap, there had been talk about Mr. Nelson’s leave and he apparently had returned home to Pemberly. It wasn’t that what upset the Earls, but the rumor that Finn had taken Charles with him to recover from that terrible head wound - leaving poor Jane to wonder why she did not deserve an explanation or a goodbye. The women would have been touched at Finn’s care for his friend, but it was the talk that Finn had apparently told Charles not to bother with goodbyes had spoiled the lovely sentiment and turned it sour.

Although that did not surprise Rae, she had found her feelings had softened towards Finn a touch after the other evening; there was still a deep dislike but it was no longer a hatred. As she could not fully hate a man who had saved her more than once. It only seemed fair. Tensions shifted and eased as Mr. Collins made an appearance, apologising for not notifying them of his visit. But, he found he needed to take a break from the chaos of Lady Catherine.   
Another Lady Catherine reference, what a surprise. “Oh Mr. Collins, please, be seated,” “Oh I’m not staying long as there is reason for me being here as I may have told a little fib, I am actually here to request a private audience with Miss Rachel”, Rae’s eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Before Rae could do anything; Linda had collected the others and practically threw them out the door.

As Rae went to throw herself out also, she was met with a door to the face. She shut her eyes and counted to ten, if you could list all of Rae’s most embarrassing moments; this had to take the cake. She turned and was taken aback by Mr. Collins, who was know bent on one knee. Oh good God.

“Oh, no, please Mr. Collins! You can stand!”

                       "Oh, Miss Rachel, ever so modest. No, I must do this properly,“ He exhaled before continuing, "Why, your modesty is just one of your personality traits that makes you so beautiful. For if it weren’t the little imperfection of your ignorant dismissive behaviour at my attempts of conversation during my visits here, then I would have brought this matter forward sooner. I have your respected mother’s permission for this address, and well before I run away with my feelings I will get to the point…”

Her eyes glazed over as she zoned out, his ramblings were muted as her mind wandered elsewhere. It was only when “Will you marry me?” Did she come to, and out of her dreamy daze did she simply state, “No.” As he rose and his face grew more sullen, Rae stuttered as she attempted a half-hearted explanation, “It… It’s not that your proposal isn’t flattering, Mr. Collins, for I am most flattered and thankful. I understand your desire to marry, but take my advice and do not marry on a whim, marry out of love,” He then pressed, insisting he did love her. 

But it was not Rae who interrupted his begging, but it was Linda; who had barged in, “Rachel, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?! I am sorry Mr. Collins, she shall be bought to reason,"                                      

                                        "Oh good.”

“Mother, stop it. I will not."  

                              "Oh no.”

“Rachel, stop being so childish and accept this man’s offering for it is not often you get offered something so lovely from a man as high up as he!" 

How could her mother be so heartless and so pushy, was she really going to throw Rae into a life of misery just so she could social jump? What was it with her mother and the obsession of power and marriage! Rae closed in on her mother and spoke as clearly and stern as she could, "Let me make this very clear, _mother_ , I am not going to accept a life full of babies and sadness just so YOU can parade me around like a prize cow and brag about it at every chance you have. I will marry when I find someone I feel comfortable enough with that I will want to tell them about the things that drift through my mind. Someone with beautiful big eyes and an even bigger heart. Someone who will listen, and offer a different perspective. Someone who isn’t afraid to have an open mind. I will marry when I can find a man who can match my intelligence, not be intimidated by it.”

Linda’s mouth hung open, like a codfish. Rae then turned to Mr. Collins, “It was lovely to see you, my dear cousin, but I must take my leave before I throttle my mother.” Whilst her mother and Mr. Collins fell to a shocked silence, Rae took it as an opportunity and hurried out.

For the shame of the rejection was too great for him to hang around any longer Mr. Collins excused himself, saying Lady Catherine is in need of him, Linda begged, 

                                   "Mr. Collins, please, ignore her as she is just being silly for she shall be brought to reason!“ 

                  "Thank you, Ms Linda, your hospitality is ever so lovely but I really must leave.”

And off he popped, passing Lydia and the neighbor girl; Miss Charlotte. “Mumma, what is it?” Lydia cried with concern at her mother’s distress, Linda huffed and cried, “Your sister is by far the biggest headache I have ever come across! I am so glad you are here, my dear child. Rachel rejected Mr. Collins’ proposal in the most  terrible manner! She is so intolerable, who is going to maintain her when I die? She is not most of pleasant looking girls, nor is she easy to get along with and she has just rejected the proposal from such a lovely and well-bred man! Oh, what are the neighbors going to say if this gets out,” She took a moment before her face drained of color, Lydia moved forward; placing a hand on her mother’s elbow, “What is it, mother? Please speak your mind!" 

Linda dramatically cried, throwing herself into a chair and fanning, "What is Lady Catherine going to say! We will be black listed from ever receiving an invite to Roslings! Oh, good God. That girl has ruined us and this family’s good name! Outcasts, that’s what this will make us!”  
——————————————————————————————————————-  
Twigs snapped and leaves rustled as Rae furiously stormed through the woods; not caring about the noise she made or the attention she might recieve from any passing dreadfuls. In fact, she could use a few of them as a target to take her anger out on. 

“RACHEL! RAE, PLEASE!” Jane cried from behind as she ran to her sister, but Rae quickened her pace as she shouted over her shoulder, “I am not going back, Jane, for I have had enough and nothing you or anybody else could do that will change my mind!” Jane rolled her eyes at Rae’s rantings, through broken breathing she pleaded, “Rachel, will you… Just for once behave like an adult… and face up to your responsibilities!”

                   " _Me_ behave like an adult?! I am not the one who wants me to marry such a vulgar man!“

                     "Mother just wants what’s best for you,”  
“No, mother wants what’s best for mother.”

Although Rae was fast, she was not fast enough and eventually Jane caught up; grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her sister to an abrupt halt, “Rae, please see reason and hear me out. Yes, mother was out slightly out of order,” Rae stuttered in a rage, “Sl… Slightly?!” Jane held up a hand to stop her and continued, “But mother is doing what all mothers do and simply snatching up the first chance to secure you a future, don’t let it get to you. You have said no and that is that, and mother cannot do anything about it. Now, will you please come home with me? It’s getting dark and in your rage you didn’t pick up so much as a pen-knife, what if you were out here alone and the worst were to happen?” Rae looked down at her empty hands, sighing in defeat, “You’re right, but please do not make me go home. For I could not sit with mum whilst I am like this,”

Jane chewed the inside of her cheek, torn on what to do, she then sighed and asked “Alright, we will walk and find a place to calm you down. Where do you suggest we go?”

“The Vaults?” Jane scowled, “Oh, Rae, why is it you always suggest the most manly places to venture?” Rae rolled her eyes before playfully huffing a “Come on,” Intertwining her sister’s arm with her’s. The two took up girly chatter filled with giggles as they head off for the pub. 

But, of course, as they were in the woods; it was no surprise they ran into a dreadful chomping happily on some form of animal. The girls held their breath as they attempted to sneak past. Almost successfully on their way when Rae stood on a twig, the noise echoing throughout the still woodland. The monster froze, it’s eyes hungrily latching on to the breathing buffet before it. It rose, blood and slobber overflowing from it’s mouth. A hearty growl gurgled from it’s throat, the girls stood in a defensive stance; awaiting to attack. 

But they were beaten to it as a loud bang was heard followed by the hideous creature dropping to the floor. Their wild and shocked eyes shot to the source of the sound and landed on Mr. Wickham and his musket. Although Rae was more than happy to see him, she couldn’t help but feel annoyed at yet another man saving her. How was she supposed to prove her skill if these men kept on interfering?

The ladies walked over to Wickham and Jane cried, “Oh, Mr. Wickham, where did you come from?!” Rae elbowed her sister, “Jane, don’t be so rude. The man has just saved us and you’re questioning him,” He laughed, running a hand through his thick head of hair. Rae watched as his muscles flexed, wonder what it would be like to feel them around her in an embrace.  
Breaking the intimate gaze between her sister and Wickham, Jane apologized, “I’m sorry, Mr. Wickham, for I was just in shock,” He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, now, what were you two doing out here unarmed?” “We were on our way to The Vaults, we thought that because the walk was so short that we wouldn’t need to bring anything with us,” Rae lied, added a measly and forced laugh. Jane looked at her sister, her eyes wide as if to say _you could have come up with anything and you came up with that?_

“You were heading to The Vaults? Why, I was just heading there myself, mind  if I join?” “Oh, no, course not! More the merrier! We better move fast as it’s getting darker and I’d dread to think of what could happen if we lingered.”

And with that they were on their way. Luckily the rest of their walk remained undisturbed, as they entered the town Wickham was greeted with pleasant hellos from fellow gentlemen and shy giggles from females. It was astounding to see a man be greeted with such a lovely reception, 

“It seems you are a very popular man in Stamford, Mr. Wickham,” He sent Jane a gentle smile and blushed, “It’s not popularity, but respect, Miss Jane. Respect for my services in the army,” “Yes, that is a fair point but even most men who fight in the army against the ever growing undead don’t receive such a reception as you, perhaps it’s your charm and handsome face that is the reason behind their warm smiles.”

Rae frowned, did Jane just… _Flirt_ … With Mr. Wickham? No, her sister wouldn’t do it so obviously after Rae had shown such a clear interest in Mr. Wickham. Before Rae could join in conversation; they had found themselves outside The Vaults. Just as they reached the door, a drunk stumbled out and threw up into the nearest plant pot. Charming.

As they wandered in the smell of cigars and beer wafted their way, the loud chortles from men were to be heard and the pub was overflowing with people. You would think it was New Year’s Eve. As the trio headed for the bar and a place to sit, they spotted Chop, Mr. Denny and Isabelle. As they went to approach them; they crossed paths with Chloe. Her face grew pale before she stuttered, “Rae! Wha… What are you doing here?” Rae looked between the curious faces of Wickham and Jane before stating, “Me and Jane were on a walk when we ran into a bit of trouble, which Mr. Wickham so gladly helped us out with,” His “Anything for you, Miss Rachel,” Made Chloe’s lips press into a thin line, Rae sent him a shy smile before continuing, “And well to calm our nerves we decided to venture to here,”  "Sorry that I didn’t call for you, Rae, it was more of a last minute thing between us if I would’ve knew sooner then you would have been the first I would’ve invited.“

What a lie, but it came from Chloe so it was no surprise to Rae. A simple outing such as this would have had to take quite careful planning; which route was best to go so there’d be no run in with zombies and plan the time between calling at people’s houses to invite and making sure they arrived at the pub before dark. The lie was so incredible that even Rae didn’t know what to respond, she chose the sweet approach; in fear of Mr. Wickham being off putted by her sharp tongue, "That’s quite alright, but since we are here then we may as well join,” Before Chloe could protest, Rae smiled, “Fantastic, come on Mr. Wickham and Miss Jane.”

Although there was much surprise to Chop and his two companions when Rae, Mr. Wickham and Jane approached the table; Chloe pouting as she followed them and took a seat, he welcomed them with open arms; practically running to the bar as they sat down. Although Chop felt uncomfortable being in the presence of Mr. Wickham, loyal to his absent friend, he still bought him a drink - placing it down just a little too hard. Beer spilled slightly upon Mr. Wickham’s trousers, making it look as if he had wet himself. Excusing himself, walking off to get clean, Wickham hung his head in embarrassment; his cheeks now a blush of crimson. 

When Wickham was out of ear shot, Rae furiously turned to Chop and spat, “What was that all about, Chop? You know, Mr. Nelson is not here so you don’t have to keep up the act of loyal friend,” Chop’s jaw clenched and he grimaced, “It is not an act, Miss Rae, for it is something of my own opinion and behaviour. What is going through your mind as to defend Mr. Wickham is more than shocking, how the man can have the audacity to show his face around here  where there is chance where he can bump into Finn is beyond my comprehension,” Rae scoffed, “Oh is that so? Well, your defense of your horrible little friend is beyond my comprehension! As I am sure Wickham’s late mother and father would agree me if they were sat here, God rest their soul.”

Before the two friends could continue with their hostile spat; Wickham returned and all was said but not all was forgotten. Chloe glanced between Wickham and Chop whilst everybody began to talk. She was intrigued, for somebody as loving and as kind as Chop to behave and speak so harshly interested Chloe - she wonder what was amiss between them. For Chop to speak so ill and serious about somebody was shocking, but for Rae to defend somebody in such a way was also shocking. Rae never defended somebody that she barely knew, which meant that she either had a deep affection for this man or she was the one in the right.

“So, I notice there is an absence of Mr. Nelson and Mr. Bingley. I hear of talk that they took leave to Pemberly just under a week ago to help Charles recover from his injury,” Jane asked, her questioning innocent yet wanting to discover on why she was not good enough to even receive a note from Charles; explaining his absence. “No, they did not leave for Pemberly but they did leave for Mr. Finn’s London estate. His sister Georgiana has returned for the up and coming Spring, to be perfectly honest their leave took us all by surprise. For, it was in the night and only did we know when our housekeeper when to check in the following morning that she discovered a note. A note, of all the things and one week before the wedding! A time when Finn is supposed to be rehearsing his role of best man!” Chop’s face twitched, obviously still very upset at his friends’ abrupt departures. 

Sensing her lover’s sensitivity on the subject, Isabelle then complimented of how beautiful the detailing in Jane’s day dress were - and soon all was forgotten about Finn and Charles.   
——————————————————————————————————————–  
After a few whiskies and vodka tonics; the group departed from the pub. As it still being winter, just touching on Spring, it was dark but earlier than what Rae expected - it were no later than seven. As her mind was a little fuzzy from the alcohol, as were Jane’s, the two sisters skipped merrily home; giggling and singing. Not a care in the world. Mr. Wickham laughed at their child-like behaviour; for it was a joy to see Rae in such a different light - for she was usually so guarded that it was nice to see her letting her hair down. The sight warmed his heart.

As they could now see the warm glow of oil lamps shining through the Earls’ front window, the two ladies stopped and turned to Wickham, hiccuping a thanks and a good night. As Jane stumbled towards the house, Wickham pulled Rae back, “Miss Rachel, it has been such a pleasure getting to know you these past few days. Why, it truly has been wonderful,” All she could was smile, trying to surpress a burp. He paused, his mouth agape as the words he wished to speak danced on his tongue. He decided against it and simply stated, “Well, I mustn’t keep you any longer as it’s rather cold and wouldn’t want you getting sick. Goodnight, Miss Rachel,” He bowed and went to walk away when she called out, “Please, Mr. Wickham, what was it what you were going to say?" 

There was a long, most painful pause before he asked, "Well, I was going to ask if I could… If I could kis-”, But before he could continue  there was a crash, followed by a drunken cry of, “Raaaaae! I’ve fellllll!” The front light came on and out came a frantic Linda, at the sight of her mother; Rae grabbed Wickham and hid them both behind a tree. As Rae turned to hush Wickham, she jumped a little in seeing how close the two were. Her cheeks burned before she lowly asked, “Now, what was it you were going to say?”  
Wickham’s strong gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips, stroking a piece of stray hair away from her face. It was such a small but such an intimate gesture, his eyes grew heavy before he then stated, “Maybe some other time, as I see you are needed elsewhere.” She pouted, “Oh, Jane is fine! My mother has her,” He breathed a laugh at her pleads, 

                        “Now, what kind of man would I be if I kept you all to myself and not persuaded  you to go help?" 

                                    "A good man!” She hiccuped.

            “I wouldn’t not forgive myself,” He stated with a shake of a head, “Goodnight, Miss Earl.”

And with that he disappeared. Rae turned and leaned against the tree, exhaling; a sloppy and drunken smile upon her face. She replayed everything in her mind, from every touch, word and glance exchanged between her and Wickham but she could not help stop the sudden wave of guilt that overcame her. For in her lustful haze, she had a spat with one of her closest friends; for she was so caught up in her feelings that she defended a man she barely knew and went against her friend’s words of warnings. It was so strange for Chop to behave the way he did, that maybe there was a little more to it than what Wickham said - for Chop wouldn’t warn her to be spiteful and in an act of loyalty to Finn. For he was, perhaps, warning her because he _cared_.


	9. Chapter 9

Living in the Earl house was not ideal when you had a hangover. Rae and Jane had already dreamed of countless ways they could kill their sisters and it wasn’t even eleven am. As Mary banged away on the piano, her shrill voice shouting a dreadful tune; an obvious cry for attention. Kitty and Lydia giggled and loudly spoke about a bonnet they saw in the high street yesterday morning. Linda barked at Rae, “Rachel! Clear those plates!” Charlotte, who had stayed the night at Lydia’s requested, offered a hand. The interaction with anyone other than Mr. Collins for the first time that morning. 

 

But as she were a guest Rae had to begrudgingly do it, unable to hold back an eye roll. As an out of being in Mr. Collins’ company no longer; Charlotte insisted and followed Rae into the kitchen. That morning there was no more talk of Mr. Collins’ proposal; he himself rarely now spoke to Rae and his attention was now all given to Charlotte - who listened with polite but bored ears. Linda’s stubborn and sour behaviour showed no sign of abatement, Mr. Collins was also in the same state of angry pride. But Rae could not care less, in fact she had hoped the shame of rejection would cut his visits short.

It sadly, did not. 

As Rae began to lazily scrub the remainder of scraps away under the hot, soapy water, Charlotte asked, “I hope you don’t mind me speaking with Mr. Collins so much, Rae, for I wouldn’t want to upset you,” Rae snorted a laugh, “Charlotte, if anything I am most grateful for you taking that awful man off my hands,” Charlotte giggled behind a shy hand. The girls fell to a silence, the only sound to be heard were the chaos of the living room and the tap running as Rae continued to clean. 

Charlotte and Rae never were really the closest of friends, only ever crossing paths at balls or when Lydia requested she slept over but they had a rather strange understanding of each other. Never had a squabble or exchanged crossed words; the friendship wasn’t a close one for it was just there. 

Jane had now joined them; saying of how it was time for the sisters to return Charlotte to her home and head into town as Lydia spoke of needing new books for school.

“We will be right there,” As Jane turned and left, Rae pulled out her hands and began to dry. Charlotte then laid a gentle hand on Rae’s arm and lowly spoke, “Do not think of my speaking with Mr. Collins are in vain, or in spite of you, for there is a more dark reason behind it,” Charlotte looked around before continuing, “All I have wanted, Miss Rae, is a life comfortably for I have never been a romantic and Mr. Collins affection and position of power is something that suited perfectly for me. I look at my chances of happiness with him and see it is the same state of happiness that anybody else finds themselves in marriage life and… Oh, Rae, there is something I need to ask and I need only you to do it for me… But I beg of you to not cut me down where I stand, not right now anyway… I have been stricken.”

Rae gasped, her instincts demanded her to step back, but looking into Charlotte’s frightened and begging stare; Rae then asked how it had happened and what did Charlotte need her to do. The newly sorry stricken began to explain that it occurred last Wednesday, on her walk to town where she was unarmed and alone. She had found her walk undisturbed, until she came across a fallen carriage. As Charlotte took her stance, expecting a driver to come running at her, she had not noticed the passenger trapped underneath. It grabbed her dress and sunk it’s teeth into her ankle, breaking the skin. Although she managed to break free; the damage had already been done. But the story did not shock Rae as much as Charlotte’s following words,  
“And I know we are not the closest of friends, but I know that we have, somewhat, of an affection for each other. I don’t have long, Rae, and all I am asking for that my remaining months be happy ones. And well, to put it in short, once my time is up I want you to give me a dignified ending,”  
——————————————————————————————————————-  
For the remainder of the day; Rae could not stop thinking about Charlotte’s predicament. She was silent on the way to town, not even a run in with Wickham took her mind off things. As the sisters returned home; they all joined in the living room. Linda sat upon the couch, sewing, beside her Lydia and Kitty sat, giggling away about a handsome officer they saw in town. Mary banged away at the piano, Jane sat at the desk, reading, and Rae sat in pensive thought in the armchair. All a basic repeat of this morning.  
Rae found herself twiddling the jade cross necklace her father had gave her when she had not long turned seven. Out of nowhere, Rae could not help but say,

“Charlotte has been stricken,”

And the whole room had came to a silence, even Mary’s piano bashing came to an abrupt halt. The ladies all stared at Rae, wide-eyed. Rae had not realized she had spoken out loud and when her mother asked her to repeat what she had said, Rae felt ever so guilty. She hadn’t meant to have spoken about her friend’s illness. But, it was now out in the open and she reflected on what she had heard. As tears and cries of “Oh poor Charlotte!” Were heard, Lydia remained surprisingly calm at the news that her best friend had no more than two months left - everyone awaited a reaction that never came.

Rae also remained silent during the chaos. She thought back to that night of the ball and how easily Finn raised his blade above his friend’s head; thinking he had been bitten. And Rae wondered could she do the same? For every time she thought of making her way to the Lucas’s estate, creeping in at the dead of night; raising her Katana above Charlotte as the girl slept peacefully… Made Rae well up. Rae’s sadness turned to a fonder regard for Jane, her anxiety for her sister’s happiness grew daily. Finn and Charles had now been gone for a week and no word that they were to return made Rae’s heart break for her sister - of course they would have to as Chop’s wedding was coming up. For although Jane appeared to be in the highest of spirits; there was always a moment where Rae would catch Jane’s absent stare and see a glimmer of sadness. If Charles could not so much as even have left a note; then he did not deserve a woman as beautiful and as sweet as Jane. 

The news of Charlotte being stricken was long gone when Linda had received a letter from her brother, Mr. Gardiner, that he and his wife would visiting… In one hour. It sent Linda into a panic as she realised that their visit was due that day and that the letter was late; due to the previous post man having the most unfortunate run in with a hoarde of zombies. As Rae pleaded that nobody speak of Charlotte’s misfortunes to her aunt and uncle; her mother tutted something about her nerves before scolding Rae, “Rachel, forget Charlotte! Your uncle and aunt are due in one hour! Lydia, get out the fresh bed linen from the cupboard! Jane, dust those shelves and Rachel, for God’s sake, behave.”  
——————————————————————————————————————  
A lady bird ran along Finn’s fingers and he watched as it would skim along the surface of his skin; he handled it with the greatest of care. Around other company you would never see Finn behave in such a gentle manner, but when in the confide space of his bedroom and or in the company of his Georgiana - he would not so much as hurt a fly. For around Georgiana he could be himself, for if he did behave the way he did around others; she would call him out on it. As the little bug took flight, leaving out the open window, he then sighed and continue to write. 

Knock knock.

Without looking up from his desk and papers, he called, “Enter.”  
In popped Maureen, who spoke of Georgiana requesting her brother to come join her for lunch. After the mishap at the ball, he found Maureen that same night on the way back to his room - strangely in the upper west hallway. For the fear of loosing her was too great; Finn signed her off from the Peters estate and whisked her away to come live with and work for him in his London and Derbyshire estates - dropping his other house keep like a bag of spuds.   
“Tell my sister she will have to wait until dinner to see me, I have papers of importance to sign,”  
"Master Finn, pardon me for speaking out of terms as you are now my employer but I do not wish to see Miss Georgiana in such a distressed state or upset her anymore. She is ever so worried,“

Still not looking up, he exhaled with impatience as how dramatic his sister could be, "Oh, tell her to be quiet for I am fine. I am just busy, that is all,”

There was a pause.

“Would you like me to request a sandwich and cup of coffee to keep you satisifed whilst you work?”  
Silence.  
“Master Finn, your silence does worry me so. I may only be the help, not a friend, but it really does distress me at the thought of you, a person who has kindly taken me to work for him in such a luxurious estate, walk around with any burdens on his shoulders. If there is anything, anything at all then please, know that you can confide in me,”

Of course, Finn would never confide in the help. Although as a child he did so, he was now older and wiser and after learning from the mistake of trusting one of the staff - who he fired after learning they were being paid by Miss Caroline to spy on him - he kept his members of staff at bay. 

“There is not anything specific as the reason behind my silence, I just don’t feel like talking,”

But he did not look up once as he dotted Is and crossed Ts, for he feared if he did then everything would pour out. He feared if his eyes dare lift off his paper then he would open the door to his mind. Feeling Maureen warm in the doorway, he huffed, “Please, Ms Maureen, you are making me ever so nervous. I’m sure in the state Georgiana is in she needs your services more than I,”

Maureen nodded, “As you wish, sir." 

Silence. Maureen just wanted an answer. She wanted to rip down that barrier he had built over the past years, for she missed the little happy and open boy who used to share all his thoughts and dreams. She just wanted to see those eyes full of zest and spark once more, she no longer wanted to see them so dark and absent. 

Although Maureen were to expect nothing less than silence, she still found herself disheartened at the lack of communication. Once he heard the shut of the door and the room grow cold, he exhaled and threw his papers on his desk; sitting back into his chair. He thought back on Maureen’s words and read between the lines. He wanted to show her, show her he was still that little carefree boy she missed; he was just now a focused man but he still had a soft heart. Or maybe he should stop kidding himself, maybe he should just admit it; that little boy was long gone.

"FINN! FINN! HELP! COME QUICK!” He heard his sister scream, he yanked out a dagger from his desk draw and sprinted out of his bedroom. His heart rattled against his chest and his pulse coursed through his veins rapidly; he could feel the bile creeping up into his throat at the thought of his sister being munched on by zombies. He slid down the banister; jumping off and zooming through to the dining room - where he believed the source of the scream came from. 

No time for bracing himself, Finn held his breath as his hand clamped around the bass handle. He threw the door open to reveal….

Nothing?

Georgiana sat to the seat right of the head of the table and Charles left, the head of the table was always left open as that where Finn and Georgiana’s father once sat.

“See! Told you it would work!” Georgiana giggled, Finn’s arms dropped to his sides; his fighting stance now turned into one of anger, “Georgiana, what is going on?! Why were you screaming as if thousands of unmentionables were running through here?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?” She rolled her eyes at her brother’s tone, “Oh, dear brother, ever so uptight. It was merely a trick to get you to come join us and look, it worked!” His jaw clenched and his eyes were ablaze in a furious rage, “Of course it worked for what kind of brother and warrior would I be if I ignored your cries?! Georgie, you cannot do that, for one day you may actually be in trouble and it might be most unfortunate that I may not by chance believe you," 

She then huffed, "Yeah, well you didn’t! Now, come on,” She patted the seat beside her, “Lunch is about to be served,” He stared at her, eyebrows raised. Her face fell and she knew what was coming… He then advanced forward and she let out a scream, jumping out of her seat. He chased her around and around the table, Charles laughed at the siblings’ playful chase. 

He then chased her throughout the house, whizzing past servants who could not help suppress a smile at the two’s joyful laughter and playfulness - for it had been so long since they saw their master and mistress run about like this. As they ran down the upper left hallway; in the corner of Finn’s eye he saw a red coat and dark brown hair outside in the grounds. He skidded to a halt and walked back to the window. He frowned, was that…? No, he must’ve imagined it. 

Georgiana now joined his side, hands on hips and panting, “Whatcha… looking… at?” He shook his head, “Nothing… I thought I saw a dreadful,” She nodded, “Oh, right… Are you sure it’s not you needing a minute cause you can’t keep up… Old man?” He raised one eyebrow, share a side smirk with his sister before they were off once more.   
———————————————————————————————————————  
“So, ladies, how are your studies and warrior training going?” Asked Mr. Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner was a sensible, gentleman-like, smart man who were superior to his sister in both financials and looks and Mrs Gardiner matched her husband in both manners and wit. The girls answered with various replies, Linda then jumped in, “Oh! Going brilliantly, all excelling. All take after their father, of course!” Linda was always ever so nervous around her brother and sister-in-law, for she always found herself trying to impress; even after her brother reminding her on various occasions she did not need to.

After Mrs Gardiner raised her eyebrows at Linda as if to say; are you finished? She then turned to Jane and asked, “And Jane, I hear of you and Mr. Charles Bingley?” Rae inwardly groaned before then glanced nervously at Jane, who showed no signs of pain and remained as composed as ever, “You are hearing wrong, for although I were under the impression I were to expect an immediate proposal; Mr. Charles took an abrupt leave and I haven’t heard from him since,” “Ah, yes, he is staying with Mr. Nelson, for we were there not forty-eight hours ago at Finn’s London estate and he could not stop speaking about you, so forgive my confusion.” Jane’s brow furrowed in hearing this, “Wha… Pardon?" 

Mr. Gardiner gave his wife a stern look before turning to Jane, his look now softened, "My dear child, your aunt is exaggerating just a little. He simply asked, when Mr. Nelson brought that we were to be visiting here, how long for, whether we knew if you were well and what our business would be here in Stamford.,” As his wife went to speak, protesting against her husband’s sugar-coated words, he squeezed her hand and gave her a look of not now. He then vastly changed the subject and asked of how well the girls and Linda were acquainted with Nelson; Rae staying strangely quiet.

“Oh, dear brother, I forgot to say did you hear about Mr. Collins proposing to our Rae?" 

Kitty then chimed in, "Yeah, and then she rejected him,”

There was a bang followed by Kitty crying out an “Ow!” Mrs Gardiner threw Rae a look before then asking, “You rejected Mr. Collins proposal? Why, whatever for, dear?” Rae could kill Kitty sometimes, “As much of a… Lovely man, Mr. Collins is and his connections; I do not believe in marrying for wealth. I never have done, for I believe I will marry when I find love,” Linda scoffed, “Child, if we were to marry out of love then we would all be spinsters,” Mary frowned, “That is not strictly true,” The whole of the table then turned, surprised at Mary and how she actually had a voice for a change, “For our aunt and uncle married out of love,”

If there were one thing the girls and their mother could agree on; was Mr. Gardiner and Mrs Gardiner’s love for one another. Their marriage and affection for one another were the reason behind Rae’s hope that marriage could be purely out of love for each other; not for love of money. As Rae admired her aunt and uncle’s relationship; she could not help but drifted onto thoughts of Finn - not because the subject of love were being brought up - but because she thought back to about them talking of their visit to his London home. She wondered if he were different in his comfort zone of his own four walls, if he were more open in more of an relaxed environment. 

“Well, Jane, back to the whole Charles mishap; I am sorry the whole thing went off. For clearly the man’s head injury did something to him for he is a fool to leave such a well bred and handsome lady like yourself,” Jane blushed at her aunt’s cries, “Thank you, my lovely aunt, but alas sometimes no matter how handsome, or kind, or well bred you may be; it isn’t enough and sometimes influence of a friend is it all takes,” Her eyes then shined before she whispered to her mother, “Excuse me,” And out she went. 

Mr. Gardiner sighed, “This Charles must have something special that I could not see, for when I met him all I could see were a fool with too much money. A hopeless man, his looks may be greatly in his favor but his personality is not. I do not see why Jane finds herself so upset over the man, how violent were the love between them?” Rae shrugged, “Why, as violent as a dreadful chewing the head off a child,” “Oh! Poor Jane!” Their aunt cried, “Why, perhaps, maybe she came with us to London for a few days. We have to return, and perhaps it would do Jane the world of good with a change of scenery and maybe she may bump into Mr. Bingley…”

Rae’s heart soared at the proposal, for she wished to see Jane’s eyes light up in happiness; real happiness.   
——————————————————————————————————————-  
With their bellies full and their eyes growing heavy; the family decided to call it a night. Well all bare Mr. Gardiner who called Rae back as everybody left the room, “Come, child, for you must accompany me on my evening walk,” Rae was relieved to finally get a moment alone with him, for she had missed him dearly. Her uncle reminded her of her father in someways, both stern but kind, both strict but sincere. 

“I cannot express how grateful I am for your and my aunt’s proposal that Jane join you on your adventure back to London,” Rae said as they began a lap of the area, he shrugged, “It’s nothing, my dear, for I can see how grieved my niece is by the absence of Mr. Charles, but the visit may be a little improbable as your aunt and I go out so little so there may be a chance she may not see him at all,” “But, but it is worth a try. Is it not?” He smiled at Rae’s hopeful questioning, “That it is, niece, that it is.”

Rae began picking at her cuticles before asking, “How is he?” Off his look, she corrected herself, “Mr. Charles, how is Mr. Charles?” “Ah, for a moment there I thought you were talking about Mr. Finn for when we were there he could not stop talking about you. Which I was going to pull you up on, what is your connection with him?” Rae shook her head, “Hardly any, only through Chop do I know him. We’ve rarely spoke and when we have it’s always been either him critising me or harsh words towards one another… What is it that he spoke about to me?” "Well, that is rather odd for he could not stop himself from praising everything about you from your warrior ways to your table manners. Then again, it may have just been him being polite as his tune soon changed when Charles asked of your connection with Mr. Wickham as there had been rumors circulating about you two. Anything I should know, Rachel?“  
She shook her head vigorously, "No! Oh, good grief. What a suggestion, for my heart belongs to my Katana… Although, I do feel somewhat of an affection for him,”

“I do hope that’s all it is, Rae, for you are a sensible girl and I hope you are not falling for him just because he gives you a bit of attention. I speak openly, for although Wickham is a respectable solider with many a kill under his belt and to be honest, you could not find a better man but I hope you do not run away with your fancy. You must stay sharp and focused, our end of days could be nigh and a time where you are most needed in the battlefield not the arms of a man,”   
With a scoff, she replied, “Uncle, there is no need to be alarmed for Mr. Wickham will not be falling in love with me any time soon if I can help it,”   
“Do not get me wrong, child, for when me and your aunt went on our trip to central London we ran into him just before our leave for here and he seems quite the gentleman,”  
“He was in London, when?“   
"This morning, spoke of staying there till Mr. Chop’s wedding,”

Rae remained silent for the remainder of their walk, unable to stop the feeling of worry. As she retired to her bedroom that night, she tossed and turned. It wasn’t the fact Wickham hadn’t told her of his leave, for he was a solider and their services were needed across the country, but it was the fact he decided suddenly he was needed in London and it was a little strange how he decided the day after finding out news that Finn was there. Rae then thought that Mr. Wickham was probably out to seek Finn, to fix whatever it was that were amiss. She then smiled, what a lovely man he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane and the Gardiners left that following morning for London, for their place to be taken by Mr. Collins - who did not reside with the Earls but with the Lucases - and so his visit was not of great inconvenience to Linda. For his marriage was fast approaching and it were to take place on Thursday, so, on Tuesday Miss Lucas tagged along to wish farewell to the Earls. Linda wished them a “Happy marriage” In a forced and ill tone for she knew what lay ahead. 

  
Mr. Collins proposed on the Sunday, and Lady Catherine had everything sorted by the Monday - the whole of Great Britain owed her a favour and wasted no time in making sure this would be the most lavish wedding Europe had ever seen. 

As Charlotte’s condition grew worse, her eating one of her own scabs more than enough proof and enough to make Lydia run out with a hand over her mouth, her soon-to-be husband was oblivious and in a state of bliss. As he bragged and bragged about how big their wedding party were to be and how it were going to be held at Roslings; Rae could not keep her eyes off Charlotte. As he went on and on about how the Archbishop of Canterbury were to give the service, Charlotte were chewing on her own arm; before stopping abruptly after catching Rae’s look of concern. 

As the sisters and Linda stood at the door, talking their goodbye with Mr. Collins, Lydia pulled Charlotte aside, “Make sure to write, Miss Lucas, and please visit when you can,” Charlotte hugged her friend and pulled away, her eyes glistening, her speech was now more labored but still audible, “Stop being dramatic for I will see you tomorrow!” Off her friend’s look of sadness, she continued, “I will, Lydia, and just because I am soon to be married does not lessen the value of our friendship,” They hugged once more, tears threatening to fall, 

“ _Now, are you sure you want to go head with this Charlotte? For you’ve known the man less than a week. It seems a little fast,”_ Lydia whispered.

                               Charlotte nodded and whispered, _“I’m not going to die a single woman, Lydia, and if this is what I have to do to make sure that doesn’t happen then this is what I shall do,”_  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
The following morning Rae and her family were off to Roslings, using the 24 hours before the wedding to get settled in and to have a nose around the ever so famous estate - Linda especially excited. It being famous for being so well guarded and safe that no dreadful dare wander onto it’s grounds. The drive may have only been forty five minutes, but being stuck in a car with her sisters and mother for forty five minutes on a surprisingly warm winter’s day was enough for Rae. The warmth indicated that Spring was on it’s way.

The Roslings estate was grand, magnificent, proud - every word that could describe ridiculously large in the most polite way possible. There was a set of gates before the gates that allowed you entry to the estate. Four guards in black uniform, two on either side, were placed outside the first set and then a number of ten - five on either side - outside the final gates. The second set of gates were connected to a forty foot wall that blocked the girls from getting a peak at the estate - the wall seemed to go on for miles either side. As they pulled onto the gravel drive; Rae noticed there was a five-bed-roomed cottage like guest house a good few feet away from the large building. As the girls and their mother climbed out the car; their breathing hitched at the truly amazing sight before them. Linda smacked Rae on the arm, “See! This is where you could have ended up! But instead you decided to surround yourself with soldiers and let your pride get the better of you!” She tutted before Rae scoffed, “No, mother, I would not end up here,” She then pointed to the insignificant but still large cottage, “ _That_ , is where I would end up,” “It’s still bigger than where we live,” Kitty whined, Rae shot her look. 

Mr. Collins gushed at the sight of them, “Oh, Ms Linda! You’ve all finally arrived, I trust your journey went undisturbed?” “Yes, well it-” “Marvelous, now come along! We mustn’t keep Lady Catherine waiting!” His broken manners were something Linda could not seem to find herself getting used to any time soon. Off they went inside the glorious building - which was even more glorious inside. Although Rae could not deny she were amazed at the place; corridors instead of hallways, ten ft doors instead of the usual eight, and the most beautifully detailed staircase that were narrow in the middle and went off into a large fork like split - she had to admit it was a little too much. What was wrong with just a simple house of four walls and a door? As they turned left, going down one corridor, the girls and Linda all ogled at the large paintings. It were the final one, the one that was infamous through all the land, of Lady Catherine standing on the heap of hundreds of lifeless dreadfuls that Rae and Mary found themselves in a sudden fit of giggles; which Linda silenced them with the motherly look of death. 

They entered one room, which appeared to be the biggest room of the building, it was known as the throne room. Black marble tiles that led up to three golden thrones; only two were occupied. On each side there were two large flags on poles with Lady Catherine’s famous seal. Three overly large windows were to the left of the room, filling it with so much light it made you squint. The room were so big that not even a party of three hundred could fill it. The newly arrived guests curtsied before them, for there she was;

Lady Catherine De Bough, the legendary zombie killer with more kills under her belt than any man. She was a tall, thin woman. Always in black, a reason never known; it were rumored that it were in grievance of her late husband who she killed with her bare hands after he fell to the strange plague (There were even rumors that she still had his head stuffed and mounted on a wall somewhere in the estate.) Her features reminded Rae somewhat of a pelican, her jaw sharp and her nose long and beak-like. She seemed like a woman who were maybe once attractive; but killing thousands of dreadfuls had taken its toll. Her daughter, Anne, who sat right of Catherine was not a looker either, and after Rae hearing rumors through Lydia that, that was whom Finn was supposed to marry as soon as Anne finished her warrior studies; Rae could not help but feel for Finn. Anne hid behind curtains of raven hair, her skin so pale she were almost transparent and sickly looking. In reciprocation to their newly arrived guests’ greeting; Catherine merely bowed her head as where Anne just lowly growled.

“Lady Catherine, may I have the pleasure of introducing Ms Linda Earl, Miss Catherine Earl, Miss Mary Earl, Miss Lydia Earl and finally Miss Rachel Earl,” Mr. Collins beamed proudly, his lip twitching at mentioning Rae. Also upon hearing Rae’s name, Lady Catherine’s eyes turned into two little narrow slits, “ _You’re_ Rachel Earl? Hmm, how odd. I imagined you to be a lot… A lot more thinner,” She then set her sights on Mr. Collins, who cowered slightly, “Why, Parson Collins, you do know how to pick them,” Rae’s hand twitched over her thigh; just a thin piece of material stopping her from pulling out her dagger and ripping out Lady Catherine’s vocal cords. 

Before the bashing could continue, a young and very beautiful brunette lady skipped in merrily. She were no taller than five ft five, hair curled to just underneath breasts that were yet to have a growth spurt. Her figure, although her face was young, had hips of a woman. As her dress lifted slightly as she skipped into the room; Rae caught glimpse of bony ankles and shapely legs. Her features were softer than an English rose, apple cheeks and cat-like green eyes. But Rae could not help notice; she were the image of Finn if he were to be put in a wig - she even had the same dust of freckles across the bridge of her nose. 

Catherine beamed, “Ah! My beautiful niece, I wonder when you were going to arrive! Where is your brother and his friend?” “He had some dreadfuls in need of beheading, he should be here within the next few hours. His friend will be staying in London, as he still feels a bit unwell from his head injury,” Her voice was soft and sweet. Her cheeks burned as she turned to see the people behind her, her having the most striking resemblance to Finn made sense as she introduced herself “Oh, my apologizes! Excuse my behaviour, I am Miss Georgiana Nelson,” Rae’s ears pricked up, Kitty then asked; almost as if she could read Rae’s mind, “You are Mr. Nelson’s sister?” All attention turned to Lady Catherine as she asked, her lip curling at the thought of such ill-bred people being associated with such a fine man like Finn, “You know _my_ nephew?” “I know of him, for our sister Rae is more well acquainted,” That earned a subtle but sharp kick to the ankle from Rae, Kitty then cried, “Ow! Will you stop hitting me?!” “ _Girls_ ” Linda snapped. Mr. Collins could feel the embarrassment radiate from Lady Catherine, who could feel a headache coming on. 

Georgiana eyed the family with a curious stare before shaking her head and turning back to her aunt and cousin, “Finn sends his apologies,” Before the family ended up killing each other, luckily the housekeeper announced that the cottage was ready. Much to Catherine’s happiness. Although Georgiana was a little surprised with the family’s behaviour; she was intrigued to find out more about them and so she offered them a helping hand. Although Catherine could not think of anything worse than her niece socializing with these people; she let it slide for Georgiana was just as stubborn as her brother and once Georgiana wanted to do something then it were to be done.

As the family and Georgiana made hast to the cottage; she found a little companion in Lydia and the two chatted animatedly. Rae could not lie as she found herself a little jealous, for she wanted to be the one to be talking to Finn’s sister. No reason, she just was. Georgiana led the way into the cottage, and although it were a big deal smaller; it was still in the same taste of both class and grand. She showed them all five bedrooms, Linda snatching up the biggest and Rae being stuck with the smallest, Georgiana then said, “Now, if there is anything at all to make your stay more comfortable then please let me know and I will make sure the help sorts it right away,” Various thank you’s were spoke. 

Wanting to continue their cheerful chatter; Georgiana asked Lydia if she would like to see the gown she had chosen to wear for tomorrow - Lydia said yes in a heartbeat. As they left, as did the other sisters and Linda who left to get settled; Rae found the silence a nice change from the chaos of five minutes ago. She took a seat at the desk in the living room, it faced the window and had a rather lovely view of the gardens. She nosed through the drawers before finding a pen and paper; and with that she began to write to Jane about their safe arrival, how Lady Catherine was nothing like the person their father told stories about, and of Lydia’s new found friendship.  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
All evening through the pre-wedding dinner there shown no sign of Finn and there grew an atmosphere of impatience, and quite frankly Linda found it rather rude that he kept them all waiting for his arrival but only she seemed to take it in that light. For the rest of the party were just curious as to what could be keeping him, feeling the vibe; Lady Catherine requested her finest ninjas be called from the dojo and for them to put on a show of their skills as they ate the stunning food she had asked to be prepared.

But once it was getting on past midnight and seeing as the bride needed her beauty sleep -  although Lady Catherine missed it were not tiredness causing Charlotte’s eyes to droop - the party called it a night and retired to their rooms. Georgiana ignored her aunt’s disapproving mumbles, and stayed with the Earls in the cottage; sharing a bed with Lydia. It was rather sweet at how vast their friendship had grew in the past few hours of meeting each other.

Rae could not sleep, and after numerous attempts of trying to shut her sister and friend up; she decided to go on a little venture of the grounds - thinking ahead and taking her Katana. As Rae walked along the gravel path, the only sound were the crunch underneath her feet and her only source of light were the beautiful shine of the prominent moon. She walked and walked for what seemed like forever, but she had not even reached the end; nowhere near close. As she came to a stop; she caught the sight of a glistening spider web that stood out against the darkness of a bush. She watched with an intense stare; fascinated as the spider span and span. Only in the beauty of night could you catch this delicate side to nature. 

“Rachel?” She jumped back, her hand grasping onto her Katana. As she saw the dark face of Finn, her grip loosened and her breathing evened, “Finn! Sorry, _Mr. Nelson_ , you frightened me,” He breathed a laugh, and for the first time Rae got a good look at his smile; his real smile. It was a lovely smile at that. In the right bottom corner of his mouth were there a tiny dip; what Rae’s father would call a bullet. Faint crows feet became apparent, showing the ghost of previous deep laughter. And the curve of a dimple became prominent in his left cheek. Unsure of whether it were the dark of night and the late hours of the clock were the reason behind his sudden show that he were more than just a curious and critising glare; Rae found herself liking it - whatever the reason being. “Please, Rachel, Mr. Nelson was my father. Just call me Finn,”

She was unsure whether it were the smell of a wedding in the air; but Rae had found herself and her dislike for Finn had softened a great deal since last being in his presence. Not to the point of where she found herself fond of him; but to a point of where she could hold a conversation between the two and find herself not wanting to strangle him with his own insides. “What are you doing out here?” She asked, still a little startled, he shrugged, “Just felt like going on a walk,” Her brow furrowed, “But haven’t you just arrived? I mean, surely you want to go see your aunt to announce your arrival?” He looked around, then wiggled his finger to beckon her forward like when a child would tell you a secret; which Rae did so and shuffled forward, “I have been here and in my room since twelve this afternoon,” They pulled away and he raised his eyebrows at her, a smile glistening in his eyes, 

“But Georgiana said that you weren… Ohhh! I’m guessing someone’s avoiding his aunt then?" 

He then pointed a hand toward the path ahead of them, in which Rae caught on and led the way.   
                                  He shook his head, placing his hands behind his back, "Close, but no. I’m avoiding my cousin, Anne, for she is the most unnerving character,” Rae found herself not being annoyed when he placed his hands his back like she usually would be, for she found it now to be a cute little quirk and it gave him a look of distinction. 

Rae laughed at his words, “Oh, how charming to speak of your cousin. Although, I hope you don’t mind me saying, I can see where you are coming from. For, when I asked her a question earlier and she growled and I actually mean growled a response! I thought she were going to dive across the table and start chewing on my face!" 

He smiled, it reaching his eyes. The two then fell to a silence, but it was not one of awkwardness; but one that were comfortable. As much as Finn enjoyed the silence; he found himself in wanting to know more about her and so he asked about her training, _China, wasn’t it?_ In which she replied that it was, as her father always used to say;

_Japan for the wealthy and China for the wise._

Then they talked… And talked… And talked. For this being the most they ever had spoke; neither wasted the chance and their conversation grew deeper and deeper. But, before a few of Finn’s nerves were touched; he then vastly lightened it and asked if she were excited for the wedding tomorrow before then asking,

"Are you going to bring anyone? You know, as a plus one?” He so desperately wanted to ask if she were going to bring a date, but he could not face hearing of her being seated and accompanied by any but him. She shook her head, “Not that I know of, why do you ask?” He couldn’t help it and oh, how he wish he could stop himself but he had to. His pride and eagerness of wanting to know more forced to him say, “No reason, for I just were under the impression you may be taking Mr. Wickham,”

The look on her face made him shrink, God, he wish he could eat his words. “You can not just let it go, can you? I don’t get why you are so in my face over Mr. Wickham. You know what, I do not need this,” She stormed off and as her figure grew smaller and smaller; so did his chances of them ever kindling a friendship. His shoulders slumped and his gaze lowered to the floor; he just wanted to run after her. He wanted to shake her shoulders and scream in her face;

_I am not who you think I am, Rae. If you would just give me a chance and be patient with me. Why can you not see Wickham for what he is? Why can you not see his intensons are not as pure and kinds as you think? Why can’t you see that it is not Wickham that who loves you…_

_  
For it is me._


	11. Chapter 11

Rae hadn’t slept a wink and she shuffled round the house; her shoulders drooped and her eyes heavy. For, she had been so furious at Finn’s presumption that she found herself arguing with herself until the early hours of the morning and before she could even close her eyes; Lydia burst in to scream at her to get up. 

  
As Rae lazily threw on her gown, she winced as Linda screamed from downstairs, “Rae… RACHAEL! MOVE IT! WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET OVER THERE BEFORE THE PRE WEDDING BREAKFAST STARTS!” Rae rolled her eyes, slipped on her shoes and hurried down the stairs; joining her pestering mother and sisters - Georgiana had left long before the girls got ready as she preparations of her own to get through. 

They left the cottage and hurried over, they were greeted by the housekeeper; who explained that they would not be dining with Lady Catherine but the female company of the wedding party. Linda recomposed herself and stopped before she showed how disappointed she actually were; she asked, “Oh how so?” “Her ladyship finds she wants to dine with the men this morning, as Mr. Collins is in a bit of a worse for wear state and her ladyship wants to keep an eye on him,”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Finn shut his eyes and tilted his head back as the just-touching-on-scolding water cleansed both his body and mind. For, last night after watching the fire blaze in Rae’s eyes once more; he searched the woods for a dreadful to slash to burn off his excess and unwanted… Energy… But when he could not find said dreadful, he hurried to the confined space of his bedroom and took care of his problem. But, when he awoke that morning he felt rather dirty. For, to fantasize about somebody who he desired but were not married to made him feel a little pervy - dismissing the fact he had found himself staring at her chest on more than one occasion. See, although he dabbled in encounters with courtesans; Finn was never one for being physical as he had never been in a relationship with woman and he burned off excess energy through sports. And because Finn had never took such an interest in a woman as he had done with Rae; these desires were new and he felt seventeen again and found his recent showers were longer than usual.

As he shut off the shower and stepped out into the steam; grabbing a towel and wrapping it loosely around his waist. He grabbed another and began to dry his hair; making his way into the room. As he roughly dried himself from top to bottom; he screamed and jumped back at the sight of Anne. He then noticed where her eyes lingered to and tightened the towel before snapping, “Anne, what on Earth are you doing? Why didn’t you knock?” She shrugged, “Sorry, just thought since we were cousins that you wouldn’t mind me walking in,”  
Her pale complexion and the way she glided into rooms unnoticed reminded Finn of the ghost he used to think he would see in the room as a child. Maybe it wasn’t a ghost, maybe it actually was Anne. “What do you want?” He snapped, keeping hold of his towel. “Mother wanted to see if you had a risen and that if you had would you please hurry as breakfast is soon and that we mustn’t fall behind as we  wouldn’t want anything to go wrong right before the wedding," 

He nodded, "Yes, ok, tell her I shant be long,”   
Silence. She lingered her eyes on his face for longer than Finn liked, his eyes then widened at her then the door; trying to throw her a hint of _get out._ She didn’t seem to take the hint for a moment or two, as she stood still and if it weren’t for her slow blinking - he would’ve swore she were a statue.

“Finn, I hope you don’t think I am imposing when I ask…”  
                                  “I’m sure I won’t but go on,” She ignored his sarcastic tone and asked,

“What were you and Miss Rae doing wandering the gardens so late last night?” He stiffened and the realisation he would eventually have to face Rae today tightened his chest; like a blade being lodged in his rib cage and being twisted. “Anne, please, I have no time to be standing around and talking. Now, please, go tell your mother I will be as quick as I can," 

Something sparked in her eyes, something that made Finn feel on edge. Her jaw clenched before she turned and stormed out; shutting the door a little too hardly on her way out.

He frowned and shook his head, he then continued to dry but he could not help but think;

 _What was that all about?_  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
The house was in a frantic panic as last minute preparations were being made. Finn dodged an oncoming servant who couldn’t see over the giant bush of flowers in their hands. Finn looked far too handsome that morning. The waistcoat and finely made cravat aged him, like fine wine. He dressed with a little more than usual care, his fringe swept to the side but still framed his face in a lovely manner. He looked the part of more groom than wedding guest. He entered the main dining room where the groom, Lady Catherine, Anne, best man and groomsmen sat. He took place beside one of the groomsmen, a barely audible hello escaped his lips.

Lady Catherine tutted, "Seriously, my dear nephew, did you have to dress in all black? Oh no wait, my mistake, for that white shirt and cravat makes up for it” She sarcastically quipped before tutting, once more, “Honestly,” He remained silent, sulking like a moody teenager and holding himself back from snapping that she were also in black. His mood lifted a little when his gaze landed on Mr. Collins, who’s grey complexion and pre wedding jitters and glirlish tones made him quietly giggle. But his hidden smile was soon dropped as Anne whispered something to her mother, Finn watched with a tentative gaze and his stomach dropped as Lady Catherine roared, “He did what?!” Her eyes snapped to Finn. Before she called Finn out, the housekeeper rushed in; letting her know the bride was ready and it was time to go.

As the groomsmen dragged a nauseous Collins out the room, a smug Anne following behind, Catherine pulled Finn back, “I want a word with you after this is over for I need to remind you of your place in society,” Before he could protest, she stormed out. He threw his head back, exhaling. Today was going to be one long day…  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
Pews were overflowing with guests, the excited hum of conversation vibrated throughout the church. Rae and her family sat to the left, in a pew six rows back from the front. Finn sat on right slightly more forward in the row only three from the front. At the sight of Mr. Collins; Rae and Mary could not help but snigger, catching the attention of Finn as he peered over his shoulder - he smiled at the sight. Secretly joining in. Suddenly, the string quartet began and the conversations came to an abrupt halt as everybody rose and turned to the doors. 

Charlotte, who’s now accelerated transformation went amiss to everyone but Rae and her family, were being practically dragged up the aisle. Her movements were slow, her eyes heavy and her skin sunken. As she reached the alter, she stumbled to face her beloved. As the ceremony went on; Rae watched carefully for any signs of trouble and Finn frowned as he watched her _what were she thinking so hard about?_ Vows were spoken, or in Charlotte’s case, growled. 

Everything was going smoothly, but it seemed to drag on forever. Mary tried to hide a yawn, Kitty and Lydia grew restless like children; being hushed several times by their mother. But Rae’s fixated stare never left Charlotte and even though his neck began to hurt Finn’s never left Rae; he just wished she would glance his way and even though he would quickly look away if she did - he just had to know if he were visible to her. He had to know if she were still mad. Well, of course she were going to be but wanting her to look at him and take notice couldn’t hurt right?

As the Archbishop happily chirped, “You may now kiss the bride,” Mr. Collins lifted the veil over Charlotte’s face but as he leaned in, he noticed something was amiss and before he could speak up;  did the most awful thing come from Charlotte’s lips. It was low at first, almost as if it were literally bubbling up from the depths of Earth, a distant wail from Hell itself. Then it built up to a high piercing howl that rattled glass and emptied bladders all throughout the church. It was a cry that hadn’t been heard in Roslings for over twenty years yet everyone knew what it was.

The zombie wail.

Screams erupted as Charlotte dived forward and pushed her husband onto the floor, ripping his face clean off. As everybody spilled out the church; she chomped happily away. Tears spilled, screams echoed and people shot for the doors like a great black arrow; climbing over each other in a frantic attempt to escape. Throughout the chaos, Finn remained seated. Strangely, Lady Catherine, Mrs Lucas and Anne were nowhere to be seen. Lydia screamed hysterically and only came to when Mary slapped her; she pouted and tried to slap her back. 

Rae watched as the Archbishop turned the most unflattering color before being rushed away by alter boys. Throughout the chaos; she remained calm for she knew,

It was now or never.

She turned to her family and shouted over the chaos to Mary; who remained the most calm beside herself, “Get mum and the girls out of here now! There is something I have to do!” Mary nodded and although she thought her sister were barmy; she seemed the only one calm enough to go and take Charlotte out. As Mary practically dragged her family out, Rae then fought through the current wave of people; it proving to be a little more difficult than she realized. Each face flying past more terror stricken than the last. Yet when Rae felt their terror worming their way inside her; threatening to infect her, she simply willed herself to stop seeing them. 

After the final groomsman was out the door; the church grew creepily silent. Rae now were only a few feet away from the alter; but had gone unnoticed. She pulled out one of her daggers from her stockings and went to attack when she felt a presence at her side. She turned to see Finn, who had now shed his leather trench coat and placed it over one of the pews, she went to tell him to get out and that she could manage on her own when he placed a finger to his lips and nodded towards Charlotte as if to say; _don’t forget_.

She threw him a look before turning back to Charlotte, and Finn stepped aside; he placed his hands behind his back and watched with that curious stare of his. But what Rae hadn’t realized is that he’d slipped out one of his own daggers from his sleeve and held it tightly behind his back, just in case. She whistled and shouted, “Oi!”

As zombie Charlotte sharply turned, blood mixed with saliva poured from her lips; her beloved’s nose dropped from her mouth as she slowly rose. Her vacant gaze set it’s sights on Rae, who felt herself beginning to shake and her stomach turn. She needed to move and do what she had promised to Charlotte… But she couldn’t. She found herself completely frozen, for the first time in her life. But this wasn’t just any zombie, for this was Charlotte; her neighbor and her youngest sister’s dear friend. Rae’s arms became limp and her dagger dropped to the floor. As Charlotte was only new to the army of the undead; her movements were quick. And just as she were in biting distance Finn wedged himself between the two girls, grabbed Charlotte by the throat and stabbed her in the forehead before throwing her to the floor and stamping on her face. 

He cleared his throat, straightened his waist coat and turned to Rae; who remained completely still. It wasn’t till there were broken hearted cries of, “What have you done?!” Did Rae come to, the two turned to see Lydia running down the aisle. Just as she reached them; Finn blocked her and attempted to calm her. Lydia screamed whilst trying to push past, “My friend, my beautiful friend! What have you done to her… Charlotte… Charlotte!!” Mary came running and shouted, “Lydia! Oh for God’s sake!” She now also reached them and took the grieving Lydia off Finn, throwing him an embarrassed but thankful look, she scolded Lydia, “Lydia, are you nuts? It had to be done! For if either Finn or Rae hadn’t taken of it hadn’t then we may all have been dead!” Lydia huffed through snot and tears, “I do not care for her being undead, it was how it was done! Look at her, she was a beautiful…” Hiccup, “And kind,” Hiccup, “And pure soul and she was slaughtered like a lamb!” Her sister’s cries made Rae turn away, her breathing hitch, and tears spill as she closed her eyes. Oh, the guilt. 

For the first time, in well, ever Mary cuddled her sister. Finn said as lowly and as sensitively as he could; growing annoyed at Lydia’s wailing, “Please take her outside and I will remove the body so it doesn’t upset her any longer,” Mary nodded, mouthed a thank you and guided the hysterical Lydia outside. He watched them leave, making sure Lydia didn’t escape her sister’s arms and come running back before then turning to Rae who had now took a seat in one of the pews. He wasn’t sure whether it was what he had once experienced before aka the “Zombie freeze” Or Rae just got scared he did not know. As he placed a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder; she flinched and shook it off. 

“Don’t,” She whispered, unable to meet his eye. “I had to, Rachael, otherwise you would’ve ended up like our friend Collins over there,” Rae flinched once more at the thought of Charlotte being the hideous monster that had just caused the previous scene, Rae then shook her head, “It’s not that, as I am grateful you were here. Truly I am as God knows what would’ve happened it’s… It’s just I promised Charlotte recently that I would be the one to do it, and I can’t even do that, I thought I would’ve had more time to prepare but her transformation was so I fast I-” She stopped and tutted at herself before she then stood and looked at him, tears brimming, “Thank you,” And with that she left with her head down and eyes to the ground.  
————————————————————————————————————————–  
Nobody quite knows  what to do after a zombie attack, but after it being somebody close to them; it deeply disturbed something inside them all. Rae and her family, Finn and his family, and Mr. Collins’ old school friends aka his groomsmen were sat back in the main dining room - the rest of the wedding party were rounded up like cattle and kept in the smaller dining room to calm their nerves. 

Lady Catherine sat at her place at the of the head of the table and her daughter - who still wore that odd smirk of smugness - to her right. Lydia and Kitty cried in each other’s arms as their mother and Mary soothed them; Rae remained silent. And as the groomsmen wailed over their dearly beloved school chum; Lady Catherine sucked her teeth and tapped her fingers on the table - she was downright furious.   
Furious that her reputation as a zombie slayer was now on the line at the fact that she had let this happen. Finn and Georgiana spoke lowly, after the church and Lady Catherine rounded everybody up - Finn had found out that Georgiana missed the service because she didn’t feel good and so he were just updating her of the tragedy. 

“So… Who. Knew?” Lady Catherine asked, each word more forceful than the last. Everybody remained silent, especially the sisters and Linda who shared a look of worry. Lady Catherine then rose, “I asked a simple question and I demand it be answered for there has not been an attack in Roslings for over twenty years and now someone as simple as Miss Charlotte were snuck in right under my nose. So, I will ask again and I hope for all of your sake’s that I get an answer, _who knew of the bride’s condition_?!" 

Rae looked at her family, looked to the ceiling with an inward groan and went to answer when she heard,

"I did.”

The room looked at Finn, who was now standing. Lady Catherine drew her sword and approached her nephew slowly, trying her best to hold in her rage. As she approached him she held her sword up to his jugular and asked, “You… What?” He gulped as he nervously glanced down at the blade before looking into the eyes of his aunt, standing his ground, “I knew, for the bride had confided in me of her condition. She asked that I took care of her problem once she transitioned fully but I were a fool and thought that she would have longer than today,” Lady Catherine snorted before she snapped, not breaking the stare between her and Finn, “Everyone, get out. For I need a few words with my nephew,”

There was a silence and everybody remained seated, until Catherine screamed, “GET OUT!” Did everyone then jump and scurry out, like mice. As Rae and her family came out the room, Rae turned and caught the glance of Finn and Catherine before the door was slammed shut in her face. She then pressed an ear against the door, Mary came up behind her and hissed, “ _What are you doing_?” Rae turned and whispered, “ _I’m trying to hear what’s being said, for it is our fault he is now in there possibly being beheaded_ ,” Mary huffed and whispered, “ _Exactly, it is our fault and if Lady Catherine can do that to her own beloved nephew then imagine what she’d do to us! Now, come. On_ ” Mary then tugged on Rae’s arm, dragging her away to catch up with the family.

—————————————————————————————————  
“I wonder why Mr. Nelson took the blame,” Lydia questioned, the family’s tones no longer hushed as they were in the safety of the cottage’s living room. Rae shrugged, sitting down on the couch, “Probably to look like a hero,” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. The girls and Linda all looked at Rae, four different shades of shock, “He _is_ a hero, Rae, for one. He saved you from Charlotte treating you as a human buffet and two. He has just taken the blame for our mistakes. He took the blame and stood up against his aunt for a family who has treated him so rudely! A family who he has knew no longer than a month. How you can ever dare sit there and still criticize him is beyond my comprehension!” Linda ranted, her chest heaving up and down in fury. 

Rae stood on her feet, towering over Linda “You know what, mother, I am sick to the back teeth of everybody getting in my face over this man and my opinion of him. For it is _my_ opinion and yes, I am so grateful for him saving me and such but that is because it’s his job. He is a warrior and that’s what we do, just because he may act all morale and noble does not make him a great person for I have evidence he is a dark soul who’s manners and connection and the occasional noble act forces people to put him on this pedestal and covers what he has done in the past. I am going upstairs and would like to be left alone, for I need to take a moment and let today sink in. I shall see you all in the morning.” Rae stormed out and up, leaving the family in a stunned silence.

Linda then wailed, throwing a hand on her forehead as she dramatically threw herself in the chair. The three sisters all crowded around her, fanning her, Linda then cried, “Oh how I miss Jane! She would sort this mess and sort out your horrid sister! I cannot wait to see her, but I just cannot help but think if something like this were to happen in a place so safe guarded as here then I dread to think what is going to happen at Mr. Arnold’s wedding in a few days!” The three sisters then shared a look before attending to their mother with coos of, “It’ll be ok.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rae felt a bit annoyed that she had yet to receive a letter from Jane, but after yesterday’s events she wasn’t surprised that nothing were allowed in the grounds at all. Lady Catherine on high alert. As she began writing to Jane, there was a knock on the door. She frowned, who could it be? Probably a servant requesting that she join breakfast.

She rose, placing down her pen and paper, and made her way through; opening the door to reveal;

“Mr. Wickham?” She breathed, a smile reaching her eyes. He leaned on his side against the wall and he looked as handsome as ever. His red coat contrasted so lovely with his caramel skin, his emerald eyes twinkled with that same cheeky twinkle she had missed and his smile beamed brightly upon the sight of her, “What are you doing here?” He stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall, “I was called here, well a bunch of us were, on Lady Catherine’s request after yesterday and upon my arrival I heard through your mother that you were being stubborn and refused breakfast…”   
He gave her look, she rolled her eyes, “I was not being stubborn, I’m just not hungry.”  
“Oh, Rachael, come on,” He held out an arm which she eyed curiously.   
He nodded towards the estate, “You are coming for breakfast and that is that, if you won’t do it for your mother then do it for me…. Please?” His eyes pleaded and she smirked, playfully huffing as she took his arm, “Fiiiiine! If I must.” And off they headed towards the building. Upon their walk they caught up, Rae asked about his journey from London and whether it was a pleasant one. Which led him to apologize for leaving so abruptly. She told him there was nothing to apologize for and just as they reached the dining room door; they ran into Finn - who now sported a black eye and a scab on his bottom lip - Upon the sight of them, his eyes instantly fell to their intertwined arms before back up to their faces. 

“Wickham,”

“Nelson,”

“Rachel," 

"Finn.”

They all eyed each other and stood in an awkward silence. Finn then placed his hands behind his back, bowed slightly and stormed past. Rae then sighed, “I swear I’ll never get used to his ways, one minute he’s saving me then the next he can barely mumble a word to me,” Wickham breathed a laugh, “Strange one, isn’t he. Did you see the black eye and busted lip? Hmm, wonder what’s gone on there.”

As much as Rae would have liked to have gossip about Finn, she felt a sudden need to protect his business and the story behind it. She simply shrugged a “Not a clue” As Rae went to enter the dining room, Wickham stopped her and said lowly, “Let’s go on a walk, for I wouldn’t want to be selfish and ruin breakfast if Finn were to suddenly join.”

They left for the grounds where they talked and walked, walked and talked. They took a seat up on a log that were deep in the forest, secluded from the house and from any interruptions. They caught up on everything they had recently missed in each other’s lives from how his trip in London went to the tragic events that happened yesterday - leaving out the small fact that Finn was the one who slayed the zombie Charlotte. Wickham mentioned that he saw Jane and the Gardiners on his travels, and Rae could not help but feel a pang of jealously at the thought of Jane seeing him before herself.  
Wickham then said, “I hope you don’t mind me saying, Miss Rachael, but I came across the most peculiar bit of information from Jane who had heard it from Mr. Denny… Don’t think of me as a gossip, Rae, or think ill of me for telling but when I heard this I felt you must know as I care about you and see you as a friend and would hope you’d do the same for me,”

Although the word “Friend” Stung her, Rae was so intrigued as to what he could know. She then pressed, “Please, Mr. Wickham, do speak your mind,” He sighed, looking out into the woods before turning back to her, taking her hands in his, “Now, we all know how much of an odd character Finn is and although he is stubborn and temperamental I never thought he could be so jealous and petty were my first thoughts… Before I tell you what I know promise you won’t act out in a fit of rage and go strangle Mr. Nelson," 

"I promise,” She spoke in a barely audible whisper, her chest grew tight and she held her breath as she awaited. She was expecting him to have spoke horribly behind her back, maybe a weight comment or something about her family, but she felt her heart break as she did not expect Wickham to say, 

"It was Finn who made Archie stand you up.“  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Sweat dripped from stray pieces of Finn’s hair, his shirt clung to his back. He had been in the dojo all day taking his feelings out on her Ladyship’s ninjas. Seeing Rae in the arms of that awful man stirred something inside of him, but it was not anger. Jealousy? Sadness? Maybe perhaps desire? All Finn knew it made him want to mark his territory - for seeing them together confirmed something he had denied for a while. He wanted to marry her. 

But, he did not want to do it in vain and that’s what he felt he was doing it for; Rae was not a prize and he couldn’t claim her. So, to prevent himself from running off with his desires; he took himself off to the grand dojo and took up some training. Once the sun overcast it’s orange glow to signal that darkness was about to take it’s place as it tinted the frosted windows of the dojo; he decided it was time to call it a day.

But his need to ask for her hand in marriage would not settle, and he decided to take the bull by the horns. After a shower and change of clothes; he headed for the guest cottage - crossing paths with Linda and the sisters who were on their way to join his aunt for dinner. Minus Rae.

He quickly bowed before asking, "Good evening, Ms Linda… Girls, is Rae around?” “She is back at the cottage, said something of a headache. Is everything ok?” Before she could ask the last part, he had already began his journey to the cottage; shouting over his shoulder, “No bother, I just need to ask her something!” Leaving the girls and their mother to share a quizzical look, Kitty asking, 

“Wonder what that was all about.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————–  
Rae was furious, no in fact she was beyond furious and her anger had gave her a headache. She were sat in the cottage’s living room, rubbing her temples. Never would she ever had suspected Finn to be the reason behind her and Archie never having a future together; she could feel the anger brewing as the more she sat and thought it over. She became so angry tears spilled from her eyes, why would he do that to her? What had she ever done to him? She just wanted answers. 

And as if her prayers had been answered, in walked Finn himself in a hurried manner. He bowed and she stood to her feet, wiping away tears. He then began an inquiry after her health and she replied “Fine” In cold civility, scarcely believing her luck at his happening by so soon, and waiting for the first opportunity to excuse herself and retrieve her Katana. He sat down for a moment, and then getting up, before walking about the room. After a brief silence, he came towards her in an agitated manner and thus began;

“Miss Earl, I know although many consider you to be decidedly inferior as a matter of your birth, your family and your circumstances. My feelings will not be repressed,” He walked to the window, talking a moment. He then turned back, “In vain, I have struggled I have come to feel for you the most ardent admiration in regard which has overcome my better judgement,” Rae could see as his chest rose and fell; this burden of what he were about to ask were lifting as his words went on. He then glanced nervously around before kneeling before her and asking, “So now I ask you most verdantly to end my turmoil and consent to be my wife.”

He looked up from underneath his lashes, and there was a long pause. How dare this…

This bastard ask for her hand, after insulting her family, her AND knowing in himself she could’ve had the most beautiful marriage with Archie and he prevented it. Rae didn’t know where to start. She sneered down at him before saying, trying to keep herself as composed as she could,

“If I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot, I never desired your good opinion. And you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly.”  
His face fell and he took a moment before rising slowly to his feet, the same speed as what his wounded pride and anger raised in his eyes, “Huh…. Right… Might I be informed why,” He looked her up and down as he spat, “With so little indifferent civility am I rejected,” Rae gulped, trying to swallow the harsh words that threatened to bubble out. Where could she start on telling why she’d rather drink from a shit smeared glass with pubes on the rim than accept his hand in marriage,

“You ruined the happiness between me and Mr. Archie, do you deny it?” Finn grimaced, “And where did you hear that, through that prick Wickham?” Rae’s ears burned with anger, “It does not matter where I heard it, for I now know with the reaction you just shown that it is true but I need to hear it come from you. And as for that prick Wickham… If anyone is the prick here it is you after what you’ve done to that man. Now, answer my question. Do you deny it?!”  
He scoffed, seething as he could feel the red mist fogging in and his pride more than wounded, “I have no wish to deny it I did everything in my power to separate my friend from you,” Rae shook her head, pushing her tongue against her bottom lip. She couldn’t help it, the beast instinct took over and she booted him; sending him flying into the mantle piece - the force of the kick enough to shatter the edges. As she came flying at him with another, he slipped out the way; she let out a groan as her foot came into contact with the place where he once stood. 

She then spun around, looking for the nearest thing to throw. She found a couple of books, she screamed as she threw one, “How could you!?” He had now dived behind the desk, dodging the object before saying, “Because I believe the two of you to be so different that it was doomed from start to finish, I had to put an end to it for I could not let my friend marry into such a family,” Her jaw clenched as she threw more books, “Oh… Then… What’s… Your…. Reason for asking for my hand?! If we were so different, what does that make you and I?!" 

Rae looked around, trying to find something anything to throw at this horrible man and to satisfy her anger. Her wild eyes landed on a fire poker, his followed and the two advanced for it; Rae beating him to it. She held it to his throat, backing him into the desk, "Did you suggest to Mr. Archie that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?” “I wouldn’t do you the dishonor,” He then nodded, eyebrows raised, “Though it was suggested.”

He ducked as she swung for him. He jumped as she swiped at his feet. Left he moved, then right before he grabbed her wrist and spun her round; bringing her back into his chest as he locked her in place. Their breathing grew heavy as they looked each other up and down, a sudden feeling of lust over came the two at the realization of how close they now were - the heat of the moment over taking them. Rae saw the opportunity, she jerked her head backwards before giving him a forceful donkey kick; sending him flying backwards over the table. He caught himself and flipped onto his feet - a trickle of blood slithered down his chin from the contact. 

“I’m guessing that horrible witch Caroline was the one who suggested it?!” He sneered, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth before shaking his head, “By you and your sister, that night after your walk with Archie,” Rae felt her cheeks tint with embarrassment at the flashback of her and Jane’s conversation that were held back at Peter manor. So, it were him that were outside the door all those times…

What a little sneak.

She let out a warrior cry as she dived forward to stab him, he then slid over the table and moved across the room; awaiting her attack. She spun and went to stab him again. He then swiped at her feet with his foot, sending her flying onto her back. He dived on top of her, pining her to the ground. And once again the two found themselves locked in a lustful gaze due to the close proximity of their bodies. She then spat, wriggling under his hold “And after hearing through Wickham what you did, giving away the life designed for him when he needed it most, reducing him to a state of poverty is what cemented my opinion of you. How you can propose to any woman with that under your belt is beyond me!” He sat back, letting go of her as he scoffed, “If that is your opinion of me, then thank you for explaining it so fully although it’s an opinion of a fool,” She punched him in the chest, sending him flying back but before she could dive at him; he caught her by the arms and pinned her back down once more. Finn’s grip tightened, his words came out in broken breaths, “Also, I did not mean to wound your pride or hurt your feelings intentionally, Miss Earl, for jealously took over and forced me to behave in the most arrogant of ways. Jealously, and my love for you. For I did not know it was love and I was a fool who was trying kid himself by using the excuse of doing a friend a good deed. When, I knew you would make the most suitable partner for Archie and for that, I am sorry.”

She could see his words were sincere, but she was just too angry to accept his apology. How could she accept a proposal from such… A …. Gorgeous man. With hair flying everywhere and as he sat on top of her, the lustful and hungry stare in his eyes; she could not deny he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. His intense dark eyes almost black with… anger? Yes, hurt? Yes, although she did not want to acknowledge it but it did bother her. she had no desire to cause him pain… Ok, yes she did that was a lie but she did feel ashamed for it. It was another thing that she saw in his eyes that she could not quite put her finger on but it made her heart beat accelerate. If you could turn desire into a person; then it were sat right on top of her. But, that did not cover what he had done and it was too late for a sorry. He had hurt her just because he couldn’t control himself, and that to Rae was so unbelievably selfish - and Rae could not marry such a selfish man.

She huffed, “You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would’ve tempted me to accept it. I had known you no longer than a month before I felt you were the last man in the world I would want to marry,” He shot back as if he felt an electric shock and sat upright, his astonishment obvious. He could not meet her eye, he rolled off her and stood; straightening his clothes. 

“You have said quite enough, madam, I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time, and accept my wishes for your health and happiness,” And with these words he hastily left the room, swiping the poker from the floor and angrily throwing it into the fireplace. Rae waited to hear the sound of the front door shut before she stood up, only to take place back upon the couch. She then put her head in her hands and cried.  
——————————————————————————————————————————–  
The following morning as the Earls’ belongings were being put into a car, Lady Catherine and Georgiana stood outside; bidding the women a goodbye. Lydia and Georgiana hugging over and over,

“Make sure to write!”

“I shall, don’t forget to come visit before you head to the Peters estate for Chop’s wedding!”

“I won’t!”

The girls pulled apart, Lady Catherine said nothing and stood back; a small smile twitching at her lips at the young girls affection for one another. As the sisters and Linda thanked Catherine, she reciprocated with a small bow and a smile. Rae’s goodbyes were short and sweet; not wanting to spend a moment longer in this nightmare. To match her darkening mood, bruised colored clouds swallowed the sun and as they all climbed into the car; Rae could almost smell her bedroom.

She then seen him; peering out of his window. His cold stare burned into her sad one. She was the first to look away as the car took motion.  
The girls were awfully silent in the car, a strange tension hanging over them. Lydia still in grieving over the loss of her friend and Rae still unsure of what just happened over the past forty-eight hours.

What had happened? The whole trip had felt like one big nightmare, an emotionally and physically draining nightmare. She felt overcome with so many emotions, she felt dizzy. She was not even certain of her feelings for Finn anymore and the sudden change of heart was confusing to say the least. She was certain of one thing; she could not wait to be home. She could not wait to be back in her bedroom, she could not wait to return to her cellar for training, she could not wait to be shouted at for not doing dishes - she just could not wait to feel normal again. She felt exhausted at the thought of having to go to Chop’s wedding in a few days time and although he was a dear friend; she just knew she couldn’t go - for the thought of another run in with Finn made her anxious. And another thing that she were certain of was that she did not want to return to Roslings for a very long time.  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
As the girls and their mother climbed out the car; Rae beamed at the sight before her - she was home. Linda stood beside her and grimaced, “Here we are, back again,” Rae couldn’t stop smiling, she thought it were perfect. Everything from the normal sized doors right down to the uneven flower beds. Even the air smelt different and the sun had made an appearance. Everything seemed better… Brighter, even. 

“You know, that’s the happiest I’ve seen you look in ages,” Spoke Mary, who had now took Linda’s place at Rae’s side. Rae sighed, content, “It is because I am, Mary,” Mary frowned, “Happy? To be back home? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Rae ignored Mary and just continued to stare, as if her brain was a camera and she was taking a picture of every last detail. As Mary walked ahead and inside, Rae stood still. Out of all the places in the world, there was not one like home.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn ran a hand through his hair, exhaling before returning to work. Another late night filled with work, work, work - that’s all he ever seemed to do these days. He was still residing at his aunt’s, Lady Catherine still on high alert after the wedding and wanting all the protection she could have. Becoming so engrossed with his work he had not noticed Georgiana shuffle into the room. He jumped, “Jesus, Georgie! Thought you were Miss Anne,” Georgiana giggled, “No, just little old me. Don’t worry, dear brother, you’re safe,” The two shared a smile before he asked, “What’s wrong?” She shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep, I had a nightmare about dad.”

For as long as she could remember, Georgiana suffered from terrible nightmares. Everything from being buried alive to being chased by zombies - this nightmare closer to home. Finn patted his knee and on it she took a seat, curling into him. He absent mindlessly began to stroke her hair, the two grew lost in their own thoughts about their father. 

“Do you ever think about him?” He looked down at her, she was now staring into space; her voice monotone as if she were thinking out loud. She looked up at his frown and asked, her question more clear, “About dad, do you ever think about dad?” She felt him stiffen, they never talked about their dad and whenever she did ask he would always brush it off. He shrugged, “Sometimes, not every day liked I used to. It’s only times like when I really need him, I think of advice he’d give me or see if he has left me any signs that might help me out,” She nodded, smiling “I do that too, he was always best at giving advice… I miss him,”

Finn remained silent for he thought about the last piece of advice his father had ever gave him, and it seemed quite relevant to his current situation… In a way. 

_Finn had not long turned 17. He had pulled away his father from his desk as he went to seek the old man for some advice on how to ask out a girl who had took his fancy, he had met her during warrior training a few years previous and spotted her in town that day. He wasted no time in returning home, a nervous wreck he ran to his father’s office. His father dropped everything and took his son on a walk, they wandered to their favourite part of the estate and took a seat upon the log that they had sat on a thousand times - probably more. He still remembers the way his father’s hand felt on his shoulders, he could still remember the look he gave as he spoke;  
“Finn, my lovely boy, call a woman beautiful every single day and she will begin to glow. Call her wise, smart, kind every day and you will never see a star shine so bright. Don’t be confident but don’t be shy, and if you treat her like you’re still trying to win her then that’s how you never lose her.”_

Finn could feel his throat starting to close and go dry; all he wanted was to hug his father once more. He would give everything and his soul to just be in the same room as his dad for five minutes. He missed his father so much sometimes that it hurt to breathe.

Finn then lifted Georgiana onto her feet and turned back to his work, “Right, it’s… It’s getting late and I’ve got work that needs to be done,” Feeling disheartened at her brother’s lack of comfort, she made way out the door with her head down. She stopped and turned, “I’m going to see Lydia, you know Miss Rachel’s sister tomorrow. I’ll be staying the night as it’s the night before Arnie’s wedding, just thought I’d let you know," 

Nothing. 

She lingered a little longer in the door way, hoping he’d say something _anything_! She needed her big brother and all he could offer was nothing. What she would give for him to open up, but he remained that same closed and quiet soul. As close as the two were; she could feel the invisible wedge driving them further apart as the years grew on. Would it always be like this from now on, whenever she was sad he would send her on her way? For once she just wish he’d give her a cuddle and admit that he missed their father too. It was always _I need to do this, Georgie and I’ve gotta get on with that, Georgie._ Never, _I miss him so much that it makes me physcially sick, Georgie._

Upon hearing where Georgiana was going to travel to, Finn’s thoughts now had turned to Rae and he felt his heart sink once more. Once hearing the door shut he leaned back his chair, tapping on his lip as he began to think. He then began to rummage through the desk drawers, pulled out a pen, paper and began to write.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
Rae sat on her window seat, her fingers curled around a steaming cup of tea. The feeling of "happy to be home” Was still prominently fluttering away at her stomach, she smiled as she heard Kitty and Lydia screaming at each other over a dress, Mary banging away on the piano and her mother’s silence; she was probably knitting something and sitting on the couch. All that was needed now was Jane, her lovely Jane. There was still not a word from her sister, but it did not bother Rae. In fact, she was so happy that she did not mind Jane not writing like she usually would be as Jane was probably exploring London and it did not have a moment to write plus she would only have to wait one more day till she had to see Jane; they could catch up then.

All Rae could feel was warm, warm and happy like the sun that poured through her window and drowned her room in heat. 

But what goes up, must come down. 

And her happiness was soon replaced with the feeling of uneasiness and anxiousness; the thought of Finn at the back of her mind had now wormed it’s way to the front and all she could think about was Finn and his proposal. The sadness in his eyes as she told him she would never marry him, the anger burning his cheeks at the mention of Wickham. So many emotions in one conversation. She was so angry at him for what he had done, but she did regret her words for she didn’t mean to be that harsh - but then again she had never been that angry before. 

Another thing that pooled away at her stomach was smugness, yes smugness that a man as handsome as Finn wanted to marry and loved Rae and she was smug at the fact that he chose her over any woman in the whole of the United Kingdom! He chose her over Chloe and Rae could not help yet another smile creep onto her lips and once again she found herself thinking;

_Ha! In your face, Chloe!_

Rae then frowned, where was Chloe? She had not heard off her or seen her in a while and she couldn’t recall seeing her at the wedding… In fact, both Chloe’s mum and dad were there - so where was she? 

Rae’s trail of thoughts were broken off by “RAE!! GEORGIE’S HERE COME DOWN!!” Rae grimaced, she had not long escaped the clutches of one Nelson and now was being thrown into another.  
———————————————————————————————————————–  
“So, Miss Georgiana, what’s it like to have such an accomplished brother?” There were times where Kitty, although four stone lighter, would steal Rae’s favourite top and she would feel only annoyance. There were times where Kitty would go along with boys’ jokes that would be at Rae’s expense and Rae’s hand would only twitch over her dagger. But whenever Kitty would mention something to do with Finn in Rae’s presence before then flickering her gaze over at Rae was when she truly wanted to strangle her…

Kill. Rae. Now. 

The four sisters, Linda and their newly arrived guest sat for dinner. They had just finished their desert when the question were asked, Kitty just could not help herself. Georgiana smiled humbly, “It’s brilliant, he is pretty special. His warrior skills are the finest I’ve ever seen in a man and I love him dearly, but he is quite a grumpy sod when you first meet him as he’s not really a welcoming person. But, once you get to know him like properly you’ll find one of the most sweet and sensitive men," 

"Chance would be a fine thing,”  Not until the room fell to a silent, all eyes fell on her and a sharp kick to her ankle was felt did Rae realise; she had spoken outloud.

Shit.

Rae blushed and lowered her head, the attention then fell to Lydia who said, “Anyway, I’m so excited for the wedding tomorrow. Mumma, me and Georgiana have finished, may we be excused so I can show her my gown?” With that they were excused, and the rest of the party soon cleared; apart from Rae who was held back by Linda, 

“Listen, Rae, I’ve had some news,” Linda then looked around before closing the door and turning back to Rae, “It’s about Jane and the Gardiner’s, they won’t be back for a few more days as apparently the up and coming Coronation has caused a bit of trouble and apparently all the main roads are blocked and the off roads… Well, you can imagine the state they are in. All that’s allowed on the roads is stuff needed for the Coronation,” Rae frowned at the news, “But how does that affect them? Aunt and uncle don’t live _in_ London, but on the outskirts,” Linda shrugged, she began to clean up the plates; piling them into a tower in Rae’s arms and pottering about, “Well, I don’t bloody well know do I! But what I do know is, is that they’ve asked me to ask if any of you’s were interested in going up to join them at the event and well I figured that since you’ve decided one of your biggest social suicidal choice’s of deciding not to go to Chop’s wedding I told them you’d go,” Linda glanced nervously, awaiting Rae’s reaction. 

Although Rae felt a slight annoyance that she didn’t get a say in the matter, she was relieved. For the fact that Linda’s temper tantrum over Rae deciding not to attend Chop’s wedding had now subsided and was let go, and for the fact she would be with her lovely sister and she would get to see the Re-crowning of King George; who was claimed to be clinically sane again and in a well enough state to reign once more. Rae could not stop the smile pouring onto her face, overspilling onto her cheeks. She placed the plates onto the table before engulfing her mother in multiple bear hugs and “Thank yous,”   
“When do I leave?” She asked, unable to contain her excitement. It had been so long since she last went to London. Why, the last time she went there was when she had not long turn seven and she was… With her father. But even the ache to hug her father once more could not chase away the sunshine happiness that now glowed upon her cheeks, 

“Well, as soon as you pack but I want them dishes done before you go gallivanting off," 

And with that Rae then left with the plates under her arm and a cheerful tune whistling from her lips. Even scrubbing the remainders of her sisters’ scraps away did not dampen Rae’s high spirits, as she did a little dance whilst she put the washing up back away she then left for her room and to pack.   
Oh, how glorious it would be to return to that wonderful city! Although the state it was currently meant to be in sounded dreadful; Rae could not care less. For, she was a warrior and any zombie dare disrupt her time in the fabulous London town would meet a sharp and swift beheading. She was going to see so many sights, oh! Big Ben! The river Thames, House of Parliament - the lot! Don’t forget the big event, oh it was going to be magical! As Rae continued to pack, it was there; on her pillow. A letter. She picked it up and examined it, the writing was so beautiful. On the front it read;

_**URGENT**.  
Miss Rachael Earl. _

The person who had wrote it had such beautiful writing, writing that took nimble fingers and a delicate wrist. Care and thought had gone into this, she could even tell just by the bit on the front. Before her fingers could reach the seal, her mother popped her head in; telling her to be quick as the others were not to be alarmed as all hell would break lose at the fact that Rae was the one chosen to go and not them. As much as Rae would like to bring the sisters along; show Mary all the sights and the two youngest all the beautiful dress shops - it would just be a lot less hassle if she were to venture alone. As guilty as she felt, sometimes Rae found you had to be selfish. 

Although Rae thought it was a little nuts that she would even risk venturing out to London when the city was on the verge of collapsing under the weight of the ever growing undead, especially going on horseback, she couldn’t face being alone whilst the rest of the house rush off to the wedding and the thought of Jane getting caught in a massacre; Rae decided the best option was to go out and join her family. Plus, she was so desperate to get some practice in and if London and it’s out skirts were as bad as she was told then practice is what she would get. She could not help but feel anxious at leaving home, she had only just got back; her feet had barely skimmed the ground before she was off again. But, she was a warrior and back at the height of her duties and her Master Liu days going on adventures and running off was all a part of the job.  
As she finished her packing - in record timing - she then tucked away her letter; and all thoughts about it as they would just simply have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Every time her fingers would curl around the seal, somebody would interrupt her. It was almost as if the whole universe and more was trying to prevent her from opening that letter. But, a majority of the time it was at the back of her mind, a majority of the time she was too busy being wrapped up in awe at her aunt and uncle’s estate - it more beautiful than the last time she saw it.   
It was on the outskirts of London, somewhere in the Hertfordshire countryside. Although it was no Roslings park cottage; it was still beautiful. Lived in, timeless. It was somewhere between the size of a country manor and a cottage. It was rustic and full of class. It’s the kind of home that you would feel nostalgic and home sick for. All the four bedrooms were large, open and bright; all equipped with four poster, hand carved beds and wardrobes and dressers to match. 

  
When Rae first arrived, it was just gone past dark and as the two hour journey had completely wiped her out; she politely declined supper and decided to get settled down. It was the best sleep she’d had in months.   
The second day their aunt and uncle decided to take the girls on a stroll throughout the countryside; it wasn’t as relaxed as they all had hoped as they had to remain on high alert. Although it was no London, it was still a beautiful little tour. But she only had one more sleep to go and they would be off to watch King George take the throne once more.

But, there was something different about her sleep that night. It wasn’t quite… Complete. Almost as if she was just lying there. It wasn’t that she couldn’t sleep, she just could not fully enter it. The air was cool as it drifted in through the crack of the open balcony doors, the thin curtains dancing slowly in the wind, but no noise followed - just pure and cool air that danced along Rae’s skin. Just as she could feel sleep creeping in, she saw him; the faint outline of his shadow prominent under the glow of the moonlight and vague through the thin drape that surrounded the bed. She’d know that outline anywhere.

“Finn?” She croaked.

He placed a finger to his lips before whispering, “I can’t stay long I’ve just come to ask, have you opened it?” She couldn’t speak, her lips unable to part and so she simply just shook her head. It was strange, although he could’ve been talking about anything; it was sort’ve like she just knew. Even in the darkness could she see those infamous brows knit, the drapes flung back; but strangely they didn’t make a sound. He then was now visible as he sat on the bed. She sat up, she tried to speak but her mouth remained shut. 

He then hissed in an angry but panic whisper, “You haven’t?! But, Rae, don’t you understand that we haven’t got much time an-” He then stopped mid-sentence, all colour drained from his face. He then let out a groan, violently coughing into his hands and he fell to the ground; out of sight. There was a long, dreaded silence. As much as Rae wanted to, she couldn’t move. If she could just move a few inches forward then she would be able to see and she could call out; asking if he was ok. She need no longer move as the floorboard creaked and yet another silence. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, the hairs raised on the back of her neck as the longer she waited in silence.  
It was then she could no longer breathe, his hand dark and shiny as it clamped onto the bedsheets; it was only as he pulled himself up and his hand shone under the moonlight did Rae realize it was blood. Blood as scarlet as freshly blushing cheeks. 

He hoisted himself onto the bed, blood ran from his mouth, nose and eyes. His skin was starting to rot, his hair was falling out - he was falling apart before her. She wanted to scream, cry, cradle him in her arms. She just wanted to do something anything. His hands landed on either side of her face and he screamed at her as he shook her;

“WE HAVEN’T GOT MUCH TIME, THE END IS NIGH. GO, RAE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? RAE! RAE!”

She jolted awake and was now looking into the eyes of a worried Jane. Rae’s eyes squinted at the light, once she took note that there was no Finn and the sheets were clean did her breathing even. “What’s wrong?” She croaked, Jane huffed, “Could ask you the same thing! You’ve just almost screamed the house down, lucky for you that aunt and uncle are partly deaf. Now, tell me what was your dream about? Must have been pretty messed up for a reaction like that,”   
Jane took a seat on the bed. Rae had to restrain herself from saying “That’s where he sat,” But the embarrassment of having to explain why she was having dreams about Finn was too much of a burden to bare and so, she let Jane sit. Rae stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging, “Just another stupid zombie Coronation nightmare, starting to piss me off,” Jane rolled her eyes, “Oh, come on! You need to stop your bloody worrying, my dear sister, the crown has got the best and only the best protection out there today. Now, come join for us breakfast! Aunt’s doing her famous scrambled salmon and we’re going to need our strength for today!" 

After telling Jane that she needed a minute longer to wake herself up, Jane took the hint and left her sister be. Rae let out a huff, rubbing all sleep from her eyes and finishing with a stretch and yawn. It was almost screaming at her now and as hard as she tried to, she couldn’t help it; her gaze landing on the sodding letter that had haunted her previous sleep. She gulped, squeezing her eyes, "It wasn’t real, the dream wasn’t real,” She whispered the words over and over till she felt calm enough to get out of bed and face human interaction. She re opened her eyes and threw the covers back with yet another huff. As she approached the desk and snatched the letter, she took a moment; licking her lips that had suddenly gone dry. Maybe the letter wasn’t from Finn, maybe it was just her subconscious hoping it was him. Maybe it was a letter from the crown, asking her to help out today. She turned it over, she stroked the seal with delicacy - the seal stamp was unrecognizable. It had to be from Finn. Just as her fingers clasped over it; she was called. She grimaced before slamming it down back onto the desk. Guess it was just going to have to wait. 

Again.   
———————————————————————————————————————  
Finn was nervous, in fact, he was gone past nervous. Every fiber in his being tingled with anxiousness, he and Charles - who was now almost completely mended - made their horseback journey to the palace where the big event was to be held. He and Charles had been personally asked to be the new King’s protection for the day. But being a guard for the crown was nothing new to the two and it wasn’t what made Finn so nervous, it was that he knew he’d be seeing her again. Today. 

A new wave of nerves crashed over him as he thought about seeing those beautiful curtains of raven and those beautiful orbs of brown that pierced into his soul. He just had to know whether she had read his letter and more importantly; what was her reaction going to be? Would it change her mind? Would she think it was a pack of lies or would she fall into his arms and swoon? Probably not the latter as Rae wasn’t a girl who swooned, he smiled inwardly at the thought of her. Whatever her reaction was to be he would only have to wait a few hours before he was to be in her presence again and he would soon then know.

“Ah, Finn, Charles! Good to see you again!” King George greeted them, like an old friend. Well, he was in a way as the boys had been his personal protection since the age of 15. Two years before he went nuts in fear of being bitten. The two lads greeted the king with a bow before they all sat for breakfast, a feast most certainly fit for a king, Finn just simply pushed his food around. Unable to stomach anything. As security arrangements were talked about, Finn tuned out and his thoughts to returned to his letter and Rae. He inwardly scolded himself for being so ignorant to the talk going on around him, but he was obsessed with it. Obsessed with her and that bloody letter, and there was no time to be so infatuated with the girl when he was sat in front of royalty but yet;  
He just couldn’t help himself.  
——————————————————————————————————————–  
The letter never left Rae’s coat pocket all morning, she was determined to sit down and read it before she left for the Coronation. But no matter how many attempts, she never got a moment. Beginning to grow angry and frustrated, she decided to make herself a quick brew and hide herself way in the room she currently was staying in. She had an hour to kill before they left and as she was not needed; this was the chance she so desperately seeked. As she took solace on the window seat, her knees bent up as a stand for the letter; she began to read.

_“Dear Miss Rachael Earl…”_

As her eyes scanned, the more her mouth opened in awe. Heartbreak, anger, sadness, shock. You name it and she currently felt it. Within the letter was explained Finn’s reasoning to why he split Archie and herself up; pretty much what he had told her back in the cottage. As she read further on he then spoke of her accusations about Wickham. She felt ill, tears welled in her eyes and blurred her vision. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress before she read on;

_“… No sooner had my father made his intention clear to not only Wickham, but both his mother and father, to leave them a handsome sum and coincidentally not long after my father was mysteriously infected by the strange plague. It was left to me, his beloved son to provide a merciful ending. Still I gave the Wickhams the money. They squandered it and demanded more money until I refused and they severed all ties with me. Last summer, Wickham began a relationship with Georgiana, he and his parents convinced her to enlope with Wickham - their prime target was her inheritance of 15,000 pounds but revenge on me was a strong addition. Fortunately I was able to convince her of the Wickhams’ ulterior motives before it was too late; hope this explains… Perhaps, excuse my behaviour in your eyes. Out of all the weapons; I now know love to be the most dangerous for I have suffered a mortal wound. When did I fall so deeply under your spell, Miss Earl? I cannot fix the hour or the look or the spot or the words that laid the foundation; I was in the middle before I knew I began. What a proud fool I was, I have faced the harsh truth that I can never hope to win your love in this life….”_

She took a moment, her eyes rapidly blinking away the tears as she darkly sighed. It now made sense, the reason why Wickham was always the one to guide her away whenever he knew Finn was near. Why he always took her to secluded parts so he could fill her head with lies and not be interrupted. Finn didn’t do what he did out of spite, like he originally had done with Archie, but out of love and care. Although he had admitted those feelings to her in the cottage, it was not as apparent as now. Why he was always there when she stumbled across trouble, why he was always so taken aback by her tongue and why he was always so gentle and patient and kind. It was Finn, it had always been him. She thought it over and realised her feelings were never hatred for him, but they were in fact love. As they say “There’s a fine line between love and hate” And Rae had realised she had been a fool. Her pride masking her true feelings, she thought back and realised that even her feelings for Archie were lies - it was a plan her subconscious had created to make Finn jealous. Her sharp tongue was a wall she had put up to guard herself from being hurt. She then took a deep breath, exhaling as she read on. It then further explained that by the time the letter had reached her, Georgiana being the one who had put the letter on her pillow, he would be in London; being one of King’s guards for the day and how he hoped they would meet and perhaps talk things over. It was the way he signed it, finishing the letter, that made Rae’s heart soar with hope that it wasn’t too late and maybe she could rebuild something with him;

  
_“Yours always and forever, Finn x”_


	15. Chapter 15

For the remainder of the hour; Rae re read the words over and over. It had got to a point where she could recite it off by heart. Although the reading passed time, it was still the longest hour of her life. Her tea had gone cold and her heart weighed heavily in her chest. Once her aunt called her, signalling it was time to leave, Rae couldn’t have left the room fast enough. Once all settled in the carriage, she began to read the letter once more - ignoring all around her.   
She didn’t even so much as glance up when Jane tugged at the sleeve of her dress, telling her to look at the magnificent sight of the towering wall that surrounded central London. Cues of people lined up, dancing on their feet with impatience as they awaited to get in. The buzz of excitement vibrated from over the wall and into the crowds that lingered outside, people being checked over before being allowed in. The carriage came to a halt and only then did Rae look up, peaking out the window to see what was the hold up. She shared a frown with Jane and their aunt answered their look, “Just a formality, asking whether we’re holding any cargo or any sick,” And Rae went back to her letter. They were waved on in once all was fine. 

As the family of four climbed out, Rae tucked her letter safely away and her mouth became agape in awe at the sight before her. Buckingham Palace. Both grand in name and sight, well from what Rae could see. Although she was tall her height was no match for the ever growing sea of people. Flags of white, red and blue waved around her. Rae couldn’t help but smile, her mind occupied with something other than Finn for just a moment. 

The two sisters linked arms and giggled as they made their way throughout the mass of people. But once did Rae realise how big and closely put the crowd was did she feel the sweat beading onto her brow, a panic overcoming her - she was never one for crowds. Especially ones this large and tight. There had to be over 30,000 people here. She placed a hand over Jane’s and gripped it, shaking slightly and her knuckles turning white. Her eyes shot to the floor and she began to quickly count to ten over and over, a technique Master Liu had taught her when her panic attacks were at their worst. She began to clumsily knock into people, a brief apology barely mumbled onto her lips. Everything began to slow down, everything seemed magnified. The cheers and shouts of people grew louder and Rae clutched at the letter in her pocket, her fingers scrunching it up as the more she held it. It calmed her. 

Their uncle shouted over the noise, “It’s just through here! I’ve got the black letter so we should just be able to go through!” Jane then asked, her volume of voice matched his; first apologizing to a child that she had knocked into before then saying, “Where are we going?” Her uncle smiled over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up like a child, “Why where else, my dear Jane, the royal guest box!”   
——————————————————————————————————————————–  
Oliver James led an ordinary life. Three brothers, one sister and both a mother and father - who both died of old age. Nothing special. His mother was a full time house wife, his father owned a little barbers that had been in the family for three generations which Oliver took over when he had just turned 21. Boring brown hair and boring brown eyes. No children and no wife. Oliver James was just a very plain and boring man. 

He was bitten on one of his walks to work one morning and the plague was the only exciting thing to ever have to happen to him. Although the zombies were nothing but mindless, blood thirsty brain-deads - they traveled in packs. Some even claimed certain areas that others weren’t allowed to wander into. It was almost as if to them they weren’t dead, but simply carrying on with their normal day to day activities in the after life. His little pack what he traveled in had him, three women and two other men. They never really fed on humans but more wildlife that they found in the woods that they skulked in day-to-day. They never dare wander past the forest, but today was different. 

He saw it, white and plump. It caught his eye as it shot past in a flash. He was always behind the group, never at the front, and as he looked ahead; he realised that they hadn’t seen it. His stomached gurgled and his mouth watered. As quietly and quickly as he could; he pursued it. His movements were surprisingly fast, but rather clumsy. He approached it slowly, like a predator honing in on it’s prey. It had stopped to chomp on a patch of grass. Just as he was about grab it, he could almost feel the fur underneath the pads of his fingers and the tender meat between his teeth, it shot off and it headed towards the direction of a tunnel. The light and noise that leaked from within the tunnel was like a sign; it was calling him. He then stumbled forward, growling. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to slide that rabbit’s meat off it’s bones and into his mouth.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The family of four were now led inside the building, the vibrations of cheers thumping against the big wooden door. The long corridor was dark and the inside was nothing like Rae had imagined. She imagined velvet and chandeliers, but this was more grubby and damp. She then realised that this was the servant quarters, very similar to the ones back at Chop’s. It even had the same spiral staircase, which they were led up by one of the guards and through a heavy oak door. As the door was flung open; the light made Rae squint and the roars of the crowd was heard once more. 

The royal guest box was dainty, enough to fit up to ten. The view overlooked London and went on for miles. As the sisters “Ooh’d and ah’d” The Gardiners stayed quiet, obviously this was nothing new to them. Rae looked to her right and noted the long balcony that sat the throne and two chairs on either side. All gold and red velvet. There was a knock on the door before in popped a guard,

“His Royal Highness, George the third,” Before then in popped the main man himself, followed by Charles and… 

Finn. 

Rae’s heart pummeled against her rib cage as his dark stare latched onto her’s. But his contact lasted no longer than a second before returning to the king; who was gushing over the family.

“Oh Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner! I am thrilled you made it!” He then turned to the two nieces, who curtsied, “Oh, and this must be Miss. Jane and Miss. Rachael! Oh what beautiful young ladies! You have very handsome nieces, Mr and Mrs Gardiner,” The two girls blushed and smiled, he was such a charming man and where he lacked in looks he made up in politeness, charm and cheer. As he bashed on about the Coronation and his excitement, he then asked how their journey went, if they were comfortable, etc.

As he babbled on, Rae’s intent gaze never left Finn; who’s never left the soon-to-be King.

_Look at me… Look at me… Look at me._

She thought over and over, begging for his attention. He looked devilishly handsome in his dark clothing, he never wore anything other than black and white. The finely tailored black waist coat and pressed white shirt gave him a look of maturity, his infamous leather trenchcoat was Rae’s second favourite thing - her first favourite was his cravat he always wore. Something she had imagined him tying her up with; little did she realise he always imagined the same. Finn was weak for stuff like that. And although Rae was sharp, stubborn and witty; he could see she was still untouched. It was something that often made him happy; the thought of her being untouched. He had imagined multiple times him to be the first to dirty the canvas. The countless hours he had imagined pinning her down, his name whimpering from her lips. Although Finn had been with courtesans, Finn had found himself intrigued at the idea of a virgin. But whenever he came close to one; he never took an interest. And now he found himself captivated by one, his mind filled with thoughts of them exploring his deepest and darkest fantasies between the sheets together. 

“…. Well anyway, I must be off as there’s some final arrangements that need to be made. I wish you all well and I shall see you at the dinner later. If you need anything Mr. Nelson will be staying with you, so feel free to ask him, come along, Charles, we mustn’t dawdle” They all exchanged goodbyes, Finn stayed behind. The five fell to a silence and took a seat, the only noise to be heard was the crowd below. Rae wasn’t sure whether it was a blessing or a curse that Finn was placed beside her. As her sister and her other two relatives began some merry chatter, Rae turned to Finn who’s gaze never left the crowds; his eyes constantly wandering - awaiting any sign of trouble. Her mouth opened before clamping shut; unable to find the words she so desperately wanted to speak. 

She then took the bull by the horns and spoke in low tones, in fear of her family eavesdropping, “I got your letter,” She felt him tense and watched his ears prick up. But he remained silent. She then continued, “I understand that you may feel uncomfortable speaking about it now but I thought that I might as well mention it as we may not get another chance today….” Silence, she then pressed “And well I thought about it and I realise how much of an idiot I’ve been and I am so sorry that I’ve been so horrible and cruel and I’ve been a fool for believing that awful man over you and I just-” “Don’t apologise, it was an honest mistake. Although the mistake of a fool, it was just simply a mistake. But, don’t be kind just because you feel guilty you’re not fooling anyone,” His gaze never left the crowd but Rae could see the emotionless stare matched his emotionless tone. She wanted to bite back, shout at him for the way he was behaving but that was going to get her nowhere. So, she took the gentle approach, “No, that’s not the reason I’m apologsing. I’m apologising because I want to and well, I want us to start over. I mean not quite marriage but, but something," 

He then finally looked at her, his tone as icy as his stare, "I didn’t write that letter to be friends, Rae,” She scoffed, “That’s not what I meant,” He then remained silent. Once seeing he had nothing more to say; her jaw clenched and she turned and stared out ahead. Feeling her heart sinking once more, her vision grew blurred and her lip began to tremble. She looked down at her hands and began to pick at her nails. She just couldn’t understand how such beautiful and heart felt words came from such a horrible, cold man. Once her vision cleared and she had silently calmed herself; she looked back up and into the crowd. Her poker face on. She jumped as she felt a warm and comforting hand swallow hers; giving it a light squeeze. She looked up at him but his face remained the same. Confusion showed on her brow before she then clicked on; he wasn’t being harsh to be cruel - he just wasn’t comfortable with speaking in front of her family and his little hand hold was a gesture to show that this was not over.

Trumpets were to be heard and the crowd went wild. The five then rose and turned to their right, Finn not once breaking his hold with Rae. As George, Charles and three guards appeared; they approached the crowd. George waved to the crowd below; the roars grew louder - almost piercing Rae’s ears. The crowd were now hushed by the soon-to-be King as he spoke through a microphone that had been set up on a stand. The Archbishop of Canterbury now appeared and the ceremony began. 

As the Archbishop babbled on, Rae felt Finn’s thumb move in a circular motion on the back of her hand. She turned subtly to see if there was any hint of any other expression than blank but to her disappointment he showed no sign of well… Anything. As the ceremony went on and now all were focused on the royal balcony, Oliver had gone unnoticed as he stumbled in and it wasn’t until the most blood curdling scream was heard did all attention turn from the king to the source of the noise. As the crowd was silent; the scream was easy to be heard. Like a dominoe effect; one scream was heard then five then almost everybody screaming and the crowd moved like a wave of ants. People ran, cried, tripped and stood over each other in a desperate escape from the original source of screams.   
It was only until a wail of “DREADFULLLLLLS!” Did Rae then begin to panic. Her hand grew cold and Finn ran to the side of the box and shouted, “Charles! Get him out of here, I’ll take care of it!” Charles nodded before dragging the king away and out of sight. Frantic, Finn then turned and shouted over the screams, “Right, you four go with Charles and go now before you lose him you’ll be put into a car and taken to my Pemberely estate as it’s too dangerous for you to go home. Tell Charles to get it sorted and I’ll meet you all there!” The Gardiners and Jane nodded, quickly leaving the box. Finn went to follow when Rae pulled him back, “Where are you going!? Why aren’t you coming with us?!” He shook his head, “I have a job to do now hurry up before you lose your family!" 

The two swiftly left, catching up behind the screaming king. Finn then did a sharp left and ran down the spiral staircase; little did he realise Rae was hot on his tail. He flung the door open and he was not expecting the sight before him. All he could see was chaos, each face more terrified as they flew past him in a blur - he was unsure of who was human and who was not. He then dived into the crowd, fighting against the current. Rae followed, her eyes never leaving those chestnut locks. His black coat was a strong contrast against the colourful outfits of the public. It seemed like the run from the palace to the entrance seemed a lot longer than when she first arrived and although her legs grew heavy, she continued her pursuit. As much as she would’ve loved to have turned back, cower in the arms of her family; the thrill of a fight and to be at the side of Finn reeled her in - like a moth to a flame.

As she followed, she pulled out her Katana; ready. They eventually had reached Oliver, who was now munching away on a small child. The bunny was long forgotten. It had appeared that the tunnel he had wandered in was an entrance forgotten about by the guards. Rae had noticed how eerily empty the area was. Finn wasted no time and lunged forward beheading him in one clean movement. He then turned and his face contorted in anger at the sight of Rae, he marched over to her and she cowered; like a child, "What are you doing, you stupid girl! It’s too dangerous for you out here, Rae! Why did you follow me?!” She whimpered, “I-I’m sorry but I just wanted to help!" 

Before he could shout at her, that oh-so terrifying zombie wail was heard; he turned sharply and more of the ghouls had found their way in. The noise levels increasing. He then turned back, dancing on his feet. He saw his opportunity and although he couldn’t have a more worse timing he just had to do it as judging by the numbers of dreadfuls that tumbled in, he may not make it out and he’d forever hate himself in the afterlife for not knowing what her lips would feel like and so; he kissed her. It was short but it was hard, full of love and so much passion it burned Rae’s insides. He then pulled back, "Go, Rae! I’ll be fine, go!” Rae went to protest as he charged into battle, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and was met with the frightened eyes of her uncle. He then roared at her, “What in God’s name are you playing at, child?! Get moving, this is no place for a woman!” Before she could protest, telling him she was perfectly capable of joining Finn in combat, she was being dragged away. She peered over her shoulder, crying out Finn’s name, his figure was then swallowed in the crowd and so were her chances of maybe ever seeing him again.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gardiners and their nieces were threw into a car, Charles the driver, and were soon whisked away onto the motorway. With the speed he drove and the motorway empty the usually three hour journey was made in two and soon they were all inside Finn’s estate and it was no less grand than Lady Catherine’s. It was a huge red brick building, pretty flower vines crawling up each side of the stone pillars that towered over the guests. Such a contrast. Thick hedges marked the boundaries running alongside the manor, it was breath taking. 

As they were all ushered in they were greeted by all kinds of servants, a housekeeper Rae recognized as Maureen from Chop’s estate, butlers, maids, cooks, stable boys - there was so many but Rae made a note to learn all the names during her length of stay. However long that may be. They didn’t have time to be introduced to all of them, so Charles plucked out four of the maids and asked if they could take the family to the guest quarters; he’d do it himself but he had business of grave importance to take care of.

Although Rae was disheartened at the fact her and Jane were sleeping in separate rooms; she was relieved she had a bit of time to herself. The room was light and airy, the colours were duck-egg blue, a lovely silvery grey and white. Two french-white doors stood before a balcony that had a spectacular view of the grounds and among the chaos there still had been clothes and rooms arranged for the guests. Rae was both shocked and amazed. She picked up the pajamas off the bed and rubbed the silky material between her fingers, these were some of the finest pajamas Rae had ever seen. They most certainly matched both the taste and style of the estate. She folded them neatly and replaced them back onto the bed, another large and grand thing within the building. She took a seat and her eyes wandered about the room but not even such a sight could distract her from her darkening mind. The thought of never seeing Finn again made her chest tighten, she had finally got somewhere with him for him to be snatched away from her. Although Finn was a finely skilled warrior; he was no match for how many dreadfuls surrounded the place. Horrible images of him being torn limb-by-limb made Rae want to throw up. 

A knock was heard in which she called out for them to enter, the same maid that had showed her to her room scurried in. “Sorry to bother you, Miss Rae, but Mr. Charles said that I am to run you a bath,” Rae smiled at the kind gesture, “Thank you, that would be lovely,” Although Rae was perfectly capable of running her own bath; she was just too exhausted. The maid then hurried off into the en suite. 

Rae could not help but wonder, if she had agreed to have married Finn originally; would this be what her life would consist of? People running her baths at her command, her bed never being unmade, basically never having to lift a finger again? She couldn’t help but admit; to live in such a place would be a lovely change from where she lived now and it would be nice to live without hearing the screams of her mother. But she had the chance and with the state that they had just left London in; there was a strong chance the whole of the country was about to fall and any chances of a life with Finn was now even smaller. 

She scolded past her, but she had a right to feel like that; in that moment. And although nothing would have happened between her and Archie; Finn still didn’t have a right to interfere with the two. And Rae had to stop herself from running off with her feelings and remind herself that although he did it out of jealously; it was still a dick move and back then she had a right to say no. She shook her head; attempting to erase her thoughts like an etch-a-sketch and now the thought of the bath that was being run for her. She just couldn’t wait to get in it and soak, think of nothing for a little bit. Which reminded her, she stood to her feet and headed for the en-suite to tell the maid not to forget the extra bubbles.  
————————————————————————————————————————–  
No matter how tired she grew and how much she begged her mind to let her sleep; Rae just couldn’t. Night transcended into day and before Rae knew it; it was time to get up and eat. But she refused, instead she laid there and stared blankly at the wall. She hadn’t been this sad or empty since her father died. She just felt it in her bones; he was dead. He had to be. Surely he would have returned by now, surely the importance of checking they were ok would’ve been his mission. But then again they were nobodies compared to protecting the crown. 

Not seeing the need to knock, Jane barged in. Her shoulders fell and her heart sank at the sight of her sister. She gently approached the bed, she knelled down and placed her arms on the bed; resting her chin on them as she watched her sister with a soft stare. “He’ll be ok, you know. Something will have just held him up,” Jane knew. Rae hadn’t told her of the letter or her feelings, Jane just knew. Jane had this gifted ability of being able to see right through and read a person; especially Rae. The two had been inseparable for so long that they would often forget that some siblings didn’t have the same bond and whenever they would meet siblings who resented each other; it was alien to them.

Jane pushed stray pieces of hair out of Rae’s face before continuing to watch her. She had called it awhile ago that Rae had feelings for Finn, Rae had, had her heartbroken so many times that she hid behind sarcasm and wit. And when Rae would ever express her hatred of Finn; Jane saw right through it. Jane knew about it before Rae did. 

“Don’t try and comfort me, Jane, I know he’s dead. I just know it. I have finally gave someone my heart once more and it’s been broken, again. Please… Just go away. I want to be alone,”

Just before Jane could speak; the same maid who had ran Rae a bath knocked before entering. 

“Sorry to bother you both but Master Finn has returned and has asked for Miss Rachael, he’s in his bedroom,” Rae shot up, hair flying and her eyes wild, “He’s alive?!” The maid gave her a look of confusion, obviously the thought he may have died never crossed her mind, “Why yes he-” Rae wasted no time and raced out the room, she searched the building; silently cursing that she had forgot to ask where his room was. Bumping into a servant, she frantically asked where it was and they led her to it. She didn’t care she had morning breath and she didn’t care she was still in her pajamas; she just had to see him. As he had requested her presence, she wasted no time with knocking and barged right in; shutting the door behind her.

His room was what Rae pictured it to be. The dark theme stuck out like a sore thumb against the vibrant and airy colours that ran throughout the rest of the place. Through the candlelight could Rae see how much the room matched his character in both style and maturity. The dark, thick curtains blocked any form of light seeping into the room. The glow of the candlelight casted a lazy warmth over the room.

He was sat on his ottomen in nothing but a pair of grey jogging bottoms, he was currently nursing fresh cuts on his knuckles with warm water and a cloth. He jumped at the sound of the door shutting and rose out of his seat, he didn’t even get a chance to greet her before she threw herself at him; engulfing him into a hug. He dropped his cloth into the water and slowly slid his arms around her, closing his eyes with a content sigh. His hold grew tighter as each second passed, frightened that the moment he let go she would disappear and it was merely just a fragment of his imagination.

She then shot back, in realisation of what she was doing, she awkwardly stuttered, “S-sorry I just… I’m just so happy you’re alive I mean-” She stopped herself before saying too much. He gave a soft smile and chucked lightly, the once annoying sound was now like a sweet melody to Rae’s ears, he then smirked; his eyes were playful, “You were worried about me?” Realising she was not playing around, his smile was dropped and his face grew sullen, “It was one hell of a battle but I’m back," 

He then looked at the ottoman then her, she took this as a hint and took a seat; as did he. He went back to cleaning his cuts, hissing quietly when he’d go over a particular wound. Rae copied his frown before gently taking the cloth off him and quietly saying, "Here, let me do it,” And as much as he would’ve loved to have taken charge, his pride itching, he let her do it. Her gentle touch was soft against his rough skin. The two sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was the water droplets from the material as they hit the metal tin below.   
He watched with a curious stare as her tongue poked out in concentration, he smiled at the little quirk. His smile then fell and he stated, “I want to start over, like you said,” She hovered the cloth over his knuckles, taking a moment before she glanced up at him, “Really?” He nodded, “I thought about it on the drive up and well, I think it’d be nice. I mean, I’ve never really had a girlfriend or anything remotely close and so I may not always get it right but I’d like to try,” His words were soft, gentle. Child-like nervousness laced within his tone of voice. His sudden nerves were gone and a playful glint shined in his eyes, “And as much as I’d love to fuck you on my bed, taking it slow does sound nice,” He watched as her cheeks burned and she went back to cleaning his wounds as an attempt to avoid eye contact, he liked the effect he had on her. Rae was taken aback by his choice of wording and how out of character they were, unsure of the fact that he was in his own territory or it was a heat of the moment thing; Rae found herself liking it. 

But they couldn’t sit in silence forever. And he was growing impatient, the ghost of her lips still lingered on his and he wanted more. He took the cloth off  her, ignoring her panic. He placed the bowl and cloth on the floor and turned back. He slowly raised a hand, cupping her face. He burned his eyes into her’s, searching for an invitation. He wasn’t used to gentle, he wasn’t used to slow. He was used to teeth, scratches and rough. It was so new to him, actually caring and wanting to be gentle. He went slow, leaning in and although the animal instinct inside of him begged him to grab her and smother her mouth with his; he planted a small but powerful kiss. She melted into it. He deepend it, seeing how far he could take it. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her’s danced against his. Her hands found their way into his hair, tugging slightly; causing a low growl to vibrate from his throat. Unable to suppress the hunger inside him his hands fell from her face and to her sides, he pressed and pushed her back slightly - hovering over her. Once the crotch of his sweatpants grew tight as his throbbing erection struggled against the material did he then pull away and sit away; their breathing erratic. It pained both his croth and himself to stop, but he had to. He didn’t want to scare her into moving too fast so quickly. 

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I mean I’m just not used to taking things slow. I’m just used to… You know… Getting it over and done with,” Sensing his nervousness, Rae was the one to now take his hand in her’s. Although his words were tough for her to swallow, the thought of him being with another woman settled uneasily in her stomach, she sent him a smile, “It’s ok.”   
A brief silence was to be heard before she then joked, her breathing still slightly uneven, “You know, I’m still pretty pissed over the Archie thing.”  
————————————————————————————————————————  
The new couple made their way to breakfast, stealing a few kisses and a gentle hand hold. They pulled apart as they entered the dining room, their bright and happy demeanor didn’t go amiss but nothing was said. To keep up the charade, Rae sat next to Jane; Finn took place at the head of the table. As conversation passed, the couple shared a few stolen glances and smiles.   
An hour had passed and the guests and master decided a walk was a perfect start to the day; both Jane and Rae eager to get a look at the grounds. As much as Finn would have liked to have been at the back of the group with Rae at his side so they could steal some kisses and whisper sweet nothings to each other; he had to lead the way at the front. Rae was at his side, Jane and Charles were next, followed by the Gardiners. The conversation between Finn and Rae was shy compared to the ones that were spoken from behind. Although they were now familiar with each other’s lips, they were still new to speaking to each other without being sarcastic or sharp-tongued. Being nice was alien to them but it was easier than what they had anticipated. And instead of finding themselves uncomfortable when they fell to silence; they had found it easily flowed and was calming. 

Somehow they had now fallen to the back and had somehow found themselves astray from the group; now walking towards the woodland area. Rae was the first to speak, “I know I said it earlier but I just wanted to say again thank you for telling me the truth about Wickham and showing me what an awful man he actually was,” He breathed a laugh, a smile dancing on his lips, “To be honest I’m just relieved you believed me, I thought you were going to come and put my head on a spike for speaking ill about your beloved Wickham,” He teased, she rolled her eyes and playfully bumped her shoulder into his, “But on a more serious matter, I am relieved you believed me and I’ve never told anyone besides Chop about how my father was… _Killed_ ,” He grimaced at the word, swallowing it like a bad pill. Her eyebrows raised, “What, doesn’t Miss Nelson know?” He shook his head, “No, it would end our relationship. So, please, promise me you will never speak of it again,” She nodded, “I promise.”

The two ventured further into the forrest, Finn then scoffed in disbelief, “I still can’t believe I proposed to you, I must have had a sudden moment of craziness to believe you would’ve accepted,” He shook his head, but what surprised him next was her response. She didn’t agree or comment of how stupid it was, instead she simply stated, “Don’t beat yourself up as you never know what might happen,” He then sharply looked at her, his eyes full of hope.  
They stumbled upon a heard of unmentionables, no more dozen in a number, which had quartered itself into one of the traps that surrounded the estate. The creatures were crawling on their hands and knees, biting into the heads of cauliflower; which they had mistaken for stray brains. Rae and Finn laughed at the sight, and for a moment, resolved to keep on walking - as the zombies had failed to take notice of them. But, sharing a glance and a smile, the pair realised they had stumbled onto their first opportunity to fight as a couple.  
They laughed as their blades, never without them, cut through the necks of the dreadfuls. They giggled as the sprays of blood painted their clothes. But, through their playing they hadn’t noticed it; it crawled towards Finn. It was quiet. It reached his ankle and just as Rae caught sight of it, it’s mouthed opened; ready to sink it’s teeth into him. Her voice echoed throughout the forest as she screamed;

“FINN!”


End file.
